Asi, verte de lejos
by MissOdango
Summary: U.A.-Serena se ha enamorado, pero ella, aún nada sabe del amor. A lo largo de la historia aprenderá...algo sobre amar-¿Darien, Yaten o Seiya?-¡¡¡Cap. Final!
1. Capitulo 1: fin y principio

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Es el año 2008 es exactamente mi cumpleaños, es el 30 de junio, amanecí siendo atacada por el sol…¿sol en Londres? Si… estoy alojada en un departamento que alquilé solo por un mes, y me siento tan triste porque sé que lo merezco, ayer fue el último día de la conferencia y tengo este día libre antes de subirme al avión, para hacer un repaso:

Mi nombre es Serena, que en estos momentos me suena un poco irónico….

Dejando atrás toda mi infancia que fue excelente, me centrare en el día que comenzó todo…

Mi primer día en la universidad, yo de 17 años, nerviosa, llegando corriendo acomodando mi ropa, rogando que aquella clase inaugural que parecía tan importante en esos momentos no hubiese comenzado sin mi…de pronto una cascara de banana se interpuso entre mi entrada triunfal al edificio y claro caí de la manera mas graciosa posible y las risas no se hicieron esperar, excepto por una mano que se extendió ante mi y fue ahí cuando lo conocí, echada de espaldas en el suelo viendo sus ojos azules tristes, calmos ayyy no se… y su rostro perfecto, me pare dando un brinco muerta de verguenza aun así reí y el sonrió también y sucedió nuestro primer intercambio verbal:

-estas bien?

-si jajá! No fue nada (siempre me pasan estas cosas…ahh que lindo es!!)

Entramos a esa charla tan importante, nos explicaron el juramento hipocrático, que recuerdo me lleno el pecho de orgullo, seria una doctora…algún día! Y ahí supe el nombre de El:

-parece que seremos compañeros

-si (me habla a mi? Uu)

-me presento mi nombre es Darién

-(dariennnn...suspire) serena, mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarme esta mañana jeje

-no fue nada, vas hacia el norte?

-si, y tu?

-yo también, vamos?

Y a partir de una caída, subí a los cielos…lo conocí, sin saber que por el tendría una caída mucho mas dolosa que la que tuve aquel día.

La verdad nos hicimos muy amigos, a pesar de los acertados rumores de que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, el no se alejo sino que comenzamos a compartir las tardes de estudio, reíamos, jugábamos y el siempre me pedía que le explique los temas, siempre me considero mas inteligente que el…sabiendo que siempre fue al revés… siempre fui un caos andante…

Así pasaron muchas tardes, algunas no las recuerdo pero si recuerdo esta:

Sonó el timbre y antes de ver percibí un olor…era el perfume que yo le había dicho que me volvía loca…

-me compre el perfume que tanto te gusta

- si, lo note (me sonroje un poco)

Lo hice pasar, se acomodo en el sillón y comenzamos con el estudio...

-entiendes? solo actúa en los receptores adrenérgicos

-si (dijo, clavándome su mirada en la mía, creo que fue en ese momento que me calo hondo)

-dime… si yo muriera…llorarías?

-(ah…me puso nerviosa) claro que no!

Se quedo mudo mirándome, yo me sacudí tratando de disimular mis nervios, luego de seguir leyendo, el se marcho.

Ese día cambio todo, no lo se porque…sentí miedo de estar real y perdidamente enamorada, pero porque no dije: si! Creo que fue patético mi escudo de orgullo…si el supiera.

Pasaron unas semanas mientras un amigo que le insistía en salir con la amplia gama de chicas, para sobrellevar esta etapa hormonal:

-anda, Darién vamos un fin de semana a la playa

-si, me vendría bien.

No se que paso ese fin de semana…pero las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado, pero si hubo un cambio en su vida aun así el siguió cada tarde a mi lado, esta que recuerdo luego nos hacia compañía su querido amigo( si, ese…hormonal…)

-Haruka! Que bueno que viniste!

- hola Bunny

-Bunny?

-Si, apenas he entrado a tu departamento y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos adornos de conejitos y tú te me haces un poco…conejita

-jajaja conejita jajaja

A toda esta escena Darién la miro muy entretenido y supongo feliz de ver que su hormonal amigo y yo nos habíamos agradado.

Paso, tomo asiento y comenzamos con la lectura, que fue interrumpida por el mismo Haruka:

-estoy saliendo con una chica muy linda, Michiru se llama

- ira a ser algo serio? De ti no lo creo. Sentencio Darién

Así fue entonces que conocí a Haruka y mas tarde a Michiru, hacían una pareja preciosa y ella intentaba realmente calmar a la bestia q era…digo que había en el jajaja. Paso mucho tiempo ese año, y yo cada tarde esperaba a que Darién viniera, cada vez estaba mas enamorada( aun sin darme cuenta),incluso saliendo de clases nos sentamos en la plaza y note que tenia un anillo muy pequeño de oro en su dedo meñique entonces le pregunte: - y ese anillo? y tomo me mano y me coloco un anillo hermoso que el dijo era de su madre…ante esto, me puse nerviosa, no comprendí su acción y cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlo a la tarde se lo devolví porque quise suponer que era un préstamo, en el fondo no se si fue un préstamo, pero otra vez también tuve miedo.

Cuando un buen día:

*riiinng (timbre) corrí a atender contenta, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una chica de cabellos oscuros y de reputación algo dudosa según había escuchado:

-hola esta Darién?

-no, el no ha llegado

- puedes decirle que paso Rei?

-si, se lo diré.

Cerré la puerta y algo dentro mío se rompió, caí al piso, abrasé mis piernas y llore, llore porque sabia que lo había perdido, se había roto mi confianza hacia el, me sentí pisoteada, pues porque hasta ahora no mencione que ya había escuchado de ella, ella era la chica que lo acompaño a Darién y a su grupo de amigos a un baile y si no me equivoco fue a ella a quien conoció en la playa, pero fue en ese momento que realmente entendí que ellos tenían algo que ver, y mi orgullo? Pisoteado! El sabia, sabia… lo que yo sentía y aun así le había dado mi dirección a esa tipeja, para que lo busque a El…en mi propia casa…no puedo explicar el dolor y la bronca que me cubrían, no lo quería mas pisando mi hogar, mi refugio…que pretendía? Besarla frente a mí?. Llore un rato y luego guarde compostura...preparándome para lo que venia, pues ante todo el se iba a topar con una pared, ya mi corazón no es blando.

Mas tarde llego el, lo atendí por el portero, le dije que no tenia ánimos de verlo, que me había enfermado de varicela (de varicela?...cierto que mala excusa!) el se sintió preocupado, pero todas sus preocupaciones se irían cuando me viera sonriente al otro día a la mañana con el rostro inmaculado…el se dio cuenta de mi rechazo, y se dio cuenta de los rechazos posteriores también y así nos alejamos.

Terminado ese año yo decidí atrasarme un semestre para darle ventaja, para no cruzar miradas y también darle un descanso a mi corazón.

Y terminaron mis vacaciones, y no me había curado ciertamente de mi enamoraditis, pero igualmente, me inscribí y me aliste para lo que seria mi primera clase:

Tome asiento en un banco un poco destartalado, pena...quise cambiarme, cuando un muchacho de pelo negro largo y con un rostro muy atractivo...si! al nivel de Darién solo que este tenia ojos de azul profundo, no puedo negar que me pareció guapísimo…ya había tomado el asiento.

-Bienvenidos a la Clase Inaugural de Fisiología y bla bla…

Estaba aburrida y no tuve mejor idea que empujarme con mi pie en el asiento de adelante y comenzar a mecerme en el banco, el guapísimo me miro, y ahí fue cuando mi pie empujo mas de lo debido y mi espalda no hizo el balance y como pueden adivinar

-traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Si! Estaba en el suelo, adolorida y ante la mirada atónita del profesor y las risas de todos, incluso del guapísimo, me sentía avergonzada y ya me cayo mal mi burlesco compañero, que a pesar de las risas me ayudo a acomodarme.

-la próxima vez que caigas, trata de caer en mis brazos. Me dijo al oído

Yo me ruborice y claro esta que le devolví una mirada…bah…en realidad le di vuelta los ojos...que se ha creído!

_Bueno que les ha parecido, es mi primer fanfic, seguramente con el tiempo iré mejorando, pero aceptaría si alguien quisiera ser mi tutor/a , en realidad esta que parece una historia tan simple no lo será tanto, un adelanto? ya que habrá mucho sufrimiento para todos, por ahora ya van sabiendo casi el final, serena esta sola en Londres…pero que fue lo q la llevo a esto? Porque dice merecerlo? Quien será el dueño de su corazón al final? Hasta este punto esta claro que serena ha conocido a su primer amor, aunque no ha habido besos ni mucho mas…ella se ha enamorado y también ha encontrado a una figura masculina que estará allí para sus momentos mas dolorosos que no se harán esperar mucho. También aclaro que habrá lemmon, no pronto pero lo habrá. Y en mi opinión el segundo es donde se pone interesante…_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO_


	2. Capitulo 2:Un nuevo Año

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Un nuevo año…

Salí de la universidad encaminada a la cafetería para charlar con mis amigas que hacia tiempo que no veía, cuando note que había alguien detrás de mí

-espera bombón…voy contigo

-pero quien te crees para decirme bombón!! y a donde crees que vas?

-voy al laboratorio con Mi compañera asignada

Así que con que el había resultado ser el famoso Seiya Kou, mi compañero asignado para el trabajo de laboratorio, que vergüenza y yo que ya me iba de charla de amigas…

-ah…suspire…claro

Teclee rápidamente el celular de Mina y le mande el mensaje que no iría.

Una vez en el laboratorio comenzamos a analizar diferentes muestras sanguíneas, y luego la mezclarlas con los reactivos para completar el estudio.

No se porque se me hizo divertido fastidiar al un poco demasiado confiado Seiya dándole no una mezcla de sangre para reactivo sino una mezcla de 2 reactivos para q los pusiera en el mechero…

-pummmm!

Ante el susto Seiya trastabillo con la banqueta y yo retrocedí sin notar el escalón que estaba detrás de mi pie y caímos… el sobre mi…en una posición comprometedora, sin embargo el no se ruborizo sino me miro como si la cena estuviera servida (con hambre) y se acerco a mis labios, los alcanzo a rozar, cuando yo súbitamente lo empuje (creo que muy a pesar…vamos que era guapísimo, pero en ese momento yo era solo una chica inocente enamorada que solo soñaba estar con su verdadero amor)luego de eso el comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo cada vez mas encolerizada(en ese momento me olvide que había sido yo la que había provocado todo) al verme así, se disculpo, poniendo una carita de lo mas tierna, a lo cual yo cedí y acepte su disculpa, nos dispusimos a limpiar el desastre…

-ves lo que has hecho, la verdad que no tuve buena suerte con el sorteo de compañeros

-yo creo que si la tienes…sabes a cuantas chicas desearían tenerme unas horas en privado?

-(engreído!)jajajajaja, no, si supieran lo ridículo que te ves con ese secador y trapo en la mano!

-ahh..no eso si, a ti bombón el balde y la esponja te quedan muy tentador!

Le tire la esponja mojada a la cara con lo q el respondió tirándome el trapo mojado, luego un balde, luego un vaso de agua….que decir…ambos terminamos mojados y riéndonos a más no poder, ese fue el primer dolor que el me causaría:

-me duele la panza de tanto reírme

-eso…eso significa que debes comer menos y hacer mas abdominales

-(pero que se ha creído este…)cállate!

-jajaja

Y se quedo serio mirándome y dijo:

-ciertamente es una broma, eres hermosa

-glup! Ya son 3 los que piensan igual mis padres y tu jajajaja

-ya sabes…los padres pocas veces se equivocan y en tu caso han acertado, cuando aceptes salir conmigo quiero que me lleves a conocerlos.

-jajajajajajajajaja …bueno ya terminamos acá, estoy cansada(dije, cambiando de tema)

-si, yo también…vamos?

-como que vamos??

-quiero decir que salgamos de acá, tampoco pienso irme contigo bombón, a menos que tu me lo pidas(dijo con aire engreído)

-ah?(ignorándolo)

- ni modo bombón, nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Ese fue el día que conocí a Seiya Kou, un engreído pero quien seria de ese día en adelante mi mejor amigo y mi confidente.

-crees que esto se me ve bien?

- jaja! Es un baile de primavera bombón, no una fiesta de disfraces! Jajajaja rio Seiya divertidamente.

Es cierto era primavera y era el gran baile universitario, era prioritario verme bien, puesto que ahí lo vería a el… mi amor… Darién. Creo que había llegado el tiempo después de tanto que hemos compartido con Seiya de confesarle algo sobre mi vida personal y tal vez me de algún consejo desde su punto de vista…

-ven Seiya siéntate al lado mío

-mmm? Me vas a proponer matrimonio bombón? Jajá

-no seas tonto te quiero contar algo muy importante para mi

- entonces acá estoy, (con cara seria)

Y entonces fue ahí cuando yo le confesé a mi amigo lo que el aun no sabia…

-enamorada de Darién Chiva? Pero..Mi preciosa..Tú sabes el anda con todas

-ya se que no tengo posibilidades de tener algo con el, si a eso te refieres, pero cuando me despierto después de haber soñado con el, anhelo tenerlo cerca, solo aunque sea para tomar su mano

Ante esto Seiya, me tomo la mano y dijo:

-yo a mis sueños los cumplo

No entendí nada!

-en fin…ayúdame a escoger mi ropa (antes de que se burle de que no entiendo nada!)

Y fuimos a la tienda, elegí un vestido blanco a sugerencia de Seiya yo sin dudas habría elegido el mismo en rosado, pero el insistió en que de blanco parecía un ángel…el era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía, y se gano un merecido besote en la mejilla:

-pareces un ángel de blanco(dije, antes de pensar)

- jajaja me haces sentir tan especial …muackssss…gracias amigo

El se sonrojo primero, luego puso una cara como de desilusión diría yo.

Llego la gran noche, me esmere muchísimo con el maquillaje, no porque habitualmente lo necesite, pero si…soy yo…Serena y me salió un grano justo ese día….¡-¡

-chicas llegaron!!

-Serena estas hermosa!

-gracias Amy

-ah..ese vestido me lo prestas!

-si, Mina jajajajaja

Amy y Mina son mis mejores amigas hasta el día de hoy, las conocí desde chica, fuimos vecinas y lo compartimos todo, dolores, alegrías, juegos y hasta la historia del primer beso (ya contare más de eso)

Entrando al baile, para hacer mi entrada triunfal, me cercioré de que no hubieran cascaras de banana ni nada resbaloso cerca y entre, el decorado era fantástico la gente aun se estaba saludando, mire a mis alrededores y lo vi: cabello negro revuelto, ojos celestes que calaban a los hondo de mi pecho, y sentí mi pulso acelerarse y mis piernas no temblaban pero sentí que le faltaban fuerzas, tuve miedo de caerme…cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón en mi hombro:

-hace tiempo que ya no te veía

Me di vuelta…pero quien estaba a mi espalda? Yaten Kou…había sido mi compañero de ingles en una época..pero ahora que lo veo..Kou?? como Seiya??

-Yaten! Tanto tiempo…que ha sido de tu vida!

Soné emocionada y de hecho lo estaba. Era muy atractivo, cabello muy claro, ojos verdes, en este momento recordé que el hermano de el, Taiki era muy atractivo también…sinceramente soy afortunada de conocer chicos tan atractivos u-u

-por si no lo sabes, estudio acá mismo en esta universidad solo que estudio música con mi hermano…lo recuerdas?

- si, claro que si…esta aquí

-hoy no quiso venir, tuvo una pelea con su novia y decidió quedarse encerrado

-y tu sigues de novio?

-claro que no! Eso fue hace mucho…ahh Bunny estas preciosa

-um? Que tiene eso que ver? Jajajajajaja, por cierto conoces a Seiya Kou?

Cuando vi entrar sin dudas al hombre mas atractivo de toda la fiesta, muchas chicas se fueron a saludarlo, quien era?? A ver …era Seiya.

-hola bombón!...primo?

-tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Primos?? Si primos…

-oye, bombón, porque no le presentas a Yaten tus amigas…estoy seguro que alguna le gustara (codeándome a mi)

-gracias, primo por tu amabilidad, pero yo ya encontré a la chica que me gusta (dijo Yaten con seguridad)

Mientras ocurría esto yo fui a buscar algo de beber, dado que me vi en una situación rara…, me tope con Darién al cual salude apropiadamente, ofreciéndole un:

-que tal estas?

-Serena, que sorpresa verte, todo ha marchado bien y tu

-maravillosamente

Y seguí nerviosamente mi camino hasta el bar, cuando escuche a dos chicas hablando:

-pobre Darién, esta asqueado por el acoso de Serena

-si, además no se porque ella insistió tanto, sabiendo que el jamás la tomaría en cuenta.

Acoso? Yo? Que parte de toda esta historia me perdí, acaso el había dicho algo? Que paso? No, lo se, nunca lo supe, pero me sentí profundamente angustiada como si el saludo que le ofrecí a Darién hubiera sido una molestia para el. Me encamine hacia el patio tratando de ahogar mi angustia, yo que quería impresionarlo…que me mirara, cuando en realidad el se sentía…asqueado?? Me senté en un banco solitario apoye los codos en mis rodillas y me sostuve la cabeza con las manos, tapándome los ojos, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba y mi lado…

-que pasa bombón? Porque esta triste la chica mas hermosa del planeta?(dijo con una mirada compasiva)

-es que …es que…el nunca me va a mirar

-no te has dado cuenta, que hay alguien que te mira con admiración, alguien que le pide a la primera estrella que aparece en el cielo…que algún día…tu lo mires como lo miras a el?(clavándome los zafiros)

Mire sorprendida –no se a que te refieres…

-bombón, por no verte sufrir, si en mis manos estuviera, haría que el te viera como yo te veo a ti. Yo por ti moriría.(dijo y le tembló el labio inferior…)

En ese momento sentí que la tierra tembló, se abrió bajo mis pies, que es la confesión que acabo de escuchar? Esta declarando sus sentimientos o se expresa como un amigo?

-eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero bombón (sonriendo, y otra vez con la mirada apenada)

Ufff que alivio… aunque no puedo negar, que en un momento me hizo dudar y hasta lo mire diferente.

-gracias Sei…yo también te quiero

Me abrazo y entramos a la fiesta, hubo muchas miradas envidiosas, y yo me sentí segura bajo su brazo, cuando pusieron una canción lenta, y sin más lo abrasé y nos pusimos a bailar. El cerró los ojos un segundo y me sujeto más fuerte y luego me dejo ir. Llego Yaten y pidió bailar conmigo por lo cual termine bailando con el toda la noche.

-Bunny aceptarías salir conmigo un día de estos? Me dijo al oído

-claro que si Yaten )

En esa noche yo había decidido súbitamente, darme la oportunidad de enamorarme y sin dudas Yaten llenaba mis expectativas, y ante su sorpresivo pedido, no dude en aceptar.

Luego nos juntamos con las chicas:

-Mina, Amy…les presento a Yaten Kou , dije sonriendo

-hola, dijo Yaten secamente

-hola, dijo Amy quien inmediatamente se quedo callada.

-que estudias? Nunca te había visto en nuestra facultad! Indago Mina

-estudio música, en la misma universidad, respondiendo de mala gana

-espero que algún día me invites a escuchar una de tus canciones, insistió Mina

-si, claro, le diré a Serena para que la acompañes.

Fue obvio que a Mina le había encantado…pero el solo tenia ojos para mi, Mina lo noto y me dio una palmadita en la espalda en signo de aprobación. Dado esto acepte salir y…

Llego el viernes y fue el día de mi salida con Yaten:

-me ha encantado es a película

- a mi me has encantado tu Bunny desde el día en que te vi, y estuve esperando mucho tiempo por una oportunidad contigo.

Esas fueron sus palabras y desde ese entonces comenzamos a salir cada vez mas seguido, a pasar tiempo en mi casa… y si! Me gustaba…me gustaba Yaten Kou y un buen día estábamos charlando y se poso una abeja en su nariz y yo al ver las muecas que el hacia, comenzó a reírme:

-jajajajajaja

-hey no te rías, que no es agradable tener a una abeja en tu nariz, mas cuando eres alérgico y podrías morir

A lo cual quede seria…

-jajaja te pusiste seria…tienes miedo a que me pase algo? Dijo con una mirada muy seductora, no me gusta verte seria señorita Serena

Y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y yo a el, cuando, en un momento nos miramos… y el fue suavemente apoyando sus labios sobre los míos, deslizando su lengua por mis labios y yo me rendí, me deje ser invadida por su fuego, mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano y yo saboreaba su lengua hasta quedarme sin aire. Ese aunque resulte increíble fue mi primer beso, no fue del hombre que más amaba…pero sin duda fue un beso inolvidable.-

Lo mire avergonzada… el levanto mi rostro, y me dijo:

-sabes que me gustas? Y ya llevo mucho tiempo con esta pregunta…quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento, paso por mi cabeza Seiya dándome como un remordimiento infundado ¿Qué fue eso?…y también Darién, en el cual seguía pensando a diario y en lo feliz que seria a su lado si el me lo permitiera y ahí cuando me vi luego de ser besada por uno de los hombres mas atractivos que había visto…¿Pensando en Darién?¿dejando pasar lo que podría ser la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien que verdaderamente se siente atraído por mi? Decidí aceptar y ver si lograba dejar todo atrás.(se que suena terrible, pero estaba desesperada por hacer que mi corazón se sintiera vivo de nuevo)

-si, Yaten…pero me tendrás que dar el primer gusto de novia caprichosa(dije haciendo mueca)

-cual?

-vamos ya…tengo que decírselo a Seiya, bien sabes que el es muy importante para mi

-esta bien...pero tiene que ser ahora?

- jejeje..Si!

Lo tome su rostro con ambas manos y apoye mis labios sobre el, sus labios sabían deliciosos, y nos dispusimos a besarnos, abrió sus labios delicadamente, tomando mi labio inferior, degustándolo, adentro su lengua y mi corazón palpitaba, coloco sus manos en mi cintura sentía que todo mi cuerpo se ponía ansioso por mas, nos besamos hasta agotar el aire. Y me dijo:

-Serena…

-yo..Interrumpí… perdón, nunc a había besado antes (dije colorada a mas no poder)

-que? Miro sorprendido(no podía creer que Serena no haya sido besada, y menos estando tan cerca de su primo…y por su destreza debería pensar que esta mintiendo, aun a pesar de sus dudas, acepto su declaración)" yo te enseñare" le dijo.

Yo asentí y tome mi campera y nos dispusimos a ir al departamento de Seiya…

Que extraño es recordar que en esos tiempos Seiya fue desapareciendo, mas nunca dejo de estar a mi lado, pero note cierta lejanía a veces, pero seguía siendo mi amigo y confidente por eso:

-hola bombón! Que alegría verte…ah Yaten que bueno verte a ti también.

- como se, tu eres muy importante para Serena y quisimos pasar pronto a verte

-porque?

- veras, Sei…como decirte…

-lo que Serena quiere decirte es que hoy , así como nos ves, somos novios.

Seiya hizo una pequeña mueca en su cara, como si le hubiese caído un baldazo de agua fría, pero luego rio..

-jajaja! Me alegro por ustedes esto habrá que festejarlo, pero hoy no podre, porque ya tenia un compromiso previo.

-hey…. Sei dije apuntando a sus ojos, te quiero amigo.

El sonrió y me abrazo…-te felicito...dijo a mi oído..

_Este U.A me parece casi tan jodido como el anime…Naoko… que te costaba hacer a Seiya un estúpido o matar a Darién? Ahh yo no estaría acá dándole vuelta a las cosas…_

_Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista me parece que yo estoy haciendo lo mismito!! Me gustan los 2! Y en el próximo capitulo verán porque…(si fuera la reina Serenity crearía la bigamia o haría a la infidelidad legal(no es lo mismooo?)jajaja!!) Y Yaten ¿? Que me dicen de eso? No se la veían venir, el primer novio de Serena y también su primer beso y su primer algo más? Ahh eso lo veremos un poco mas adelante!!_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

MISS ODANGO


	3. Capitulo 3: Leyendo Mentes

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Leyendo mentes: _queridas lectoras(si, en plural…que engreída que soy jajaja) como verán esta contada en primera persona, lo cual me obliga a contarle un poco mas de nuestros galanes en cuestión: Darién, Seiya y Yaten (en orden de aparición y no de importancia!) en este capitulo sacare a relucir varias cosas, algunas evidentes, y otras…no. Ahí les va _

Darién:

Tome mi auto luego del partido de básquet, sin sospechar que en mi casa se estaba planteando seriamente el tema de mis estudios, para mi no había nada que plantear seria medico, al igual que mi padre, lo cual luego de una discusión fue aceptado.

Recuerdo muy bien la clase inaugural y no por sus palabras sino precisamente porque fue aquel día que conocí a Serena Tsukino, no la conocí como se conoce a alguien normal, la conocí tirada de espaldas al suelo con la mueca mas graciosa que pueda imaginar, sin dudas ahí fue cuando supe que la quería a mi lado. Inmediatamente inicie una amistad, basada en nuestra compatibilidad de estudiar, yo sacaba mejores notas…es cierto, pero ella realmente comprendía los temas. Poco a poco la fui conociendo y me gustaba cada vez mas…hasta llegue a comprarme un perfume carísimo solo para impresionarla, solo para ella, yo me sentía bastante seguro puesto a que rumoreaban las chicas que ella estaba prendada de mi, hasta recuerdo una nota en clases que decía que de tanto mirarme me iba a gastar…jajaja…no me importo, yo solo quería estar con ella a cada tarde, simplemente porque me transmitía paz, y un amor que hasta el día de hoy no llego a comparar con algo mundano, que no hubiera dado por sostener su mano mas de los breves segundos que la sostuve para colocarle el anillo de mi madre, que ella rechazo con delicadeza, pero lo rechazo… no tendría porque sorprenderme si después de todo por mas que yo trataba de sacar sus sentimientos ella terminaba evadiéndome…

Al verme perdidamente enamorado, mi amigo Haruka, me convenció para ir a la playa un fin de semana y probar los placeres terrenales. Y eso fue lo que sucedió…conocí a Rei una muchacha bella, desinhibida, sin complicaciones, sin entrar en detalles diré con ella llegue mas lejos de lo que habría soñado, dejándome extasiado con ganas de mas sexo y ahí fue cuando el amor…amor mío hacia Serena se torno un poco menos importante. Aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Serena, no por simple sexo, pero una cosa llevo a otra y termine en un noviazgo con Rei… porque? Porque me daba lo que Serena no me daba…además pensé que si Serena me veía con ella tal vez reaccionaria… pero no fue así, ella simplemente se dejo de interesar por mi, antes de que yo me luciera con mi nueva novia ella invento una excusa para no verme, una excusa que fue tan ridícula que me dolió tanto que decidí alejarme de ella por un tiempo. Luego comenzó el semestre y me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en mi clase… yo la deje alejarse…sinceramente ese día me importo, pero los siguientes fui haciendo nuevos amigos y chicas que no me dejaban en paz me ayudaron a tomarme las cosas sin mayores sobresaltos…todo estaba controlado…por fin podía comer un plato de pasta sin echarme a llorar, recordando que esa era su comida favorita.-.-.

Todo iba bien hasta el baile de primavera, cuando la vi llegar como un ángel de blanco…juro que me sorprendió, yo había apostado a que vendría de rosa… no hice mas que verla y comenzar a sentir una adrenalina increíble que me invadía, causándome palpitaciones y sentí que mi cuerpo no me respondía, por lo cual me escondí…tuve miedo de caerme…confieso.

Sus ojos celestes enormes, dulces, compasivos, sus labios pequeños, tentadores aframbuesados, y su cuerpo pequeño y esbelto…sentí que la amaba de nuevo…pero aun así tuve que evitarla.

Sin embargo la observaba siendo rodeada por unos brazos de un hombre de cabellos claros y ojos verdes…que no era su amigo! Su amigo es Seiya Kou que por mas que me pese por ser tan atractivo como yo, es su amigo…personalmente no lo conozco…pero se rumorea que tiene a mas de media universidad detrás de el, que es carismático, gracioso y váyase a saber que otra maravilla…algo bueno? El solo la ve como un amigo.

Volviendo a la historia cuando me saludo, supe mantener distancia sin mostrar ni un poco de las sensaciones que acabo de recordar…y ella?, ella me saludo sin mas.

Cada día me despierto pensando en ella, en el amor que le tengo y que no me animo a vivir, si ella me demostrara que siente algo…algo…a veces he sentido que ella siente lo mismo que yo…una conexión mas allá de lo terrenal, yo no la quiero para poseerla…yo solo la quiero cerca.

Seiya:

Como decidí ser medico? Pues en realidad tenia pensado ser músico como mis primos, pero mi familia insistió en que yo debía elegir una carrera solida, yo acepte…sabiendo que el día en que me convierta en medico, me dedicare a la música…yo nunca renuncio a un sueño.

Y sueños…sueño es lo que sentí en esa clase de Fisiología, hasta que una chica que estaba sentada a mi lado cayo al piso…jajaja…hasta el día de hoy me puedo reír recordando ese momento…ella por supuesto para mi suerte era hermosa, un tanto torpe…pero hermosa, lo que mas recuerdo es sus mejillas…se puede conquistar a un hombre por sus mejillas?? Jajá bueno siendo sincero… fue un no se que… claro que al verla así tuve que decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza...procura caer en mi brazos?...jajaja…me rechazo groseramente creo yo…ese fue su error, porque a partir de ahí haría lo que fuera por conquistarla. Termino la clase y teníamos laboratorio…con?? Serena Tsukino?? Quien es? pregunte mirando la lista, me dijo una compañera que era la chica que se había caído en mitad de la clase, Destino!! Como te quiero!! Corrí para alcanzarla y ella seguía en plan de importante, un punto mas para ella que me gustaba un poco mas, ni decir lo que estuve a punto de hacer en ese laboratorio…la iba a besar y después quien sabe que…pero las cosas no resultaron como las planee, resulto que ella cambio algo en mi, y ya no vi a una mujer…un objeto…vi a el ser mas tierno que yo llegue a conocer. Y así fue como me convertí en su amigo, su mejor amigo, y ni que decir que a veces me parece todo una mentira, yo el amigo abnegado, cuando a veces solamente me quedo mirando sus labios pensando como seria rozarlos, o cierro los ojos escuchando su voz, sintiéndome el peor mentiroso de todos. Claro…si soy su amigo…pero también la quiero…me siento dividido en 2…aunque las cosas que hago como amigo también las hago por amor.

Recuerdo este día…

-ven Seiya siéntate al lado mío

-mmm? Me vas a proponer matrimonio bombón? Bromee

-no seas tonto te quiero contar algo muy importante para mi

- entonces acá estoy, le dije

Me confeso que estaba enamorada…enamorada…de otro!!

-enamorada de Darién Chiva? Pero..Mi preciosa..Tú sabes el anda con todas. Dije realmente mascando celos y bronca, aun así es la pura verdad.

-ya se que no tengo posibilidades de tener algo con el, si a eso te refieres, pero cuando me despierto después de haber soñado con el, anhelo tenerlo cerca, solo aunque sea para tomar su mano, dijo ella.- yo me sentí angustiado como si me estuvieran dando una paliza, pero vi su carita penosa y le tome la mano y le dije:

-yo a mis sueños los cumplo

Claro que no entendió nada!! Es un bombón un poco inocente, tal vez me anime a decirle algo mas contundente mas adelante, pero no entendió que mi sueño era tomarla de la mano y en ese mismo momento lo estaba cumpliendo.

La lleve a elegir ropa para el baile de primavera, por cierto, creo que una de las noches mas fatídicas de mi vida…

Todo empezó bien elegí un vestido que la hacia ver como una princesa, princesa a la cual había decidido declararle mi amor esa misma noche. Me encontré con varias cosas esa noche…que cambiarían sin duda el curso de mis días, primero me tope con mi primo Yaten el cual estaba muy abrazado de ella, sin saber que charla compartieron, cuando Serena se fue a buscar bebida, quise averiguar de que se trataba, pero note que Serena salía angustiada al jardín y mejor que indagar se me hizo estar al lado de mi mujer…

La vi triste, y mi corazón se partió en 2…

-que pasa bombón? Porque esta triste la chica mas hermosa del planeta? Le pregunte

-es que …es que…el nunca me va a mirar, ella dijo

-no te has dado cuenta, que hay alguien que te mira con admiración, alguien que le pide a la primera estrella que aparece en el cielo…que algún día…tu lo mires como lo miras a el?

Fue mi intento de declaración de amor, pero ella no entendió tampoco…entonces me di cuenta de que yo no podía ocupar, no ahora, un espacio en su corazón

-bombón, por no verte sufrir, si en mis manos estuviera, haría que el te viera como yo te veo a ti. Yo por ti moriría.

Y si realmente hubiera estado en mis manos el que Darién Chiba la mirara y la hiciera feliz, juro que lo hubiera hecho…porque por amor, como le dije moriría. Pero ella se incomodo…me sentí débil y estúpido por asemejar mi amor hacia ella con el de ella hacia el, y en ese momento supe que ella no me iba a corresponder…

-eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero bombón. Quitándole el peso de los hombros y aceptando de alguna manera que esta "niña" me pisoteara el corazón, no se si estaba listo para ser solo su amigo sin esperanzas de mas…

-gracias Sei…yo también te quiero, dijo…

Yo sabia que las cartas ya estaban echadas, su corazón era de otro, aun así yo no me iba a alejar, prefiero conformarme con poder oler sus cabellos, a una vida sin bombón.

La abrasé y entramos a la fiesta, pusieron una canción…una canción que a partir de ese día me la recordaría se llamaba "estrellitas y duendes" , ella me abrazo y nos pusimos a bailar. Cerré mis ojos para enjugar las lagrimas que se me venían, la abrase fuerte, como rogando que se quede conmigo, que ese momento durara para siempre y luego la deje ir…porque comprendí…

Tiempo después ella había comenzado una relación poco seria con Yaten y yo….yo quería que ella fuera feliz…le di y me di un poco de espacio…para no quemarme.

Hasta el día en que vino a casa a decirme que ya era oficialmente novia de mi primo:

-hola bombón! Que alegría verte ah Yaten que bueno verte a ti también. Dije sinceramente

- como se, tu eres muy importante para Serena y quisimos pasar pronto a verte

En ese justo momento mi corazón se estrujo, anticipando…

-porque?

- veras, Sei…como decirte…(intento ella…pero algo en ella no pudo)

-lo que Serena quiere decirte es que hoy , así como nos ves, somos novios.

Me cayó como un balde de agua fría, sentí como si el mundo colapsara, pero allí estaba ella, convertí mi dolor en una sonrisa y dije sin más: -jajaja! Me alegro por ustedes esto habrá que festejarlo, pero hoy no podre, porque ya tenia un compromiso previo.(compromiso?? Cual?? Pero de verdad necesito tiempo para asimilarlo)

-hey…. Sei te quiero amigo. Dijo clavándome la mirada más tierna

Sonreí y la abrase -te felicito..Le dije a su oído queriendo esconder mi voz temblosa.

Cerré la puerta me puse de espaldas a esta y caí al suelo, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, maldiciéndome…debo ser estúpido…golpeando el piso con el puño luego queriendo arrancarme los cabellos…tanto dolor, saber que sus labios son de otro, sus palabras son para otro, su cuerpo será para otro? Noo, basta…basta…y lo peor de todo es que se que saldré a festejar con ellos, hoy no, pero quizás mañana…y tendré que fingir alegría y lo hare, yo haría lo que sea por ella.

Yaten:

Conocí a Serena en la clase de ingles, cuando éramos más chicos y ciertamente me parecía preciosa, digna de mi compañía. Pero también me parecía inmadura y demasiado recatada para lo que yo buscaba en esos momentos. Menuda fue la sorpresa de verla en el baile de primavera de la universidad! Muchos la catalogarían como un "ángel" a mi se me hizo una mujer perversa con todas las letras…ese vestido que marcaba cada curva de su tentador cuerpo, me hicieron sentir ganas de pecar de lujurioso en ese mismo momento, y digo perversa, porque ese vestido y ese cuerpo contrastaban terriblemente con la mujer que yo sabia que era Serena, como había crecido! Y no digo solamente de estatura…

La tome por la espalda y apoye mi mentón en su hombro, desinhibidamente, como soy yo…yo deseo y mi cuerpo cumple las ordenes! Y Serena seria mía a como de lugar! Y mas cuando vi que mi primo había posado sus ojos sobre ella sabia que debía moverme rápido! Debo decir que por instantes di la partida por perdida cuando los vi juntos en el jardín… y luego bailando…pero Yaten Kou es muchas cosas…menos un perdedor! Así que me dispuse a arrebatársela a mi primo y sorprendentemente no tuve batalla…tal vez si! Mi primo la veía como un amigo… aun así no iba a quedarme dormido en laureles, así que ni lerdo ni perezoso me dispuse a invitarla a salir, yo sabia que ese era el comienzo de algo…como dije…nunca pierdo y se que soy irresistible, aun para la despistada de Serena. Y así me hice dueño del corazón de ella…cuando quise acordar la hice mi novia y hasta me puedo preciar de ser el primero en probar sus labios…aunque debo admitir que dudo que eso sea cierto, pero eso no importa, aun si fuera mentira no tengo una mente retrograda, soy muy abierto. Que siente mi corazón…bueno en cierto grado resiento el hecho de que ella evidentemente enamorada de mi y yo no lo estoy aun. Aun la estoy conociendo y nuestra química es increíble.

Este 3er capitulo va dedicado a la Srta. Vicky Kou de Malfoy (no hacia falta que aclares que te gusta Seiya ya que he leído un par de fanfics tuyos y me quedo clarísimo!! Jaja) que tuvo la delicadeza de dedicar su tiempo a leerlo y a dejar review y que espero que también tenga la delicadeza de no dejarme con las ganas del prox. Capitulo de cuando seas mía!(si va con reproche y todo)

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. Dale al go!_

MISS ODANGO


	4. Capitulo 4: Un clavo saca otro?

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Yo estaba tan contenta de saber que mi amigo me apoyaba en mi decisión! Era casi todo perfecto, tenia a mi lado un hombre atractivo, fogoso que comenzaba a hacerme olvidar de a ratos mi obsesión con Darién, con mis amigas todo fluía igual que siempre y con todo esto había me había hecho parte un poco de la familia de Seiya…las cosas me estaban saliendo muy bien! Ya habían pasado 6 meses de noviazgo sin peleas! Pero por supuesto todo este bienestar no podía durar:

los reclamos de Yaten por llevar la relación un paso mas allá ya se hacían cada vez mas seguidos y terminaba cada vez, tomándolo de peor manera que la vez anterior…y yo… sabia que en algún momento iba a ceder, pero aun no estaba lista! Sentía que mi cuerpo deseaba cosas que mi alma no, mi alma quería compartir ese momento con alguien realmente especial, y no…no es que Yaten no fuera especial para mi…es solo que aunque logra encender mi libido, no logra llegar a mi alma.

"_espera" dijo ella y el se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos ardientes en ella, se acerco a su oído, y le dijo "eres la mitad del alma que me falta "y ella sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, el la abrazo suavemente, haciendo que el contacto entre los cuerpos fuera extremo, para dejarla ir "pero nos tenemos que separar" dijo el, y ella sintió un gran dolor en su pecho "tu sabes que debe ser así" dijo una voz._

Ante esto, otra vez con Darién en sus sueños despertó Serena afligida.

Era un día caluroso de esos que te obligan a tomarte un baño o 2 y Yaten estaba en mi departamento, cuando Salí de la ducha, lo encontré sentado en mi cama, hizo un gesto para que yo lo acompañara y así lo hice, el llevaba el torso desnudo mostrando sus seductores pectorales, hombros bien formados, abdomen marcado, piel bronceada, y sentí como esa química que fluía entre nosotros comenzaba a actuar, el beso mi nuca, delicadamente mientras con sus brazos me sujetaba, yo sentía como mi cuerpo se contraía al sentir esas cosquillas, pero ahí percibí sus planes y me levante abruptamente llegando a la puerta que estaba cerrada, cuando lo hice, me tomo de las caderas y apoyo su entrepierna a mis glúteos haciéndome sentir deseada, lentamente bajo la bata que me rodeaba y el recorrió mi espalda mientras que lo único que yo podía hacer era agitarme de placer, mientras recargaba mis manos en la puerta, su mano izquierda me tomaba de la cadera, mientras que la derecha se comenzó a mover desde mi cadera a mi entrepierna, solo alcanzo a rozarla para que yo me pusiera alerta otra vez…

-seriamente, Yaten…aun para mi no es el momento dije suavemente

Me dio la vuelta, rozo mis labios y dijo

-es que acaso no me deseas como yo a ti?

Eso…era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba, aun así sabia que no me sentía totalmente cómoda.

-si fuera por deseo hace rato ya habría sido tuya, y eso lo sabes de sobra, dije yo sin alejar mis labios de los de el.

-no me amas? Es eso? Y sonrió de lado al decirlo, como si preguntara algo sobre lo que ya sabia la respuesta.

-esteee…yo…no estoy lista! Y te quiero, si, pero no te amo, confesé.

-y tu necesitas amarme? Esta bien, me esforzare por que me ames…como yo a ti…porque si! Si Serena yo te amo.

Resonó en mi habitación, yo lo abrase en muestra de mi afecto.

Mientras que a pocas cuadras del departamento de Serena:

"_jajaja, yo se que te gustan mis pasteles, a todos le saben mal menos a ti" dijo riéndose la rubia, "es que bombón, nada que venga de ti me sabe mal" viéndose, frente a frente, admiro sus ojos, su boca, la recorrió completamente, tomo su mejilla y la acaricio…suave como el terciopelo, apoyo sus labios tiernamente sobre ella y ella se acerco para profundizar el beso, mientras que tomaba su mano en la de ella "nunca me dejes, suspiro a su oído", "nunca" respondió el._

Este era el sueño que recordaba de anoche Seiya, cuando fue interrumpido:

-no crees que es hora de que revelemos lo nuestro? Dijo Mina, de la forma caprichosa que era tan de su estilo…

-mmm. Esta bien! Dijo sonriendo Seiya, mientras rascaba su cabeza –en la cena de esta noche lo haremos.

La verdad es que hacia tres meses Mina y Seiya habían comenzado a entenderse, y Seiya se sentía muy solo y desesperado al verse desplazado del lado de Serena por Yaten. Por su parte también decidió poner atención en otra persona y esa persona fue Mina, precisamente porque era muy parecida a Serena, tan parecidas en el momento de la intimidad Seiya se focalizaba en no equivocarse de nombre, y se le deslizara un "te amo" a la persona equivocada o un "Serena" en medio de los gemidos. Si, el sabia que eso no estaba precisamente bien, pero el también tenia que calmar sus deseos carnales y alguien con quien poder desahogar todo ese afecto.

Mina por su parte, siempre considero que Yaten era muy apuesto, desde el momento en que lo conoció le gusto, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia chances frente a Serena, por lo menos ante él y el hecho de que el rechazara hasta su amistad había hecho estragos con su ego, necesitaba sentirse admirada, deseada y ahí fue cuando poso sus ojos en Seiya, el cual siempre se le hizo atractivo(bueno a ella y a todas las chicas que lo conocían) y siempre pensó que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Serena, pero al ver que las cosas cambiaban de rumbo, se cuestiono sus pensamientos y decidió que la idea de que Seiya estuviera enamorado de Serena era simplemente una estupidez, dado a que el estaba muy contento y cómodo con la relación entre su primo y ella…entonces se dio la oportunidad de tratarlo y siendo Mina como es, no perdió esa oportunidad demostrándole todo su interés en el, interés que el devolvió y con creces! Era el hombre más caballeroso que hubiera conocido, siempre cuidando los detalles, haciéndola sentir hermosa y apreciada, protegiéndola y brindándole el apoyo moral que ella nunca tuvo en su familia.

-Es normal que cuando dos personas se atraen, como nos atraemos nosotros, pase lo que va a pasar ahora, dijo Mina.

- estas segura, pregunto Seiya…porque es un paso muy importante.

-si, lo es, para nuestra relación, porque no estaría completa, si le faltara esto. Dijo ella tomando el mentón de el y presionando sus labios sobre los de el, logrando un fogoso beso.-yo quiero esto…murmuro a su oído.

-hace poco que estamos juntos y yo no quiero, que des un paso tan importante tan pronto. Dijo Seiya con dulzura

-Sei, no te lo he dicho antes, pero creo que te refieres a mi virginidad, largando una sonrisita- ya no soy virgen, aun así también espero algo especial en esta oportunidad…pero si tú no tienes deseos…

-si te deseo, dijo el muchacho clavando sus zafiros en ella, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto y la recostó en su cama…

Ese fue el primer encuentro(sexual) entre Mina y Seiya, no porque Seiya lo hubiera propiciado…el antes de esa charla no estaba ni en planes de hacerlo, pero Mina que cargaba con una increíble y bestial sexualidad, realmente deseaba un momento así. Seiya por su parte si bien cargaba con su sexualidad consideraba prioritario, antes que nada, respetar a la pareja en sus decisiones, y además hasta ese momento toda su sexualidad había estado enfocada en Serena, que era su fantasía oculta…

De esto ya había pasado unas semanas, y aunque Seiya no estaba precisamente orgulloso de acostarse con una mujer, amando a otra, en esta etapa decidió darle rienda suelta al asunto, Mina realmente despertaba la virilidad en el, y el no se quejaba…tal vez todo esto despertaba en el sentimientos de admiración hacia Mina, pues el consideraba también que pocas veces se había encontrado con alguien tan desinhibida sexualmente hablando, cosa que el encontraba tremendamente atractivo en ella.

Se dispusieron a ir a la cena en la casa de Amy … se encontraron con un Yaten incomodo y una Serena un poco pensativa. Pasaron y Mina fue directamente a la cocina con Serena y Amy. Se estaban poniendo al día, cuando sonó el timbre era Taiki, que había sido invitado en una conspiración entre Serena y Yaten para propiciar algo con Amy, puesto a que Serena había insistido incansablemente de la posible compatibilidad de aquellos 2.

-disculpa que sea indiscreto primo, pero que pasa entre Serena y tu? Han peleado? Pregunto Seiya

-bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, te confesare que estamos en planes de llevar esta relación un poco mas lejos

Seiya trago, saliva, pero le costo, pasarla, como si se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta

-debes, respetarla dijo el.

-claro que si primo, ella se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mi, por eso le tengo paciencia…pero shh no menciones que te dije esto porque se va a enojar conmigo

Seiya asintió.

-Ya esta la mesa ya estaba servida dijo Amy

Y tomaron asiento.

-bueno, les tengo que dar una gran noticia, dijo Yaten

-déjame que la diga yo hermano, dijo Taiki

Yaten asintió.

-hemos sido elegidos por una compañía para editar nuestro primer disco, solo que nuestro vocalista ha decidido que no va a poder acompañarnos, aun así es una buena noticia, y estoy seguro de que conseguiremos a otro.

Todos brindaron contentos

-siempre me gusto la música, en algún momento se me cruzo la idea de estudiar piano, dijo Amy.

-yo te enseñare si quieres, dijo Taiki con amabilidad.

-seria un gusto, dijo Amy emocionada. Ante la mirada picara de Serena…

-hemm hemmm dijo Mina, pellizcando en el muslo a Seiya

- amigos tengo algo, perdón, tenemos algo que contarles…

Serena miro intrigada

-Mina y yo estamos saliendo dijo Seiya con un tono orgulloso

- te felicito dijo Serena en un tono seco -y a ti también Mina

Todos volvieron a brindar. Y a Seiya le dio un brinco el corazón cuando sintió la mirada de Serena, clavada en el.

Se despidieron de Amy, y se dirigían todos a la salida del edificio cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Seiya y Mina…Serena se dio la vuelta cuando vio ese apasionado beso…y luego siguió caminando del brazo de Yaten que reía al ver las mejillas coloradas de Serena al ver tal demostración de amor.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, luego de despedir a Yaten en la puerta, Serena lanzo su cartera a la mesa, violentamente, estaba enojada…algo le pasaba…no sabia porque se sentía así de incomoda, una vez ya lista para dormir y recostada en su cama repaso su día y se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban tan bien como ella creía, la relación con Yaten estaba tirante porque ella no podía darle lo que el pedía, no todavía…y si! Estaba molesta por la relación de su amigos…pero porque? Pensó… mientras subía los brazos a su cabeza colocándolos debajo de la almohada. Porque Mina no le había adelantado nada? Y su mejor amigo? Tal vez querían aclarar las cosas antes de decirlo…pensó…sintiendo una sensación de dolor en su pecho, inspiro profundo, cerro los ojos…Mañana será otro día…murmuro.

"_porque? Porque estas con otra!!" grito Serena, mientras lloraba, el jugueteo con un mechon rubio que le caía al lado de la oreja y respondió "tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo, acá en tus sueños, y cuando abras los ojos también, no tengas miedo, bombón"_

Ese fue el sueño de Serena, sueño que la dejo mas confundida que antes. Porque este sueño la hizo dudar sobre su amistad con Seiya, ella debería estar contenta por el, pero en cambio hasta en sueños, se veía celosa y frustrada. Estoy celosa? Se pregunto a si misma, moviendo la cabeza, rio, tomando ese comentario como absurdo, Seiya era su amigo…siempre lo seria, "a lo mejor si estoy un poco celosa de que alguien este antes que yo para el, pero así son las cosas, me tengo que alegrar por el" dijo firmemente. Aun así también se sintió extrañada de haber soñado con el antes que con su ya recurrente compañero de sueños, Darién…

A todo esto Darién se acababa de enterar que su preciada Serena estaba de novia hace 6 meses, su sangre hirvió, al saberlo, por boca de Haruka que se había topado con ella y el en el centro comercial…-los vi muy sonrientes , ja! Sonrientes…ella esta feliz y yo acá hace meses como un pasmado pensando que pronto tendría la oportunidad de cruzarla, aclarar las cosas, reanudar nuestra amistad y tal vez animarme a mas…si es cierto que tengo a Rei, pero en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, he sentido cariño, pero la sensación de amor que tengo de solo pensar en Serena, no ha sido y pienso que jamás será igualada por otra mujer…pensó apretando el puño. Esta vez el había pensado seriamente volver a acercarse a ella, ya que no aguantaba soñar con ella noche de por medio, pensar en ella cuando escuchaba alguna canción romántica…hasta catalogo lo suyo como obsesión…así que no iba a dejarla pasar, pero esta vez se encontró con otro obstáculo, y Darién era poco valiente como para pararse frente a ella y decirle la verdad sin mas, y con esto de saber que ella estaba con otro, se termino de acobardar…

"_espera" dijo ella y el se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos ardientes en ella, se acerco a su oído, y le dijo "eres la mitad del alma que me falta" y el sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, la abrazo suavemente, haciendo que el contacto entre los cuerpos fuera extremo, para dejarla ir "pero nos tenemos que separar" dijo el, y al decirlo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho "tu sabes que debe ser así" dijo una voz._

Ante este sueño Darién despertó agitado.

Así, Verte de Lejos

Así, verte de lejos, definitivamente.  
Tú vas con otro hombre, y yo con otra mujer.  
Y sí que como el agua que brota de una fuente  
aquellos bellos días ya no pueden volver.

Así, verte de lejos y pasar sonriente,  
como quien ya no siente lo que sentía ayer,  
y lograr que mi rostro se quede indiferente  
y que el gesto de hastío parezca de placer.

Así, verte de lejos, y no decirte nada  
ni con una sonrisa, ni con una mirada,  
y que nunca sospeches cuánto te quiero así.

Porque aunque nadie sabe lo que a nadie le digo,  
la noche entera es corta para soñar contigo  
y todo el día es poco para pensar en ti.

_Este poema es del señor J. A. Buesa y es mi inspiración y también es parte de mi historia personal._

_/Este va dedicado a Kinsei-Hime….perdón por la ortografía, hago la revisión ortográfica del Word….no es mi culpa…es la del Word, pero pido perdón de parte mía y de de parte de este programa pedorro jajajaja!!_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _**Dale al go**_! __**Pd:**__ no hice el lemmon de Mina y Seiya porque me puse celosa u-u! _

MISS ODANGO--**no lo olvides…alguien sueña contigo!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Vacaciones?

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ya estaba llegando el final de las vacaciones, cuando por fin acordaron ir al campamento organizado por la universidad…

Serena, ya había puesto su mente en ir un paso mas allá con Yaten, porque se había enternecido al saber que el la amaba y también se había sentido culpable de no haberle correspondido la declaración de amor, de esto ya había pasado una semana…y el simplemente se había comportado amoroso y tal vez estas vacaciones le ayudarían a tomar una decisión…pensó ella.

Yaten Kou tenia el orgullo herido, tanto que se sentía enojado consigo mismo, por haber hablado de amor antes que ella, y si bien en ese momento puso cara de saber que ella no lo amaba, en el fondo de su corazón siempre pensó que las cosas eran al revés y que Serena solo estaba esperando a que el fuera el primero en decírselo, pero al ver que se equivoco, cambio de estrategia y se puso en plan de ser paciente y el novio abnegado "paciencia" fue la palabra que se gravo en el cerebro de ahí en adelante. Este campamento seria una buena oportunidad para olvidarse del asunto y aflojar tensiones…decidió, él.

Mina…simplemente quería pasarla bien y lo hacia, el campamento seria otra entretenida historia para agregar a su lista…amigas, su nueva pareja, sol, una laguna, chicos apuestos y ella!, sonrió a sus adentros Mina.

Seiya acepto ir a regañadientes, sabia que no podría evitar estar al lado de Serena y Yaten, y el solo hecho de fingir gusto por eso, le hacia ver que seria una semana difícil, y para colmo de todo, andar ventilando su relación con Mina…la cual no era reservada y él, si bien la apreciaba a veces se sentía incomodo al tener que estar abrazando o besando a Mina delante de Serena… odio tener que ir y odio no tener opción, pensó Seiya.

Amy se ilusiono al saber de este campamento, pues podría estar cerca de Taiki para conocerlo, aunque, tan típico de ella dudo un poco de sus ansias de conocerlo. Si Serena asegura que hay posibilidades, estoy segura que esta semana, no será en vano, pero ante la duda mejor llevare mi cuaderno de química…pensó previniendo Amy.

Taiki se sintió alagado al saber que Amy iba por el a ese campamento, se sintió aliviado de no ir de mal tercio…una chica linda, inteligente…eso es prometedor, pero por si acaso Yaten le estaba viendo la cara, decidió llevar su guitarra y cuaderno de música.

Darién había asegurado su viaje al campamento antes de que la idea de este hubiera existido, estaba planeando una semana de desenfrenos y locuras con sus amigos, sus amigos que sin duda lo llevarían al epicentro de la diversión! Realmente le había tomado el gustito a eso de ser popular y solicitado por las damas, cometiendo engaños a repetición a su "novia" Rei, guiado por los consejos de Haruka y Diamante que realmente daban cátedra a la hora de conquistar, seducir a las mujeres y dejar a sus respectivas novias como tontas. Este será una semana inolvidable! Sonrió Darién.

Rei, Michiru y Lita novias de Darién, Haruka y Diamante, nunca recibieron una invitación de sus novios…pero vamos ni una ni la otra eran tontas, así que organizaron, encontrarse "casualmente" en la laguna, con sus desprevenidos novios.

Laguna Infinita era un lugar realmente precioso, había sido denominado así ya que tenia forma del signo infinito, siendo uno de los círculos propiedad privada de una familia adinerada y el otro era propiedad de la universidad. Ya fuera de día o de noche se veía en la laguna el reflejo del sol o de la luna, desde los montes que rodeaban dicha laguna.

Paraje de Luz se llamaba el complejo que la universidad poseía en aquel lugar, este complejo contaba con cabañas rusticas distribuidas espaciosamente sobre el monte que rodeaba a aquella laguna, cada cabaña estaba preparada para albergar a 3 personas cómodamente, el complejo además contaba con un salón de usos múltiples y cada año ofrecían sus instalaciones a sus alumnos organizando el famoso campamento de verano que duraba una semana y siempre lo organizaban 2 semanas antes del comienzo del nuevo año lectivo, abierto a quienes llevaran sus estudios al día y con calificaciones altas. Al ser un campamento universitario había muchas cosas permitidas, pero lo que no estaba permitido era que las cabañas fueran mixtas…

Ya era día sábado cuando, llegaron los estudiantes a ocupar el complejo, eran exactamente 51 alumnos los confirmados, y eran 20 cabañas hermosas, de las cuales Serena, Amy y Mina ocuparon una que estaba justamente en el centro a lo alto del monte, con la mejor vista pero con el camino mas largo al centro de actividades, cincuenta metros se encontraba la cabaña ocupada por Taiki, Seiya y Yaten a la derecha de la cabaña de las chicas. La cabaña que estaba a la izquierda había sido designada a Haruka, Darién y Diamante que aun no llegaban al complejo.

Los que ya habían llegado, acomodaron sus pertenencias, curiosearon sus propias cabañas y la de sus amigos, fueron al almuerzo de bienvenida, algunos tomaron una siesta, otros exploraban el lugar, entre los que dormían se encontraban Mina, Serena, Yaten y Taiki. Y los que se fueron a conocer el lugar fueran Amy junto a Seiya…

-Amy, no crees que este lugar es hermoso?

-si, es un lugar muy romántico, capaz de liberar cualquier sentimiento…dijo Amy posando sus ojos en la laguna, con cara de ensueño

- ya lo creo, dijo Seiya, te veo muy convencida.

-si, pues mi padre se le declaro a mi madre en este mismo lugar cuando era un refugio para los enamorados antes de que estas tierras fueran vendidas, dicen que se llama infinita por su forma, pero mi madre tiene la creencia de que era porque acá era donde se prometían amor eterno las parejas enamoradas.

Seiya miro la laguna también, pensando que la madre de Amy estaba en lo cierto.

Siguieron caminando un poco mas cuando Seiya saco el tema de Taiki…

-Amy, a ti te gusta Taiki?

-pues… (Se ruborizo) me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas dijo Amy con reservas

-anda, dime, hagamos esta charla mas interesante.

- un secreto por otro? Pregunto Amy con picardía…

-esta bien, dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-tu primero dijo Amy

-pues ya sabes mi pregunta quiero saber si realmente estas interesada en mi primo

Amy sonrió tiernamente, miro hacia arriba, como buscando una salida, y dijo:

-desde que me lo presentaron me resulto interesante, y me sentí sorprendida cuando llamo para arreglar los horarios de mis clases de piano, realmente…el es un hombre de palabras y eso sin duda lo hace muy interesante para mi.

Seiya se sintió conforme con la respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-bueno ahora te toca a ti. Dijo Seiya

-ya que estamos hablando de secretos… dime, tu estas enamorado de Serena? Clavo su mirada en Seiya tratando de no perder detalle de sus gestos…

-Amy, no se a que viene tu pregunta, pero por si no te has dado cuenta he comenzado una relación con Mina, nos estamos conociendo poco a poco…yo no seria capaz de…

-mentir? Pregunto Amy…-mira Seiya, es un secreto por otro secreto, yo no te obligare a contarme algo a lo que no estas dispuesto, pero quiero que sepas, que para mi eres la persona exacta para estar con Serena y aunque ella este con tu primo, por su propia voluntad, no creo que haya sido con el Kou correcto, pues tu amigo mío, fuiste el único capaz de sacar a Serena de su terrible depresión, desde que tu llegaste a su vida ella volvió a sonreír. Dijo con determinación.

Seiya se quedo aturdido al saberse apoyado por una persona como Amy, pero aun así no podía pronunciar en voz alta su amor a Serena y su traición a Mina y a Yaten.

Regresaron sin mas a las cabaña de las chicas en la cual estaban los otros 4 teniendo una acalorada pelea de almohadas, riendo a carcajadas cual niños. Amy como siempre centrada, detuvo la pelea quitándole la almohada a Mina y arrojándosela a Serena a la cara…comenzando una pelea más grande…

Anocheció y comenzaron a pidieron una cena liviana dado que las chicas no querían tener panzita para la noche de gala en el complejo y los varones que también cuidaban su apariencia musculosa a base de una dieta proteínica, salvo Serena y Seiya que pidieron hamburguesas con todo y comieron como si el mundo fuera a acabar luego de darle el ultimo bocado!

Amy lucia un vestido corto con tirantes de color celeste pastel, sentador.

Mina se había colocado una remera de color rojo y un pantalón negro ajustadísimo, para prenderlo estuvo media hora tirada en la cama haciendo contorsionismo.

Serena se había colocado un top negro que dejaba ver su ombligo y una pollera larga suelta ambos de color negro.

Los tres muchachos estaban de pantalón y camisa de diferentes colores:

Gris para Yaten, negra para Seiya y lila para Taiki. Yaten y Taiki usaban corbatas al tono y Seiya simplemente había dejado 3 botones sin prender.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos bailando, tomando algunos tragos suaves y bromeando.

Seiya saco a bailar a Serena…

-bombón, estas simplemente hermosa, dijo a su oído

-tu también estas…como decirlo…tremendamente seductor! Parece que Mina te ha hecho aun mas apuesto, dijo sinceramente ella.

-jajá, seductor no se hace, se nace (dijo el, levantando una ceja)

Serena se puso colorada, puesto a que ese gesto se le hizo muy atractivo.

-si, mi seductor, lastima que eres mi amigo sino ya te hubiera robado un beso (dijo ella devolviéndole el gestito con la ceja, bromeando)

Seiya se puso nervioso. Moviéndose muy rápido y pisando la pollera de Serena, con lo cual fueron tambaleando hasta topar con una mesa haciendo un tremendo desastre y manchando el pantalón y parte de la camisa de el y la pollera de ella, además de volcar casi todo encima de una parejita que se levanto enfurecida y desde lejos se veían los ademanes de Seiya y Serena tratando de aminorar el lio que habían causado.

Viendo esta escena todos rieron divertidos, esos eran Serena y Seiya juntos…un desastre para alquilar balcones!

A lo lejos llegaron los 3 "galanes" de la universidad, todos habrían volteado a verlos, si no fuera porque la escena protagonizada por Serena y Seiya distrajo a todos.

Darién al ver al Serena, tomo nerviosamente una copa de un trago cualquiera para disimular el temblor que sentía en sus piernas y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se puso a hablar con la primera chica que se le cruzo en acto de defensa, mientras la miraba de reojo reír con su grupo de amigos y su novio, sintiendo un dolor grande y necesidad o bien de hacerle saber que el estaba ahí o marcharse…no había forma de disfrutar esa fiesta…era todo o nada! Pero se sorprendió al ver a Serena y a su amigo dejar el recinto sin siquiera notarlo…porque? "Bueno, será mejor así" pensó. Y al verse liberado de su carga emocional, se relajo y comenzó a disfrutar de la fiesta con sus amigos y sacando a bailar a alguna muchacha.

Serena y Seiya se dirigían a cambiarse, riendo y comentando el papelón que acababan de hacer. Cada uno se dirigió a su cabaña para cambiarse. Serena terminó de cambiar rápidamente colocándose otra pollera parecida solo que de color rosado (su color favorito) y como vio que Seiya se tardaba fue a buscarlo, entro a la cabaña y vio la luz del dormitorio encendida y se asomo a ver…

Una espalda perfectamente tallada, masculina, de piel brillante con un pequeño lunar justo en el omoplato derecho, músculos que marcaban el camino de la columna y parecían elevarse marcando sus glúteos entallados por un bóxer negro y un cuerpo que se giro dejando ver que un brazo tomaba un pantalón negro limpio, brazo marcado que se continuaba con unos tentadores hombros y pectorales, siguió bajando la vista…simplemente una tabla de lavar… y un ombligo del cual partían cabellos oscuros pequeños pero que llevan el camino al paraíso, y antes de mirar un poco mas abajo…Serena retrocedió antes de observar lo que no debía de observar de un amigo… se volvió a la puerta principal gritando "Sei…estas listo?" el le respondió "casi, pero pasa" Serena confiando en su palabra entro a la habitación donde encontró a un Seiya ahora con pantalones y torso desnudo tratando de planchar una camisa, a lo que Serena dijo "deja, yo la planchare" cuando tomo la plancha, su mano tomo también la de el…y el rápidamente soltó la plancha quedándose con la mano de Serena en la suya…y le dijo "Serena, yo tengo que confesarte algo…" a lo cual ella evadió "sabes?, mejor plancha tu la camisa y yo voy con los chicos" y encaminándose a la puerta se encontró con el brazo de Seiya rodeándola de la cintura piel con piel, reteniéndola…se acerco a su oído rozándolo con los labios "de que tienes miedo?"…el corazón se Serena estaba acelerado, ese roce había despertado su parte mas noble y por un momento se creyó capaz de dejarse llevar por lo que su amigo acababa de provocarle y tembló de placer cuando el le respiro en la nuca, "ve con ellos" dijo el soltándola suavemente…"en un rato estaré ahí" y Serena se marcho apurando el paso.

"pero que diablos fue eso!" exclamo Serena a sus adentros, yendo para allá se topo con sus amigos que volvían a las cabañas porque ya tenían sueños, ella accedió…era justo lo que quería acostarse y pensar tranquila.

Mientras tanto Darién estaba con una jovencita a la cual ya la tenia convencida para hacer lo que el se dispusiera, cuando recordó que Serena estaba en ese lugar, y perdiendo la oportunidad de explorar un nuevo cuerpo, se juro que esta vez, no perdería de vista el objetivo…estar con la persona que mas amaba, se retiro a su cabaña no sin antes notar la luz encendida de una habitación…y un cuerpo en camisón…era Serena…su corazón dio un brinco, pero negó con la cabeza, ella merecía su respeto, su cuerpo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo… el solo deseaba estar cerca de ella, de su esencia, de su alma…

No, nada llega tarde, porque todas las cosas  
tienen su tiempo justo, como el trigo y las rosas;  
sólo que, a diferencia de la espiga y la flor,  
cualquier tiempo es el tiempo de que llegue el amor.  
No, Amor no llega tarde. Tu corazón y el mío  
saben secretamente que no hay amor tardío.  
Amor, a cualquier hora, cuando toca a una puerta,  
la toca desde adentro, porque ya estaba abierta.  
Y hay un amor valiente y hay un amor cobarde,  
pero, de cualquier modo, ninguno llega tarde.

**Ooooooooo**

**Este parrafito pertenece al señor Buesa al que amooooo!**

_Hola!!__**ms.kou**__**, **__**patty ramirez de chiba**__**, **__**KuMiKo Kou**__**, **__**caroone**__…bueno mis confundidisimas y curiosas lectoras les cuento que esta es una historia diferente, a pesar de tener el toque que tiene toda historia fantasiosa hay un mensaje oculto, un mensaje mío a mi ser amado. Yo se que quieren que les diga que Serena se quedará con Darién o con Seiya o que tal vez si se quedará con Yaten… pero por lo pronto la historia empezó con Serena mas sola que Hitler para el día del amigo! Y eso mis preciosas no conforma a nadie, como la vida misma…lo se y no les puedo prometer que eso vaya a cambiar pero si les puedo prometer una explicación entretenida y (tal vez para algunas) conmovedora del final, bueno del final que conocemos por lo menos...recordemos que ella esta sola el 30 de junio, pero ya estamos en octubre…tal vez paso algo…no lo se! En cuanto a los sentimientos…si puedo decirles si no les quedo claro: Seiya esta perdidamente enamorado de Serena al punto de hacer o aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de verla contenta, Darién y Serena que por si no les quedo claro ambos sienten los mismo…lo cual por lo que vemos tampoco hace que ella este con él al final (o principio) de la historia. Y Serena tiene en sus manos a 3 hombres maravillosos y esta perdidisima!! …ya van entendiendo la historia? Bueno espero que no! así siguen leyendo jajajajajaja!!_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ dale al go! __Y recuerda…todas las cosas tienen su tiempo!_


	6. Capitulo 6:El amor no toma vacaciones

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**-El amor no toma vacaciones-**

Serena despertó al sentir unos labios rozando los suyos, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Yaten mirándola fogosamente,

-tus amigas y los chicos se han ido a desayunar recién.

-es muy tierno de tu parte, amor, venirme a despertar…

-en realidad no quería despertarte porque te veías tan dulce y tranquila…pero me sentí tentado al ver tus labios (dijo pasando sus dedos en los labios de ella)

Serena se sintió amada y sintió que realmente quería estar con el… se levanto de un salto y se dirigía a la ducha, Yaten tomo asiento en el sillón de la sala para esperarla, y se sorprendió cuando Serena lo llamo desde la habitación:

-quieres enjabonarme la espalda? Propuso ella, seductoramente…y algo alborotada por dentro…

Yaten dudo…la miro levantando una ceja, Serena se acerco y busco sus labios, sorbió el labio inferior de el…y el tomo el labio superior de ella, introdujo su lengua y ella le respondió con los mismo, era un beso profundo…y lleno de deseo…suavemente apoyo su manos en la espalda de ella y comenzó a subirlas y su boca busco el cuello que fue recorriéndolo ejerciéndole presión con su lengua y succionándolo suavemente con sus labios, bajando hasta su hombro, y en ese momento con ambas manos soltó los tirantes del camisón dejándolo caer al suelo, Serena se dispuso a deshacerse de esa ropa que se interponía entre Yaten y ella, desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa lila, pasando su lengua a medida que sus manos desprendían estos botones mientras él estallaba de placer, mirándola extasiado…ella elevo su cabeza hasta tenerlo cerca y comenzaron a besarse cada vez con mayor desesperación…las manos de ella llegaron al cinto y se deshicieron de el…desprendió su pantalón, y paso su mano por la cintura baja de el…el sintió escalofríos q lo obligaron a contraer su abdomen bien formado, ella luego interrumpió el beso y lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo seguirla hasta la ducha, una vez ahí, se miraron mutuamente percibiendo que ambos cuerpos estaban mojados el se acerco a ella, arrinconándola al mármol frio que cubría las paredes de la ducha, ante esto Serena encorvo su espalda haciendo que ambas caderas hicieran contacto, el tomo su cara con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda bajo la tira del sostén de ella, bajo la mano por su pecho, encontrándose con sus pezón tenso al que comenzó a masajear con esa mano. Serena que ya ni su nombre recordaba, se desprendió el sostén y el le ayudo a retirarlo…comenzando a pasar su lengua por la cúspide de estas 2 pequeñas montañas y con sus manos recorrió su abdomen llegando hasta su ropa interior y bajando lentamente besando su ombligo, logro retirarla…

En ese momento se apego fuertemente a ella, tratando de ahogar su deseo, "estas segura" pregunto el… ella lo beso y deslizo su mano adentro del bóxer de el, demostrándole que lo deseaba, el bóxer cayo rápidamente y quedaron piel con piel, el poso sus grandes manos sobre la intimidad de ella haciéndola jadear y que buscara besarlo con desesperación, entonces él la levanto de sus caderas e introdujo lentamente su miembro, al mismo tiempo que ella tenia el orgasmo, y en ese momento un poco de sangre fue llevada por el agua que mojaba a ambos…a Serena le dolió, pero al mismo tiempo ese dolor no le importo y al sentir su segunda embestida, se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, mordiéndole el cuello..El hizo un gesto de dolor y continuo, a medida que lo hacia ella se iba soltando un poco mas…y cuando todo estallo en él también lo hizo en ella…y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el la bajo de sus brazos, tomo su cara entre sus manos, recargo su frente en la de ella y le dijo "Serena…te amo" ella respondió "me lo has hecho sentir, amor". Y se dispusieron a bañarse, mirándose y riendo tontamente.

En el salón, los muchachos desayunaban, cuando sonó el celular de Taiki...

"trata de demorar las cosas un poco mas ahí hermano. Yaten" Taiki sonrió y se puso un poco colorado.

-Que sucede Taiki? pregunto Seiya

-nada, solo que parece que Serena y Yaten quieren estar un rato a solas, soltando una sonrisa picarona…

-si, claro! repuso Mina

Se quedaron ahí desayunando hasta que llegaron los novios que tomaron asiento y Serena comenzó a comer como si tuviera que reponer demasiadas calorías…realmente hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan hambrienta, mientras Yaten la miraba con dulzura y le ofrecía su porción de fruta.

Seiya, viendo el cuello de Yaten se levanto de la mesa y se excuso, y todos siguieron hablando.

Seiya dejo el salón y al verse solo en medio de la zona boscosa comenzó a correr, y a medida que iba corriendo el viento le iba quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, llego hasta el limite con la otra propiedad, y tumbo su espalda contra alambrada, miro al cielo… sin decir ni una palabra, desde sus adentros estaba rogando que el mismo Dios bajara a arrancarle su alma, sentía en el pecho un peso tan grande, que quería escaparse…inspiro profundamente como queriéndose librar de esa opresión…y disfrazarse con una sonrisa, hecho esto, volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos en el salón.

Mas tarde, luego del almuerzo, todos decidieron tomar una siesta, pero Serena echada en la cama se sentía incomoda y no podía pegar un ojo, así que decidió salir a caminar por la orilla del lago…

Caminando a orillas del lago, Serena se encontraba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, se sentía tan bien de haber sido capaz de liberar su sexualidad, y también se sentía que estaba en un momento pleno con Yaten, aunque, poso su mirada en el lago y admitió que el no era exactamente la persona con la que se había visualizado viviendo todas estas experiencias, una parte de ella se estaba convenciendo de que lo amaba y la otra se sentía decepcionada de no amarlo a su máxima capacidad… pero es que toda esa escena bizarra con su amigo había hecho que ella se pusiera mas firme en llevar las cosas a buen puerto con su novio…

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se poso en su hombro…y ahí escucho "su" voz…

-Serena…dijo Darién.

-Darién, que haces aquí?…no te había visto, dijo Serena con sorpresa

-vine a disfrutar de mi ultimo tiempo libre con mis amigos

-me parece bien

Y siguieron caminando, la incomodidad de Serena era palpable, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía y no quería, no después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, todo esto era simplemente una burla del destino. Pues si ella hubiera sabido antes de su presencia jamás habría sucedido lo que sucedió, porque se habría encontrado nuevamente confundida, pero Serena…ya no estaba confundida…ella quería preservar su relación, no iba a aventar todo por una persona que ni siquiera se interesaba en ella y menos en estos momentos tan plenos.

Darién la observaba con admiración, como queriéndola alcanzar…

-eres feliz Serena? Me entere que estas de novia…

-si, soy muy feliz y estoy muy enamorada (dijo ella con seguridad y determinación, levantando una barrera)

-me alegro, te lo mereces, eres muy especial y espero que me dejes visitarte nuevamente

-si, claro

Ese fue el intento de acercamiento de Darién, un acercamiento sigiloso y cuidadoso…sin grandes demostraciones. Dicho eso se despidió, porque el aire cuando estaban juntos era sofocante.

Serena siguió caminando y vio a Seiya sentado solo en una roca, y corrió, corrió hasta llegar a el y abrazarlo, se hundió en su pecho sintiéndose rodeada por sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-no se que estoy haciendo, tengo miedo Sei… Dijo ella murmurando

Seiya se sorprendió por ese ataque de emotividad por parte de su amiga…

-que ha pasado bombón? Dijo sintiendo que el dolor de ella se transformaba en el dolor de el, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-porque…porque la vida es tan injusta conmigo? Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo en ser feliz y tener una vida normal como todos…pero las cosas siempre me resultan al revés. (Levanto su mirada hacia el y susurro con los ojos nublados) –me he topado con Darién otra vez…

-has intentado ser feliz…como? Entregándole tu cuerpo a alguien que no amas? Dijo Seiya con severidad.

Serena bajo la mirada…se sintió avergonzada y la peor de todas…lo que debía ser uno de los días más felices de su vida, estaba resultando ser el más insultante de todos.

-soy la peor de todas…verdad?

-bombón, para mi siempre serás la mejor, tu puedes cometer mil errores y aun así me tendrás a tu lado(levantando el rostro de ella)- ven siéntate a mi lado

Serena le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de el. Ambos se quedaron contemplando el reflejo del sol en el lago…

-el amor, Serena, es inagotable, a veces parece que se va, y con un nuevo amanecer, una melodía o con un olor conocido regresa. Mientras luches contra el, nunca te veras ganadora, y cuando te sientas vencida por el…en ese momento habrás ganado. Llora hoy y siente el dolor hoy, pues créeme que vale la pena…un día te iras de ese mundo sabiendo que sentiste en carne propia el amor, no importa cuanto llenes tu vida de cosas vanas, el amor siempre encontrara la manera de tocarte…a través de un hombre, de tu familia o de tus amigos y si no lo vives hoy quizá, mañana ellos ya no estén…aun así el amor jamás dejara existir, ellos se irán y tu amor por ellos persistirá…

Serena siguió con la mirada fija en el lago, dejando caer sus lagrimas, entendiendo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, aun así…ese mensaje fue en vano, Serena por lo pronto no seria capaz de vivir el amor, solo era capaz de querer intentar sentir amor por una persona elegida a conciencia y encerrar en ella el amor que ya sentía…y tampoco era capaz de notar que tenia a su lado en ese mismo momento a un hombre que la amaba, le enseñaba, la perdonaba y la admiraba y que la hacia sentirse ella misma cada vez.

Y Seiya se escucho a si mismo dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que el mismo se veía envuelto en una relación sin amor, pero también se auto-disculpo pensado que el vivía su amor de otra manera…estando cerca de ella podía compartir su amor, no con gestos pasionales pero si con gestos dulces y tiernos propios de una amistad, el había encontrado la forma de ser amigo del amor, puesto a que el nunca trataría con frialdad a quien amaba…otra forma de vivir amor? Es posible…aunque el deseo y el amor son una mezcla explosiva…y el además de amarla, la deseaba.

Seiya la abrazo –ya no estés triste, porque tu tristeza es la mía.

-entonces no quiero estar triste, dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

-ya estas mejor?

-si! Todo se solucionara, dijo ella con tono optimista

Seiya sonrió, y ambos se dirigieron a las cabañas.

-donde han estado ustedes 2? Dijo Yaten curioso

-estaba hablando con mi mejor amigo, dijo Serena que tomo el rostro de Yaten y lo beso como si no lo hubiera visto en años…con desesperacion. Tratando de encubrir cualquier duda en ella.

Mina reclamo a Seiya llevándolo a la cabaña de los muchachos. Amy y Taiki se miraron, sabiendo que era mejor dejar a la parejitas solas un rato, decidieron ir ellos a cenar por su parte…

Seiya y Mina se estaban besando con fogosidad, cuando Mina desabrocho los botones de la camisa de el, el detuvo su mano "hoy no estoy de humor" dijo, "pues yo te pondré de humor" volviendo a besarlo y colocando su mano en la parte que ella mas preciaba de su hombre, el se paro abruptamente "vamos a perder la cena" y se encamino rápidamente a la puerta, seguido por ella, ella se molesto un poco, pero ya venían teniendo sexo todos los días, a lo mejor el necesita una tregua...pensó.

Mientras en el salón, Amy y Taiki reían, recordando lo mala que era ella para la música y lo terriblemente desaliñado que el acostumbra estar en la sala de ensayos, siendo que personalmente parecía rígido y serio, cuando lo conocías un poco mas te dabas cuenta de que esa apariencia seria era un matiz mas de su alma bohemia.

-me gustas Amy, dijo el sin perder la oportunidad.- y me gustaría que saliéramos para conocernos mas.

Amy era una chica muy inteligente y perspicaz y se había dado cuenta de que tenia a Taiki tonto, y sabia que de un momento a otro Taiki tomaría la iniciativa, aunque también sabia que a pesar de gozar de cierto sentido de responsabilidad el era un alma libre, lo que no sabia es si ella lo podría acompañar en el vuelo.

-pues si!, intentemos conocernos…dijo ella

-te gusto? Pregunto el levantando una ceja, a la vez que la tomaba de la mano, seduciendola

-de lo contrario me negaría. Dijo ella en tono altivo y dejando claro que ella no saldría con nadie que no le interese por piedad.

Luego llegaron el resto de los chicos y esa charla se vio interrumpida, todos comenzaron a comer alegres, cuando termino la comida todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.

-chicas, tengo algo muy importante que contarles…dijo Serena

Mina ante esto pego un salto y se sentó al lado de ella, Amy se puso de frente, mirando con atención.

-Yaten y yo…como decirlo…umm

-por fin sucedió? Pregunto Mina

-si…fue maravilloso

-ahora no habrá quien te saque de encima de el…dijo Mina burlándose.

Amy sonrió, pero no dijo nada, puesto a que le pareció un tanto extraño y además ella insistía en su favoritismo en Seiya , para su ojo critico eran parejas cruzadas. Al no poder mentirle con una felicitación solo la abrazo.

Por otro lado en la cabaña de los chicos Yaten cantaba alegre, mientras se recostaba en el sillón mitrando al techo.

Ahí fue cuando Taiki lanzo la pregunta:

-porque querían mas tiempo esta mañana? Y porque estas tan contento hermano?

-pues no puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones? dijo Yaten en tono irónico

-pensé, que estaban discutiendo.(dijo Taiki tratando de sacar de mentira, verdad)

-si, tuvimos una "pelea cuerpo a cuerpo" que fue tremenda

-tanto así?

-hermano, tienes ante a tus ojos no solo al hombre mas atractivo de la tierra sino al mas feliz también.

Ambos rieron, mientras que Seiya tragaba saliva y miraba por la ventana.

-hey que te pasa primo? No te alegra que tu amiga sea feliz? Dijo Yaten.

-hemm si…claro

Y fingió una sonrisa luego de eso se fue a "tratar" de dormir. El ya lo sabia, porque lo presentia y cuando lo dijo Serena no lo negó, pero tampoco era necesario que se lo restregaran en la cara, y por primera vez se le cruzaba por la mente, intentar darle a Serena una pizca de su propia medicina…

Darién se levanto de la cama, dejando a la señorita que lo acompañaba tapada de una sabana, miro por la ventana, decidiéndose a dejar esa vida en cuanto se lograra acercar un poco mas a Serena, pues ella había aceptado que se frecuentaran nuevamente, aun así la felicidad le duro poco cuando vio a Rei y sus amigas, bajándose de ese taxi.

Pasaras por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.  
Pasaras en silencio por mi amor, y al pasar,  
fingire una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste  
del dolor de quererte ... y jamas lo sabrás.  
Soñare con el nacar virginal de tu frente;  
soñare con tus ojos de esmeraldas de mar;  
soñare con tus labios desesperadamente;  
soñare con tus besos ... y jamás lo sabrás.  
Quizas pases con otro que te diga al oido  
esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá;  
y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,  
te amare más que nunca ... y jamás lo sabrás.  
Yo te amare en silencio, como algo inaccesible,  
como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar;  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible  
rozará tus cabellos ... y jamás lo sabrás.  
Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,  
-- el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar --  
te diré sonriente: "No es nada ... ha sido el viento".  
Me enjugaré la lágrima ... ¡y jamás lo sabrás!

De mi bien amado, **Buesa, **que le queda tan bien a la situacion.

**Bueno antes que nada les quiero contar que una parte mía se le hizo muy difícil escribir este capitulo, no solo porque redactar un lemmon es un dolor de cabeza, sino porque a mi querida Serena se le fueron las hormonas por el techo y si bien como vemos estaba feliz de su decisión le falto…amor del verdadero a la cosa…pero igual Yaten esta buenísimo y siempre si me gustaría toparme con uno como el! Ahí la entiendo a Serena jajaja… Darién apareció solo para complicar un poco las cosas y como vemos, siempre los planes de el le salen mal!!, Seiya tiene una paciencia con esta niña que me hace querer darle un poco mas…(como autora debo decir que me emocione mucho al escribir ese parrafito donde el le habla del amor, poniéndome en lugar de el)pero veremos…porque parece que se le esta acabando la paciencia y va a dar pelea… Yaten esta en una nube…ni se lo habría soñado…todo le sale demasiado bien a este intrépido y carnal rubio. Y Serena…sigue perdidisima!! **

_**Serena Ryuuzaki**__…estoy muy feliz de que halla llegado tu tiempo de dejar un review y también espero no hacerte enojar, sin embargo, si te prometo algo la historia no tendría chiste ni para ti, ni para mi, ni para nadie, mientras me parece genial que guardes la esperanza de que tu amado Seiya sea el que se quede al final con Serena, pues eso te hará leer hasta confirmarlo o hasta que me tires tomatazos!! __**patty ramirez de chiba**____lo mismo va para ti mi mamocha querida…habrá que seguir leyendo…porque hasta ahora naranja! __**SoniaMS**__**, **__**Serena Ryuuzaki**____**ms.kou**__**, **__**patty ramirez de chiba**__**, **__**KuMiKo Kou**__**, **__**caroone**__ gracias por seguir la historia, realmente lo aprecio mucho!_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO____ ahh el amor! Dale al Go!_


	7. Capitulo 7: Ella

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ella.

Un plan macabro había surcado la mente de Rei hace tiempo, ella estaba cansada de tener que estar pendiente de su novio para obtener un poco de atención, pues ella sabia que a pesar de haberle dado el titulo de "novia" no la respetaba como tal, además Rei y su familia no estaban en buena situación económica y ella siempre había soñado comprar ropa y perfumes de diseñador, viajar y tener una vida con lujos a la cual nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acceder, Rei era una de esa clase de personas que se mostraban siempre por encima de toda situación y en control…y esta no seria la excepción, tenia cerca a un hombre apuesto, al que ella juraba amar con cada parte de su cuerpo y con mucho dinero y un futuro muy prometedor y no, no lo dejaría escapar, ni a él ni a la posibilidad de salir de la miseria…

Ella, había llegado con sus amigas y a pesar de correr a ver a Darién y encontrarlo en una situación extraña y escondiendo algo (una chica en su cuarto, pensó Rei), ella no echaría a perder esta oportunidad.

Michiru era una mujer delicada, de gustos finos y de buena familia, independiente…era la mujer perfecta y cualquier hombre hubiera estado loco por poder tocar sus suaves cabellos que siempre olían a limpio y estrechar las manos de tan bella mujer, o robarle un beso…pero como son las vueltas de la vida ella se había enamorado de Haruka, un hombre demasiado salvaje para estar atado, apuesto y que era a veces incapaz de ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado, a cada mujer bella que conocían el siempre intentaba llamar la atención, delante de la misma Michiru, pero esto a ella no la incomodaba, estaba segura de que Haruka la amaba y haga lo que haga siempre volvería con ella…pues el hecho de tener una relación de casi 3 años y que el hubiera sido el que le propuso el noviazgo, le garantizaban que detrás de todas las cosas estúpidas que el hiciera, el solo la amaba a ella…ellos tenían una relación especial.

Lita había quedado prendada de Diamante desde la primera vez que le sirvió un café…ella era una chica trabajadora que salía adelante con el fruto de su esfuerzo, era becada en la universidad y mantenía notas excelentes, para ser algún día nutricionista…ella era ciertamente una chica que le ponía mucho empeño a todo y también fue así cuando le gusto Diamante…lo busco incansablemente a pesar de las excusas que el ponía, hasta que logro que el le aceptara de mala gana una invitación a comer, y a partir de ahí Diamante la miro con otros ojos, sabiendo a que clase de mujer se trataba…la comenzó a respetar, y también comenzó a subir un poco de peso, pues Lita cocinaba como los dioses, y así un buen día el le propuso comenzar una relación.

Haruka se consideraba a si mismo como un conquistador, y si decidía no ir demasiado lejos con sus coqueteos es porque el simplemente no encontraba a ninguna mujer que estuviera a la altura de Michiru…aunque si apareciera sinceramente no sabría que hacer… el siempre se sintió un seductor y atractivo hombre capaz de conquistar a cualquier muchacha…y siempre que podía, trataba de hacerlo aunque no tuviera verdadero interés de llevar las cosas mas lejos, y lo hacia delante de Michiru y cuando se daba cuenta de que ella sonreía ante esto…se daba cuenta de que no había mujer mas atractiva que ella. Ni su ego, ni su atractivo, tendrían otro par más perfecto que el que había encontrado en ella.

Diamante era un hombre que carecía de escrúpulos cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero se encontró con Lita que era sin dudas una mujer de carácter fuerte que le daba unos terribles dolores de cabeza y las peleas entre ellos eran siempre explosivas, así como su pasión, el no tenia miedo de lastimarla, porque sabia que luego de un par de lagrimas Lita volvería a darle otro dolor de cabeza…eso era lo que ellos hacían, el se había planteado dejarla varias veces, pero es que le gustaba demasiado, y nunca se aburría, aun así el nunca dejaba de lado la búsqueda por la novedad y por eso, era bastante infiel, Lita lo sabia y aun así no lo dejaba…para comenzar lo que seria una nueva pelea.

Todas esas Lita y Michiru habían decidido ir gracias a la idea de Rei, claro que Rei las necesitaba para su maniobra, no podía llegar sola porque sabia que no resultaría su plan.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Darién, mi amor, perdón por venir sin avisarte…dijo fingiendo pena Rei

-me hubiera gustado que me avisaras, dijo el con disgusto

-porque? Me estas escondiendo algo?

-no tengo nada que esconderte Rei, solo que no me gustan estas cosas…

-yo quería darte una linda sorpresa y pasar los días que quedan contigo…

-si, entiendo, perdón, no te enojes

-no si me das un beso

Se besaron y se dispusieron a ir a su habitación, para consumar lo que seria un cambio drástico de planes….

Si, Rei estaba en su día 14 y había dejado de tomar las píldoras, por ende la seguridad que sentía Darién al hacerlo sin protección, seria la seguridad de Rei de saber que pronto sus sueños se harían realidad.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Serena hablaba de sus planes con Seiya…

-estamos por comenzar nuestro 3er año universitario…estas emocionada??

-si… Sei…pensado, sobre lo que una vez me contaste, que querías ser músico como tus primos, y tu sabias que ellos buscaba un vocalista cuando tuvimos la cena en casa de Amy, no entiendo porque no te ofreciste? Si sabes que tienes una voz maravillosa.

-si…lo se, pero aun no es tiempo yo prometí algo a mis padres y yo bombón cumplo lo que prometo, tu confías en mi?

-si, siempre, es que no quiero que pierdas tu sueño

-todo a su tiempo, pero te prometo que no perderé mi sueño.

Entre tanto Mina y Yaten dejando a sus respectivas parejas hablando tranquilas, fueron a tomar un paseo.

Yaten ciertamente apenas toleraba a Mina por ser amiga de su novia, a el le gustaron siempre las chicas aventadas, pero Mina era demasiado para el, y no le gustaba para nada que su novia tuviera como consejera a alguien así. Aunque admitía que le parecía hermosa.

A Mina le gustaba Yaten y no, no podía creer que Yaten no se fijara en ella, que era a su consideración, mas linda que Serena, luego de tener esas ideas se sentía mal porque le gustaba el novio de su amiga, sintiéndose una pésima amiga.

Caminando por la zona boscosa, Mina tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía, doblando su tobillo a lo cual Yaten fue caballeroso y se inclino a revisar su tobillo "estas bien?" "no, me duele muchísimo" dijo Mina con lagrimas en los ojos "dame la mano te ayudare a ponerte de pie" Mina se puso de pie apoyándose solo en el pie sano, pero era evidente que no iba a llegar muy lejos con un pie y menos en esa zona. "vamos, tomate de mi cuello" Mina hizo caso, cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola y elevándola del suelo "no es necesario, Yaten"…"si, si es necesario,¿ porque eres tan orgullosa?" Mina guardo silencio cuando vio la mirada sexy de él clavada en sus ojos y simplemente se sintió volar.

-Amy…eres hermosa, dijo Taiki, colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella

-que paso? Pregunto Amy, mirando como a través de el…

Taiki volteo a ver, cuando vio Mina en brazos de Yaten.

-nada, solo que me tropecé dijo Mina llorando.

-es posible que tenga un esguince dijo Yaten, así que la voy llevando a la enfermería, ustedes avísenle a Seiya.

Ese fue el momento en que las vacaciones acabaron, Mina estaba bien solo que no podía caminar, solo debía guardar reposo, así que todos se dispusieron a volver a la ciudad, todos menos Taiki y Amy. Amy por supuesto pensó en volver pero Taiki logro persuadirla. En esos días en la laguna, se repitió la historia de sus padres, Taiki confeso sus sentimientos a Amy y ella le correspondió.

Habían pasado 17 meses de aquellas vacaciones, 17 meses de noviazgo para Amy y Taiki, 20 meses de "saliendo" para Seiya y Mina , Serena y Yaten cumplían dos años de novios, y lo festejaban en partida doble pues esa semana había salido el primer disco de "Amazing" banda compuesta solo por Taiki y Yaten puesto a que decidieron no contratar a ningún vocalista.

Yaten estaba profundamente enamorado de Serena, con la que compartía todo, ella lo llenaba de alegría con sus juegos, tonterías, y por sobretodo lo llenaba de amor, se sentía cuidado e importante.

Serena creía amar a su novio, pues no lo podría haber buscado mejor compañero, se auto- felicitaba por haber logrado dejar atrás sus caprichos de niña tonta, ya era mayor de edad y estaba en su ultimo semestre de facultad y estaba lista para cuando ella terminara montar una clínica con Seiya , pues seguían siendo los mejores amigos siempre bromeando, correteando por la plaza de vuelta a casa, siendo los 2 que comían como cerdos ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y respectivas parejas…ellos siempre se la pasaban genial juntos, y también estaba lista dar un paso mas junto a Yaten "tal vez me casare con el" se afirmaba Serena.

Seiya y Mina seguían saliendo y eso dejaba a todos confundidos, la verdad es que Mina no se había enamorado de el, solo se sentía bien junto a él y con eso bastaba, y realmente en todo ese tiempo nunca pensó que esa relación fuera a llegar mas lejos de lo que había llegado ya…

Seiya en algún momento se propuso darle un poco de su propia medicina a Serena, pero finalmente no lo hizo, porque? Porque el de pronto se dio cuenta de que si el intentaba algo así, podría perder a sus primos, y tal vez de todas formas ella quizá lo seguiría viendo como un amigo, perdería a Mina, pero que le importaba Mina? A estas alturas le importaba mucho… ya no temía confundirla con Serena, aun a pesar de saber que se sentía igual por Serena, Mina se le había hecho una persona muy especial…

Se juntaron todos a escuchar el primer corte:

El momento en que se escucho el primer sencillo de la banda, la piel de Serena se puso crespita

_Ella puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar,  
Un rastro de placer o arrepentimiento,  
Puede ser mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar.  
Ella puede ser la canción que el verano canta,  
Puede ser el frío que el otoño trae,  
Puede ser cien cosas distintas  
Dentro de lo que mide un día._

Ella puede ser la bella o la bestia,  
Puede ser la hambruna o el banquete,  
Puede tornar cada día en un cielo o un infierno.  
Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños,  
Una sonrisa reflejada en un arroyo.  
Ella puede no ser lo que parece  
Dentro de su caparazón.

Ella que siempre parece tan feliz en la multitud,  
Cuyos ojos pueden ser tan privados y tan orgullosos.  
Nadie tiene permitido verlos cuando lloran.  
Ella puede ser el amor, que no puede esperar a durar,  
Puede venir a mí desde las sombras del pasado  
Que recordaré hasta el día en que muera.

Ella puede ser la razón por la cual sobrevivo,  
El porqué por el que estoy vivo,  
La que cuidaré a través de los duros pero respetables años.  
Yo, tomaré su risa y sus lágrimas  
Y las convertiré a todas en mis recuerdos  
Porque adonde ella vaya, yo tengo que estar.  
El significado de mi vida es ella.

-que hermosa canción, amor, dijo Serena y a la vez que lo decía, sus ojos brillaban…

-Seiya escribió esa canción especialmente para nuestra banda. Dijo Yaten dando una palmada en la espalda de su primo.

Seiya había escrito esa canción hace tiempo cuando comenzaron a editar el álbum y claro esta…que la escribió pensando en Serena. Aun así nunca confeso cual fue su inspiración…

-en serio Sei, tu la escribiste? Pregunto Mina, sintiéndose la protagonista de la canción

-si, así es hermosa. Dijo Seiya levantando una ceja y besando suavemente a Mina.

Serena en ese momento y por primera vez admitió sintió celos, porque a una parte de ella le hubiera gustado ser a quien Seiya le escribiera esa canción, pues si bien es cierto que ellos tienen parejas y que el es su amigo, amigo que muchas veces parecía tener otras intenciones en sus palabras, palabras que Serena apreciaba, pero descartaba con un "ah, este Sei, nunca dejara de molestarme con lo mismo que viene diciendo desde segundo año!", así es, ella todo se lo tomaba a modo de chiste, Seiya jamás se fijaría en ella en serio…pero ella no olvidaba el momento en que sintió una sensación mágica fluir cuando el la abrazo en aquellas vacaciones tiempo atrás, sensación que de cierta forma la hizo acercarse mas a Yaten…porque? Aun no lo sabía…

Serena sacudió su cabeza intentando dejar esos pensamientos estúpidos atrás y centrarse en la noche tan especial.

Esa noche salieron a festejar solo Yaten y Serena, una cena increíble, langosta, champagne y una suite de un hotel en la cual hicieron 5 veces el amor.

-te amo…suspiro Yaten agitado

-yo también, amor…me haces muy feliz. Dijo Serena mirándolo tiernamente, luego recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el, para luego quedarse dormidos.

_**La canción que sale previamente **__**no**__** pertenece a el señor Seiya Kou sino que pertenece a **__**Charles Aznavour**__** and **__**Herbert Kretzmer**__**. La traduje al español para mayor confort de ustedes.**_

_Hola queridas lectoras…este capitulo se me hizo muy dificultoso, les pido perdón por la demora…capaz que esta un poco aburridon, pero es la calma que antecede la tormenta! Y Darién?? Que paso con el? bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, se los prometo!_

_Y también prometo que el próximo será mas entretenido… __**SoniaMS**__**, **__**Serena Ryuuzaki**____**ms.kou**__**, **__**patty ramirez de chiba**__**, **__**KuMiKo Kou**__**, **__**caroone**__ gracias por seguir la historia, realmente lo aprecio mucho! Especialmente a Kumiko Kou y la Srta. patty._

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ dale al go!_


	8. Capitulo 8: La tormenta

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Tormenta…

Hacían 15 meses, 2 meses después de volver del campamento que Rei le había anunciado a Darién su embarazo.

Flashback…

-Darién tengo algo que decirte, dijo Rei con una seriedad fingida

-dime Rei, que sucede

-tengo un atraso, y me hice el test de embarazo…y dio positivo

-que?? No era que tomabas las píldoras?

-así, es no se que pudo hacer sucedido…

-ya mismo iremos a la ginecóloga, Rei! Dijo Darién tomándole el brazo

-esta bien, suéltame que me lastimas!

Luego de la revisación ginecológica Rei le dijo a la misma, que ella tomaba las píldoras de control natal y que no entendía que podría haber sucedido…también le conto que estuvo casi una semana con vómitos y diarrea por aquellas épocas (si, Rei estaba en control de todo y era una maestra en el engaño)dicho eso la ginecóloga dijo que era natural que la protección que ofrecía la píldora no fuera efectiva, pues el fármaco no era absorbido, y le explico que ante esa situación debían haber usado un método de barrera como el condón, Rei bajo su cabeza fingiendo sentirse apenada, Darién se sintió un estúpido. Estaba confirmado, Rei estaba embarazada…

El la dejo en su casa prometiendo hablarle mas tarde. Llego a su departamento y se echo a llorar con desesperación, para el no había mas esperanzas de amor, de Serena, ni siquiera la esperanza de un nuevo amor, todo, todo lo había echado por la borda por un poco de sexo, comenzó a tirar todo lo que había en su departamento al suelo. Se sentó en una esquina a llorar…Serena, era lo único que se le entendía de lo que repetía, abrazando contra su pecho una foto de ellos 2 juntos hace años y meciéndola.

Luego de esto llamo a su padre quien siempre le daba buenos consejos y quedaron verse en el fin de semana:

-padre, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente

-que sucedió hijo…te veo muy angustiado y veo que has perdido un par de kilos

-papa, he dejado a Rei embarazada…dijo bajando su cabeza derramando algunas lagrimas

-tu la quieres, hijo?

-no lo se

-bueno, no es necesario que te cases…puedes reconocer a tu hijo y darle la mejor vida. Dijo su padre tratando de reconfortar a su hijo.

Darién pensó que su padre tenia razón, el podía hacerse cargo de ese bebe sin tener que consumar un matrimonio. Se dirigió a casa de Rei para darle su decisión, sin esperarse el numerito que tenían montado Rei y su mama:

-no te vas a casar con mi hija? Pregunto frenética la madre de Rei

-no, señora, pero le daré a ese bebe la mejor calidad de vida, me hare cargo de todos los gastos.

Todos los gastos? Eso no era suficiente para Rei que quería tener a Darién de marido y junto con esto todo su dinero y su madre estaba de acuerdo.

-lo lamento muchacho…mi hija no será madre soltera.

-que quiere decir señora?

-que si mi hija no se casa, se someterá a un aborto

Darién miro a Rei que lloraba acariciando su vientre(que tenia bien estudiada la escena),

Un aborto era la cosa mas aberrante que había escuchado Darién, y no podía creer la calaña de esa mujer para proponer algo semejante…estaban hablando de una vida, de la vida de su hijo.

-no puedo creer lo que usted esta proponiendo, señora! Dijo gritando

Que tomo su chaqueta y se fue golpeando la puerta.

Darién salió a caminar por las calles, tratando de encontrar una solución, cuando llego hasta la puerta del edificio de Serena…pensó en tocar, pero no pudo, y bajando la cabeza…pensó "perdóname…amor".

Fin del flashback

La ceremonia de la boda se organizo muy rápidamente, muy intima pero con el lujo que solo la familia de Darién podía pagar, y de eso hacia ya un año…un año que Darién llevaba casado con Rei. Y el bebe? El bebe falleció por una malformación cardiaca irreparable. Lo que dejo destrozado tanto a Darién como Rei…Rei pensó que era castigo de Dios por haberlo usado para atrapar a un hombre, haber organizado con su madre el asunto del aborto si no había matrimonio…es que ella a esas alturas no sabia lo que era tener una vida en el vientre, y tampoco sabia lo que se sentía estrechar su cuerpo pequeñito entre sus brazos y ver como la miraba a los ojos, si…Rei tuvo su castigo, por parte de Dios o no, ella sufrió y cambio mucho, así como Darién que se apego mas a ella.

Darién, era un buen hombre…y no se merecía lo que sucedió, tampoco amaba a Rei, pero simplemente no la podía dejar, viéndola así de devastada.

Darién estaba triste y en sus ojos llevaba una pena tan grande…no solo por el duelo de su niño, sino que no sentía felicidad en su vida. Todo era gris.

Y era precisamente un día gris y nublado en el que se topo con Serena, que venia radiante caminando por el parque con una bolsa llena de golosinas, cantando y sonriendo.

-Serena

-Darién? Que te ha pasado? Notando rápidamente la sombra en su mirada, ella sabia que el no estaba bien, pues ella podía leer su mirada como si de un libro se tratara aunque hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Serena…suspiro él y dejando caer una lagrima como si se hubiese topado con el alivio hecho persona y la abrazo y se echo a llorar.

Serena respondió al abrazo, a pesar de no saber que era exactamente lo que le pasaba a él, sintió su dolor y quería aliviarlo… se sentaron y el le conto la historia, Serena sintió que el mundo se detenía al saber que ese hombre al que con solo volver a verlo, volvían a ella todos los sentimientos que creyó muertos…era un hombre casado. Pero al escuchar la historia completa solo le quiso dar aliento "pero tienes a Rei y debes ser fuerte Darién Chiba!" aun a pesar que sus propias palabras le quemaban en pecho. Darién le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose y le dijo "de los 2, tu eres la mas fuerte"

Serena se quedo confundida…y sacudida por todo eso…

Y recurrió a quien siempre estaba ahí para ella:

Tocaron el timbre y Seiya se levanto a abrir la puerta cuando vio a Serena llorando que corría a sus brazos…

-Sei, Sei… murmuraba mientras lloraba…apretando su cara al pecho de el.

El solo la abrazaba fuertemente, sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a ella…era otra vez "él"

-Sei, quiero morir…juro que no puedo seguir mas!!

Esas palabras que desgarraban el corazón de Seiya, a el también le dolían sus palabras, pero en cambio el no tenia a quien correr y abrazar cuando Serena le rompía el corazón.

La soltó y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina…el estaba llorando también… recargado sobre su mano apoyada en la mesada

Serena que aun estaba en la sala y sin darse cuenta de nada comenzó a contarle…

-recuerdas que yo te decía…te decía que sentía un dolor en mi alma hace tiempo que me sentía triste y no sabia porque…hoy supe el porque…Dari…

-basta! Me tienes harto! Grito Seiya interrumpiéndola, dejando ver sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

Ante esto Serena tomo sus cosas de la mesa, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba bajando la escalera, sintió otra vez esa sensación mágica, cuando los brazos de el la rodearon y sintió sus lagrimas en su cuello "perdóname, bombón" susurro el. "si, esta bien, ya te debo tener un poco cansado, y se que Yaten es tu familia" dijo ella suavemente, apenada… el la giro suavemente y con un abrazo la acerco hasta centímetros sus labios, se miraron y ahí la acerco aun mas, su labios envolvieron a los de ella sus lenguas se rozaron suavemente hasta que se profundizaron un poco mas, el corazón se Seiya iba a mil por hora, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, Serena respiraba agitadamente como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido y eso se sentía tremendamente placentero, cuando Seiya la soltó y acaricio la mejilla ruborizada y suave de Serena diciendo "no se que me paso, debo estar loco", mientras la miraba dulcemente, "Sei…no te preocupes, esto no cambia nada" dijo en tono dulce y bajo corriendo las escaleras saliendo de ese edificio.

Serena se hubiera quedado besándolo un buen rato mas, porque ese beso, le hizo olvidar todo lo que estaba pensando, y no le importo que fuera su mejor amigo, o el primo de su novio o el que sale con su mejor amiga…nada…en ese momento no le importo nada, es como si hubiera salido de este mundo…pero el se retracto y fue cuando Serena puso los pies en la tierra. Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Serena volvió caminando a su departamento y se le ocurrió comer en el camino un chocolate de los que había comprado, era la mejor terapia, pensaba Serena y antes de abrirlo, paso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios recordando los labios de Seiya… sabían a frutos rojos y un poco especiados…dulces, picantes…misteriosos.

Cuando Serena se fue Seiya se quedo mirando como esa mujer se iba, entro a su departamento y se recargo con su espalda en la puerta…sintiéndose feliz…feliz, emocionado…pero le duro poco…cuando recordó que no había sido capaz de escucharla, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso, eso que el hizo de corazón, podía hacer que las cosas con ella no volvieran a ser lo mismo…"necesito hablar con ella" dijo a sus adentros y era el miedo apoderándose de su corazón el que le hizo tomar esa determinación. Además se sentía culpable por Mina, ella ya estaba en su corazón, pero en esta batalla no fue rival para Serena, y ahí es cuando sintió mas miedo…miedo de perder a Mina, su único apoyo sentimental, por algo que tal vez era un imposible…

Serena llego a su departamento y sabía que pronto llegaría Yaten, pero por primera vez en todo ese tiempo juntos, no tenia ganas de verlo. Estaba con su mente en lo de Darién, cuando Seiya atravesó sus pensamientos y se sintió tan rara…"que hicimos" se repetía a sus adentros, aceptando su parte de culpa y ahora que estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, admitió que era un momento que había esperado desde que conoció al guapísimo de Seiya Kou, porque lo que nadie sabia es que a ella él le atrajo siempre, solo que nunca se focalizo en eso…siempre estaba Darién en su mente…y el ya era su amigo luego reapareció Yaten en su vida…"las cosas pasaron muy rápido" sentencio Serena, como admitiendo que no había vuelta atrás, ese beso esperado en cierto sentido, sorpresivo, emotivo…sensual y prohibido debía quedar atrás y no debía tener mayor importancia.

Yaten llego y Serena le dio su beso de bienvenida…

-hoy besas …diferente, dijo el

-si? Pregunto Serena poniendo cara de sorpresa…y luego lo miro extrañada

-mmm, no se …dame otro y te lo confirmo, dijo el besándola una vez mas.

Serena inconscientemente lo empujo y le dijo "quieres que prepare algo de comer?"

-después, ahora quiero el postre…

-no, hoy me duele la cabeza

-Que mala excusa!

Serena era muy mala a la hora de poner excusas…

-en serio…hoy no.

Y también por primera vez juntos Serena no estaba de humor para saciarse de lujuria con ese hombre tremendamente atractivo, con un físico que podría revivir a cualquiera y eso era extraño.

Yaten se sintió extraño, mientras Serena cocinaba, el se fue a mirar al espejo a ver que había de malo con el, pero al verse tan seductor como siempre se hecho a reír, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía…y de lo loco que se había puesto ante la negativa de Serena…

-Serenaaaaaaaa te amo! Se escucho en la cocina y Serena comenzó a reír.

El puso una canción y tomo a Serena y se pusieron a bailar en la sala…

-se que envejeceremos un día y ya no seré tan atractivo…pero eso no me inquieta cuando me puedo ver contigo, los dos de 70 años…bailando esta misma canción…

Serena lo miro con ternura, sabia que Yaten aparentaba ser demasiado seguro de si mismo y a veces apático , pero esas eran solo apariencias…el era tan dulce con ella… y sintió que no lo merecía a su lado.

Quizás estando sola, de noche, en tu aposento

Oirás que alguien te llama sin que tú sepas quién

Y aprenderás entonces, que **hay cosas como el viento**

**Que existen ciertamente, pero que no se ven...**

Y también es posible que una tarde de hastío

Como florece un surco, te renazca un afán

Y aprenderás entonces que **hay cosas como el río**

**Que se están yendo siempre, pero que no se van...**

O al cruzar una calle, tu corazón risueño

Recordará una pena que no tuviste ayer

Y aprenderás entonces que **hay cosas como el sueño,**

**Cosas que nunca han sido, pero que pueden ser...**

Por más que tú prefieras ignorar estas cosas

Sabrás por qué suspiras oyendo una canción

Y aprenderás entonces que **hay cosas como rosas,**

**Cosas que son hermosas, sin saber que lo son...**

Y una tarde cualquiera, sentirás que te has ido

Y un soplo de ceniza regará tu jardín

**Y aprenderás entonces, que el tiempo y el olvido**

**Son las únicas cosas que nunca tienen fin.**

**Esto le pertenece a mi amor imposible el señor Buesa.**

Bueno mis estimadas, uff es un capitulo intenso… ya les adelanto que Darién Chiba no va a desaparecer de esta historia, es una pieza fundamental, pues la historia comienza con el…así que mamochas tranquilas ahí, pobre mi tierno Darién…fue muy triste redactar todo eso! Y ahora para las amantes de Seiya Kou Estoy súper contenta además con el beso de Seiya y Serena…no iba a suceder todavía…pero bueno! Sucedió! Y que decirles que me encanto escribir toda esa escena…con esa carga emocional por parte de el…ya era hora!! Y Seiya esta con miedo…pobre mi ángel! Y eso no es propio de el! Vamos a ver que pasa…yyyyy con Yaten…la verdad es que me gusta…muuuchooo y bueno pero así es la vida! Cortita y jodida. Y Mina que pasa con ella pues ella nos dará un par de dolores de cabeza…supongo..No se no se …todavía no escribo el 9!!

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO**__ SINO ME EMPACO Y NO HAY 9!_hay cosas como el sueño, cosas que nunca han sido, pero que pueden ser...


	9. Capitulo 9: Amigos, simplemente amigos

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Amigos, simplemente amigos.

Serena llego tarde ese día a la clase de cirugía, Seiya la miro entrar al salón y sintió su corazón correr…estaba nervioso…como nunca antes, frente a ella.

Termino aquella clase y los dos comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos hogares, callados…algo incómodos…hasta que el rompió el silencio:

-sabes nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros

-si, lo se… pero Sei…dijo deteniéndose recargando su espalda en un árbol…-tu sabes, que siempre estaré enamorada de Darién y también sabes que soy la novia de tu primo al que quiero en verdad que si…yo lo quiero…Darién es mi sueño y el es mi realidad…pero

-entiendo, no hace falta que me aclares nada, dijo el bajando su cabeza tratando de pasar saliva

-no, no entiendes nada! Esto que sucedió…

-fue un error… completo él.

-yo no lo veo así…dijo ella ante la mirada atónita de Seiya, él cual acercándose a ella comenzó a rozar sus labios lentamente hasta que ella lo tomo de la cintura y fue ella quien lo beso, introduciendo su lengua y sintiendo otra vez ese sabor misterioso que la obligaba a profundizarse cada vez mas. Serena necesitaba probar esos labios para entender que sucedía…Seiya se dejo llevar y no lograba resistirse y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero… nuevamente fue el quien finalizo el beso apartándola.

-a que estas jugando Serena? Pregunto el enojado

-a lo que sea que "estemos jugando", tu lo deberías saber…pues tu comenzaste este juego! que buscabas, tu ,rozando mis labios?

-no lo se!! La tomo de los brazos apretándolos –que quieres que te diga? Que te amo desde el momento en que te conocí? Que nos olvidemos de todo? Y que acepte que amas a otro y que te consuele cada vez que te topas con el? Que este a tu lado sabiendo que te acuestas con mi primo? Y que a pesar de todo te bese así? acercándola bruscamente y besándola loca y apasionadamente, se comieron los labios con desesperación… la separo y le sonrió sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja, burlándose de ella.

Serena se soltó…

-será mejor que tome un taxi. Y se marcho.

Serena llego a su departamento sabiendo que Sei, se había burlado de ella, y realmente se sentía merecedora de esa burla…pues ni ella sabia lo que buscaba cuando lo beso. Y ahora se encontraba planteándose que excusa le iba a dar a sus amigos cuando preguntaran que paso entre ellos para que los mas inseparables amigos se separaran "el me beso y yo me quede con ganas de volver a besarlo" dijo en voz alta, escuchando lo descarada que sonaba la verdad. "no, yo solucionare las cosas con el" se afirmo Serena.

Seiya por su parte volvió caminando a su departamento, pensado en porque reacciono así, ante ese beso de Serena, y si! se había sentido insultado y utilizado porque el sabia que ella no lo quería, y que ya era suficiente que jugara al amor con su primo, mientras amaba a otro, para que el se sumara a ese juego, por eso le respondió con gesto burlón, aun que el admitía que tenia ganas de jugar ese juego, porque para el, besar sus labios, simplemente se sentía natural y perfecto. Pero el la quería bien, eso es lo que ella parecía no entender.

Llego a su casa, se había terminado de bañar cuando tocaron el timbre, abrió la puerta, era Serena.

Serena vio la Seiya solo tapado con una toalla y corrió a sus brazos…

-Sei…Sei, perdóname…mientras lo abrazaba…soy una niña tonta, no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a tu amistad. Fue un error tonto, no se que me paso…perdóname por favor.

Dios…Serena se sentía profundamente llena de deseo al tocar la piel masculina de el, y sentía ganas de besarlo otra vez y llegar a tenerlo dentro suyo, pero a pesar de saber lo que sentía, no iba a arruinar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su amigo, esta vez no pensaba cometer ningún error.

-ya esta, bombón, fue un error de los 2…perdóname tu a mi, no sabes cuanto te quiero y cuanto quisiera haberte evitado todo esto, dijo Seiya tomando su rostro y mirándola tiernamente

-amigos de nuevo?

-amigos…

En la otra punta de la cuidad, Darién miraba la foto de Serena en su oficina, imaginando como hubieran sido las cosas si el no hubiera dado tantas vueltas, pero con ella todo era difícil para el… deseaba salir de esa oficina y encontrarse con que era Serena quien estaba preparando un café y no Rei llorando en la sala…Rei sufría de una tremenda depresión, razón por la cual Darién no había decidido disolver ese matrimonio, porque por mas que el deseara estar cerca de Serena, el ante todo tenia una responsabilidad con esa mujer. Serena te amo, mascullo entre lágrimas, mientras guardaba la foto en su lugar secreto. Y en ese mismo momento Serena que estaba en su departamento alegre barriendo y cantando sintió su pecho estremecerse…

No era la primera vez que ella tenia esa sensación de dolor, al que no sabia a que atribuirlo, es como si en su alma se hiciera un vacio, aun cuando ella estaba contenta…

Mina llego al departamento de Seiya quien la recibió con un beso, esa clase de besos que se dan cuando uno intenta consolarse…y Mina…tan deseosa como siempre sabia como guiar a Seiya hasta la habitación.

El estaba usando una musculosa, pantalón de vestir negros con un cinto al tono, luciendo sus hermosos brazos, el era tan sexi, hermoso, masculino con todos sus músculos tan bien torneados, Mina se prendía fuego de solo contemplarlo.

Poco a poco lo iba besando haciéndolo llegar hasta el dormitorio, empujándolo en la cama y sentándose encima de el, sacándole la musculosa… besando su pecho

Y bajando por la línea que marcaban sus abdominales hacia el sur y haciéndolo jadear de deseo mientras lo desnudaba, ante esto él se deshizo del vestido de ella rápidamente y la miro levantando una ceja "nada abajo" y rio enloquecido…esa mujer lo volvía loco.

La beso apasionadamente apoyando su desnudez contra su pecho, pero Mina lo detuvo, y el la sostuvo con mas fuerza penetrándola y haciéndola estremecerse, comenzando con el vaivén y continuando con los gritos de ella, él en su punto máximo, jadeando , extasiado de placer dijo… "Serena" y ahí fue donde el ambiente se corto con un cuchillo.

Amy y Taiki hacían un mes que habían puesto fecha, y Taiki no podía estar más feliz al igual que Amy…

Flashback:

-para que me has traído a la terraza?

-Amy, ven a mi lado y mira al cielo

Amy fue a su lado, abrazándolo cuando en ese mismo momento, un avión, surco los cielos escribiendo un mensaje en el aire con humo…"Amy cásate conmigo" fue lo que termino escribiendo al ver esto en los cielos, Amy beso a Taiki en señal de aceptación…

Fin del flashback.

Luego del regreso de él de los estados unidos lo anunciarían a lo grande su casamiento. Hasta ahora el único que sabia la gran noticia era Yaten quien se había alegrado mucho y viendo que su hermano iba a dar el gran paso, comenzó a pensar que el también podía darlo con Serena…

Yaten había llegado como cada noche al departamento de su novia, para cenar juntos y charlar, el realmente la extrañaba…y ese día tenia mas ganas de verla que pues le tenia que avisar que viajaría a los estados unidos para promocionar su disco y eso significaba una semana sin verla…

-Serena, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, dijo el.

-yo también…dijo ella.

-bueno yo primero: mañana viajo a los estados unidos a promocionar el disco…

-felicitaciones amor! Es un paso muy importante!

-será una semana, me encantaría poder llevarte, pero ya veras que recién empezamos y el presupuesto es muy ajustado, además no podría mimarte como te mereces

-lo entiendo, mas adelante tendremos oportunidad…tal vez..No crees?

-si, mi amor…ven dame un beso

Serena obedeció y lo beso suavemente, y se quedo mirándolo…

-Yaten, tengo algo que contarte…no te va a gustar, pero no quiero mentirte…

-que pasa amor?

-lo que te voy a contar, espero que lo tomes como lo que fue… yo..Hoy bese a Seiya…

-ese maldito! Dijo Yaten apretando los dientes

-no, no pienses así, fui yo…el solo me aparto (dijo Serena ocultando gran parte de los detalles)

-porque hiciste eso? Dijo Yaten sintiendo que le disparaban justo al corazón

-no lo se…yo me confundí…eso es todo…el me perdono, y yo me arrepentí

Yaten se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse le dijo:

-cuando vuelva hablaremos bien, por ahora no quiero verte.

Cerró la puerta y se fue maldiciendo, fue en ese momento que agradeció tener que irse al exterior.

Serena se quedo sorprendida y con una gran opresión en el pecho, el ni siquiera le dejo terminar de contarle, simplemente se fue, ella sabia que le había causado un gran dolor y decepción a su Yaten, pero ella no podía seguirle ocultando mas cosas, ocultarle que ella estaba enamorada de un sujeto que veía cada tanto, pero que cada vez que lo topaba era suficiente para sacarla de eje, y encima ocultarle que se sentía atraída a su primo, para ella eran ya demasiadas cosas que ocultar en una relación y tal vez seria mejor romper con Yaten, o empezar a decirle la verdad, aunque así ella podría perder al primer hombre de su vida…había llegado el punto critico de la relación. Ella no quería romper con el, no porque lo quería, no porque lo deseaba, no porque tenían mucha historia juntos. Pero para saber que pasaría, debería esperar a que el regresara…había herido el orgullo de el, y estaba segura de que lo pagaría muy caro.

Mientras se recostaba pensó en Seiya, en cuanto el había modificado su vida, y en lo que el súbitamente le provocaba, "bueno, no tan súbitamente", pensó al recordar la sensación que tuvo al verlo semi-desnudo y secretamente en aquellas vacaciones…"Sei que me pasa contigo?"

Una vez acostada, volvió a lo mismo…Darién… y al pensar en ese nombre, ella pensaba que fácil y feliz hubiera sido su vida si el estuviera a su lado, se imaginaba contenta, tomada de la mano de el, a donde? No importa…mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, pero la realidad era otra, el estaba casado, ella enredada entre su novio y este nuevo y extraño sentimiento hacia su amigo…"Darién" repitió pero esta vez en voz alta, como necesitándolo, en estos momentos. Luego se quedo dormida.

Mi corazón se queda aunque mi amor se vaya ,

Porque el recuerdo nace de un ansia de olvidar.

Tu amor tiene la tibia ternura de una playa;

Mi amor es inestable como el viento y el mar.

Aunque mi amor se vaya, no has de quedarte sola,

Pues te dejo el reflejo de la luz que encendí:

Tu amor es una playa , mi amor es una ola,

Y necesariamente yo he de volver a ti.

**De mi amorcito, chulo, bonito e imposible Buesa.**

_Hola mis chulas lectoras….a ver a ver que puedo decirles de este capitulo, además de lo evidente…trae cola! A ver repasando…Serena es simplemente estúpida? Diría yo? Y si…tal vez x algo la muy mona esta sola al principio de la historia!! Darién…bueno en el próximo capitulo habrá una sorpresita, Seiya…ahhh como metió la pata mi galán, ya ni lo que dicen sus labios puede gobernar. Y mi Yaten que debo confesar que es mi personaje favorito de este fic…y es el único que tiene el privilegio de los 5 (Serena, Seiya, Darién, Mina y el)de estar con quien realmente ama, porque? Porque es el mas inteligente de todos?…si tal vez y el mas guapo x lejos…se nota que le tengo aprecio? Pero a pesar de mi aprecio se ve que su novia cabeza de chorlito(si fuera yo ja! que iba andar pensando en el tal Darién o en el tal Seiya), esta echando todo por la borda…pero el es inteligente…créanme! Y en respuesta a lo que pensó mi estimada __**Kumiko Kou**__…nooo no pienso matar a Yaten, antes de eso lo traigo a mi casa y le hago olvidar todas las penas en un ratito jajajaja, también si es cierto __**Kumiko y ms. Kou**__ que Darién dejo que sus ansias de vivir otras cosas opacaran su amor a Serena, pero no hicieron eso mismo Serena, Seiya y Mina en cierto modo? ..Uhh __**patty **__odio tener que decirte que Darién esta casado y con Rei…que la odio, una mujer que merece mi desprecio…pero lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte y no le he matado…y no…para que no se emocionen mis adoradoras de Seiya…no pienso matar a Darién…no en este fic…en otro…quien sabe…_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO--**__****__** y decime que pensas, te gusta o no? Sigo escribiendo o dedico mi tiempo en otra cosa??**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Un dia especial

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Un día especial.

Ambos se vistieron en total silencio y Seiya no podía estar mas apenado y avergonzado, el momento que él hace tiempo había temido…finalmente termino ocurriendo.

Mina rompió el silencio…

-ven, Sei siéntate a mi lado

El le hizo caso…

-sabes, siempre supe de manera implícita que tu la querías, aun así decidí estar contigo…sabes porque?

Seiya negó con la cabeza

-porque tu Seiya Kou me haces mucho bien, y yo se que tu me reconfortas tanto a mi, como yo a ti, yo también estoy enamorada de un imposible…como tu, pero en tus brazos encuentro alivio y me siento contenida.

-yo Mina te quiero

-lo se, se que me quieres, pero no me amas y no te aflijas porque yo tampoco te amo, pero también te quiero, y estaré a tu lado hasta que llegue el tiempo de separarnos

-como quisiera haberme enamorado de ti…dijo Seiya acariciando el rostro de ella

-yo también. Y créeme que si algún día tienes la posibilidad de estar con ella, yo no seré un impedimento…

El asintió con la cabeza-y..Dime tu Mina…de quien estas enamorada? Quien se ha robado tu corazón? Mirándola dulcemente

-eso…algún día te lo contare, amor…amor? Te puedo decir así?

-si, siempre…besándola tiernamente.

Que gran mujer, pensó Seiya … ah! si el pudiese mandar a su corazón…Mina hubiera sido la elegida…pero ahí estaba enamorado de otra.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando Serena sintió el timbre de su departamento, se levanto de la cama y atendió el portero:

-hola quien es? Dijo ella bostezando

-soy yo, Darién. Tienes un momento?

-si pasa.

Al verse en camisón, ojerosa, y despeinada Serena entro en pánico, tratando de cambiarse lo mas rápido posible y al menos lavarse la cara, y fue lo que alcanzo a hacer cuando ya tenia a Darién tocando su puerta, ella lo recibió sonriente y algo nerviosa:

-pasa

-gracias…

-me sorprende tu visita y mas tan temprano…

-se que tienes que ir a la facultad, y después mas tarde se me dificultaba, aun así perdona que te haya despertado…

-no, no no me despertaste dijo mintiendo Serena…

-jajaja, si claro… rio el

-no le veo el chiste, dijo Serena

-no se porque vine, solo me desperté con unos deseos imperiosos de verte…algo en mi corazón…me hizo venir a ver si algo te sucedía

-Darién… dijo Serena abrazándolo…

Y en ese simple acto revivió lo que tantas veces había soñado, sintió una sensación totalmente cálida en su ser, sintió como si se unificara, una sensación tan plena que se podía comparar con el mismo cielo. Y fue eso mismo lo que sintió el.

El poso su mano en el rostro de ella, ella hizo lo mismo, se miraron un instante que pareció durar siglos, se acercaron un poco quedando sus labios enfrentados pero sin ni siquiera rozarse…solo sus alientos se mezclaban, sentían que sus corazones iban a estallar, y al mismo una sensación intolerable…necesidad de acercarse, necesidad de alejarse…tan contradictorio, tan potente y doloroso era lo que ellos sentían en ese momento…siguieron mirándose profundamente, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas, era como si estuvieran hablándose sin hablar, simplemente sintiendo todo lo que veían en sus miradas, y para ninguno de los 2 quedaron dudas…eso que sucedía…era un amor…amor eterno… como si hubiesen cruzado las arenas del tiempo solo para llegar a verse, ellos no necesitaban besarse, hablarse…esto simplemente era trascendental…

Las piernas de Serena se aflojaron y así como las de él, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo sus cuerpos vencidos, se miraron otra vez confundidos… ambos tuvieron miedo de repente, y él dijo:

-me tengo que ir(huyendo…)

-esta bien, espero verte pronto dijo Serena como si nada hubiese sucedido

El, caminando de vuelta a su casa y ella preparándose para ir a clase, se preguntaban que fue ese viaje místico?, y porque no pudieron tolerar esa cercanía que ambos por separado habían anhelado por tanto tiempo?

Serena y Seiya venían volviendo de clases como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, riendo bromeando, olvidando lo sucedido esta mañana pues Serena no había sido capaz de contarle por primera vez algo a su amigo algo relacionado con Darién, no sabia porque pero no quería ni mencionar lo ocurrido, quien iba a creer su historia? Estuvo a solas con el hombre que tanto había anhelado, se acariciaron…y como explicaba lo que sintió? Porque no lo beso? Que había sucedido? Ni ella podía ponerlo en palabras…

Por su parte Seiya no iba a contarle a Serena, lo de su desliz con Mina, sino todo lo contrario, tratando de levantar una barrera con Serena…tratando de alejarla de él, si! Para él era mejor demostrarle que el estaba bien con Mina, hacerse el indiferente con ella, y así hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad…

-sabes, bombón, me deberías acompañar al centro comercial a comprarle un regalo a Mina…

-alguna ocasión especial?

-pues con ella siempre es una ocasión especial…dijo riendo de una forma tan sexual…

-ya veo, dijo Serena haciendo una especie de puchero que él no pudo ver

-y? vienes conmigo?

-esta bien, sabes que me encanta ir de compras ya sea para mi o para tu "novia" remarcando esta frase

-"novia" Mina no es mi novia, pero acaso eso te molesta bombón?

-no, jaja, que te has creído…engreído! Sacándole la lengua

-jajá, bombón….

-jajaja

-tal vez debería hacerla mi novia…no crees? Dijo en tono serio

-puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-bueno, eso ya lo se, pero quiero un consejo tuyo…dijo, empujando un poco mas la situación..

-mi consejo Seiya Kou es que hagas lo que se te venga en gana

-y porque ese tono, bombón?

-tono? No se a que te refieres…

Llegaron al centro comercial…

-que le piensas comprar?

-ven por acá … tomándola de la mano y guiándola a una tienda de lingerie

-ah? Si ibas a venir acá porque no viniste solo?

-sabes, anoche vino Mina a casa y no traía nada debajo de su vestido y pensé que darle algo de esto como regalo no estaría nada mal…dijo él levantando una ceja, y plasmando en su boca una sonrisita de ganador.

-si, claro que te ayudare…dijo Serena con una sonrisita mas perversa aun.

-que tienes en mente?

-te gusta este conjunto rojo? O este negro…o este? Mostrando varios al mismo tiempo…

-umm…podría ser…no se--

-bueno, te veo indeciso, así que me los probaré para ti

A Seiya se le cayó la mandíbula y quedo sin palabras, mientras veía a Serena dirigirse al cambiador.

Sentado, esperando a que saliera, vio a Serena aparecer, la miro de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba, abajo… y trago saliva…

-ese esta bien

-no, pero espera que me pruebe los otros así te decides, dijo Serena en plan de torturarlo un poco mas…

-no, no…ese me gusta, listo vamos…dijo con determinación.

Mientras tanto Yaten tomaba el avión, saco la billetera de su bolsillo, y se puso a contemplar la foto de Serena…

Yaten siempre pensó que no había hombre más patético que aquel que llevaba la foto de su novia en la billetera, pero así es la vida…y Serena había cambiado en muchos sentidos su manera de ver la vida.

Viendo a Serena en esa foto tan sonriente, su piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, sus ojos tan brillantes y sinceros…como podía ser que ella, con esa carita de ángel, lo hubiera traicionado? Y mucho peor había deseado a otro hombre, tanto…como para ir detrás de ese deseo…

El admitía haber sentido una que otra vez deseos por otra mujer, pero nunca sus deseos habían sido tan fuertes como para llevarlo a cometer un engaño, un engaño a la mujer que amaba…

Será que Serena nunca llego a amarme? Se preguntó…

Será que siente algo por Seiya?

Será que paso algo mas que el simple beso que ella confeso?

Será que Seiya la provoco?

Será mutuo ese deseo?

Habré hecho bien al dejarla sola…sabiendo que él estará rondándola?

Grande era la agonía que sentía Yaten al preguntarse todas estas cosas y al no tener respuesta a ninguna…bah..Si tenían una respuesta "tal vez"…y al pensar eso, Yaten apretó su puño, no sabia si habría vuelta atrás, no sabia si perdonarla, no sabía si ella quería su perdón…

Y todo esto sucedía justo cuando el pensaba que al volver de su viaje, si las cosas salían bien, el propondría matrimonio y así comenzarían una vida plena… "Tal vez todo esto sea una señal, para que yo me re plantee las cosas" se aseguro, mientras observaba por la ventanilla, la tierra cada vez mas lejana…

-que te pasa hermano? Pregunto Taiki

-dime, que harías tu si supieras que Amy desea a otro hombre?

-pero que estas diciendo? Jajaja Amy no es así…

-y si fuera así?

-esto que me estas preguntando tiene algo que ver con Serena?

-no, no… solo preguntaba hipotéticamente…

-pues si fuera así yo le daría su libertad

-a ver…te lo voy a preguntar de otra manera... que harías si tu fueras el que siente deseos por otra mujer?

-tu sientes deseos por otra mujer?

-te digo que no! Es todo hipotético….como un test

-ahh un test, bueno, todo depende de cuan grandes fueran mis deseos y cuan lejos podría llegar…

-un beso?

-un beso? Un beso no es nada! Hasta suena tonto, pensé que hablábamos de algo mas serio…

-no te parece serio? A ver si te gustaría que Amy besara a otro!

-claro que no me gustaría, pero un beso puede significar mucho o nada…todo depende…

-eres muy inteligente hermano…dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-oye Sei vienes a estudiar a casa? Recuerda que la semana que viene tenemos examen…

-no se…

-que pasa? Acaso todavía sigues molesto conmigo?

-mmm no, es que estoy cansado… y quiero darle a Mina su regalo, no se si entiendes…

-ah, claro…me olvidaba…

-es que Mina me tiene loco

-bueno, ya fue suficiente…no es necesario que me empieces a contar detalles

-te noto incomoda

-incomoda? A ver, a ti te gustaría que te cuente que traía puesto Yaten debajo de su ropa anoche? Y que es lo que pienso hacerle cuando vuelva de viaje?

Seiya trago saliva

-de viaje? si tu quieres contarme…dijo con aire altivo

-si esta de viaje! Y pues, no, no quiero contarte!

-anda, vamos cuéntame…que piensas hacerle? Dijo burlonamente…

-eso, quisieras saber…Seiya Kou… jajaja

-cambiando de tema, tengo miedo de que esto le quede un poco grande a Mina…

-grande? Que estas queriendo decir?

-y tu bombón eres un poco mas…como decirlo…rechonchita?

-rechonchita!!

-jajajaja, rio tentado de risa Seiya recargado sobre el hombro se Serena

-discúlpame…pero yo soy mas delgada que ella!

-yo la he visto sin ropa, y te puedo decir que no…

-eres un imbécil! Dijo pegándole un empujón mientras él reía de lo mas entretenido

-es mas! Te recuerdo que cuando te conocí te dije que debías entrenar un poco mas ese abdomen…

-si, y también te recuerdo que dijiste que era hermosa

-una cosa no quita la otra…eres una gordita hermosa

-odiosooooooooo!

-hey, no te enojes…

-no?

-no…y para que veas que te quiero, iré a estudiar contigo mañana a la tarde.

-si? Dijo sonriendo Serena…que ya se había olvidado porque estaba enojada

-si, bombón…

Era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba

yo la amaba en silencio puramente,

y mientras sus amores me contaba

yo escuchaba sus frases tristemente.

Era mi amiga, pero me gustaba

y mi afán era verla a cada instante.

Nunca supo el amor que yo albergaba

porque siempre me hablaba de su amante.

Era mi amiga para todo el mundo

porque a nadie mi amor yo confesaba,

pero yo la quería muy profundo

y forzosamente me callaba.

Era mi amiga, y mi cuerpo sentía

estremecer si ella me miraba,

al oírla junto a mí feliz me hacía

más de este amor ella nunca supo nada

y aunque sólo mi amistad yo le ofrecía,

era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba.

**De mi recontra amado Buesa.**

Hola mis queridas, este es un capitulo doble…o sea publique este y el 11 juntos porque no me aguante las ganas… jajaja

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a patty y a **_**caroone**_**!!amantes de el señor Darien Chiba.**_

_Bueno repasando este capitulo, lo mas importante fue sin dudas el encuentro entre Darién y Serena que dejo a ambos un poco confundidos, es un momento importantísimo y el eje de toda la historia… y si mi adorada __**Kumiko**__…Serena al final de la historia (el comienzo) esta sola, no esta ni con Darién, ni con Sei, ni con Yaten…pero quieres saber porque o no? y que paso a partir del 30 de junio? Y si __**patty**__ por mas que quiera darte el gusto de hacer algo con Darién no puedo…no puedo… pues eso cambiaria mi historia, Serena y Darién no son carnales…entre ellos hay mucho mas que eso… y para aclararte un poco el panorama esta historia es un poco basada en la realidad, por eso actualizo tan rápido, es un poco de memoria con otro poco de imaginación…por eso tengo que contar la historia medianamente como sucedió…no crees? Y la verdad es que en ese encuentro de almas no paso nada más que lo que acabo de contarte_.

**Bueno, bueno…dale al go, deja el review sobre este capitulo y después prepárate para ir al 11 que ya esta subidito y agárrate catalinaaaaaaa!**

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO….dale no seas cruel!!**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Kiwi

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Kiwi.

Darién volvió ese día a su casa, con víveres, para encubrir su salida a casa de Serena, se encontró con una Rei que lo recibió alegre, con besos y abrazos…hacia rato que no la veía de ese humor, y él que venia enfrascado pensando en lo que sucedió en casa de Serena, no tenia ganas ni de tocarla, pero tampoco quería hacerle un desaire a Rei, media vez que estaba de buen humor.

Así que la llevo a pasear por el parque, a tomar un helado…ambos rieron cuando a Rei se le cayo el helado sobre la cabeza de una mujer al señalar a un ave que volaba a lo alto… cenaron fuera de casa comida china que a ella tanto le gustaba y llegaron a su departamento y por primera vez en varios meses tuvieron sexo, Rei se quedo dormida con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro y él se quedo mirando el techo, pensando que el mismo sexo que antes lo reconfortaba tanto, y que alguna vez hizo que él le diera prioridad a Rei sobre Serena, ahora no le satisfacía, ni le interesaba. Se quedo dormido preguntándose "¿esta es mi vida?"

Seiya llego a su departamento repasando lo que había sucedido ese día y los juegos de seducción que Serena y él habían puesto en marcha… él estaba entregado a lo que fuera que sucediera, miro en sus manos en paquete que contenía la sensual ropa interior que había comprado ese día, y visualizando mentalmente a Serena con eso puesto, sintió como su cuerpo respondía al deseo que ella le había provocado, si esa no hubiera sido una tienda llena de gente…no sabia de que hubiese sido capaz… tomo el paquete y lo guardo en el fondo del placard…pues no había forma de que él le diera eso a Mina…. "Cierto…Mina …"

-hola, preciosa…como estas?

-bien, amor, que lindo escuchar tu voz

-sabes, hoy estaré acá en el departamento todo el día si quieres venir

-no era que tu vendrías a verme?

-si, pero tengo ganas de estar en casa…

-oyyy! Bueno, amor, yo iría para allá pero ya es un poco tarde…te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?

-esta bien

-ah…no…mañana no puedo, pues tengo clases, después tengo un casting para una telenovela y luego ya ves…termino exhausta.

-bueno, te deseo mucha suerte preciosa.

-preciosa? Puedes decirme amor…no?

-bueno, besos amor…nos estamos hablando.

Colgó el teléfono, y se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose aliviado de estar solo en realidad.

Serena llego a su departamento reviso el contestador, viendo que no tenia ningún mensaje de Yaten, suspiro… realmente en todo el día no había pensado en él… es que se había entretenido mucho con Sei…

Se fue a dormir… y otra vez volvió a soñar con Darién, a quien, conscientemente había bloqueado, pues no entendió lo que había sucedido en aquel momento y Serena tenia una gran tendencia a olvidar lo que no entendía, pero su inconsciente, no la dejaba olvidar…

Se despertó aquella mañana olvidando lo que había soñado.

Fue a clases como todos los días y volvieron con Seiya a su departamento de para estudiar, prepararon sus tazas de café y llevaban casi toda la tarde estudiando, cuando Serena dijo:

-sabes? le conté a Yaten sobre nuestro beso.

-que hiciste que?

-si, le dije que yo te había besado y que tu me habías apartado, quise ser sincera con el.

-porque no le contaste las cosas como fueron?, bombón, yo no tengo miedo de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos

-primero yo tampoco tengo miedo de aceptar las consecuencias Sei, segundo que yo solo me exprese por mi y tercero no me dejo explicarle nada.

-bueno ya podrás hablar mejor con el, y si me necesitas a tu lado…yo estaré ahí

-no, no es necesario…además él esta en estados unidos ahora…y realmente no se que pasara porque se fue hecho una furia.

-tienes miedo de perderlo? Pregunto él, clavando sus ojos zafiros en ella

-no, no tengo miedo, se que él me ama y me perdonará …Y tu acaso no tienes miedo de que se arruine la relación con Mina o con tu primo por un beso tonto?

Serena se dio cuenta de que de "tonto" ese beso no había tenido nada, pero ya que remedio….

Tonto, esa fue la palabra para describir lo que paso entre ellos y eso le dolió a Seiya.

-como tu dijiste fue "tonto"… no tengo porque tener miedo por un beso "tonto" remarcando esa palabra.

-jajajaja !! Serena se echo a reír, tentada, viendo como Sei remarcaba esa palabra, con un gesto serio en su cara, y el la miro confundido…

-no seas "tonto"! Dijo ella palmeando la frente de él y corriendo para que él la alcanzara…

-y tu no seas tan tontita! Dijo el corriendo detrás de ella.

Jugando a atraparse, era algo que ellos jugaban siempre… pues siempre empezaba Serena ya sea haciéndole burla o tirándole algo a la cara seria de Sei, no lo podía evitar, él se ponía serio y ella al verlo así se le ocurría alguna gracia…como aquella vez en el laboratorio…siempre Seiya caía desprevenido.

-basta…estoy cansado dijo Seiya agitado, luego de corretearla por toda la sala

-si basta…ya te gane! Jajaja! Seiya Kou has perdido otra vez!

Y se miraron serios y corrieron el uno al otro, estallando en un beso, agolpándose a la pared mas cercana, besándose apasionadamente, ronzando sus lenguas con extrema sensualidad, Serena sentía la mayor pasión alguna vez sentida cuando Seiya beso su cuello …"al fin te atrape" dijo el suspirando en su oído a la vez que lo humedecía.

Aprisionando cada vez más su cuerpo contra ella y haciéndole sentir su erección, mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía y el corazón le galopaba…

Ella paso su mano por dentro de la remera de él sintiendo su espalda firme, enorme, musculosa, él por su parte bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y levanto su pollera, acariciando sus glúteos y deshaciéndose mágicamente de su ropa interior, paso su mano por la intimidad de ella y se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, ella al sentir ese contacto gimió…

Cada vez mas excitada, quito la remera de él al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón…

Él desprendió suavemente los botones de su camisa y comenzó a besar sus pechos, desnudándola a medida que acariciaba suavemente sus brazos dejando caer esa prenda al suelo, luego recorrió con sus manos el contorno de Serena, desprendiendo su pollera y dejándola caer al piso mientras que Serena coloco su mano en la zona intima de él…deseando tenerlo adentro suyo en ese mismo momento y se deshizo de su ropa interior.

Ambos se contemplaron totalmente desnudos un instante…y volviéndose a unir en un desesperado beso, sintiendo ese roce cuerpo a cuerpo a pleno.

Luego él la elevo del suelo para besar el pequeño abdomen de ella, presionando con la lengua ese sector, la coloco en la mesa y siguió bajando con la lengua "no, no" dijo Serena, colorada, él subió la cabeza dándole una mirada y una sonrisa lujuriosa…y siguió bajando, dándole el orgasmo mas largo y placentero de su vida Serena…luego de esto la penetro… "te amo" dijo él entre los gemidos de placer mirándola fijamente, ella lo sujeto del rostro y lo beso profunda y violentamente, separándose repentinamente, lo miro y le dijo "yo también, Seiya Kou" volviéndolo a besar con mas violencia aún, y él la embistió con las fuerza deseando ser uno en ese momento y tocando a Serena como él solo sabia tocar a una mujer, le dio múltiples orgasmos hasta quedar ambos rendidos.

Él dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de ella, recobrando el aire, luego la levanto de la mesa, recargándola en sus brazos, la abrazo fuerte y ella también se aferro a él con sus brazos y piernas, para soltarse y deshacer la unión luego.

Se ducharon juntos, contemplando cada parte de sus cuerpos, ella miraba el torso de él desnudo y mojado…él observaba su carita angelical, mientras la acercaba para darle un beso bajo el agua que caía, él simplemente quería abrazarla, tenerla cerca, después de haberla soñado tanto, quería acariciarla y no dejarla ir. Ella acariciaba su cuerpo, sintiendo esa sensación tan grande de deseo, sentía que cada vez que lo tocaba lo deseaba un poco mas. Salieron de la ducha sin decir ni una palabra.

-quédate…rogo Serena

-no se si debería…

-por favor…

-esta bien, hermosa mía, te preparo unos spaguettis con salsa?

Serena asintió con la cabeza sonriendo

Y mientras Seiya cocinaba, Serena lo miraba atenta.

Cenaban y se miraban sonrientes y Serena dejo un fideo fuera de su boca y se lo señalo a Seiya, él cual entendió perfectamente y lo comenzó a comer hasta llegar a la boca de ella dándole un pequeño beso como en la escena de la dama y el vagabundo y los 2 se echaron a reír a carcajadas. En el fondo ellos seguían jugando como niños. Lavaron los platos y comenzaron la conocida guerra del agua y la esponja, para que Serena terminara con sus manos llenas de espuma embadurnando el rostro de él y besándolo luego.

Fueron a dormir, y Serena durmió como un ángel, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia…y Seiya no quería dormir solo quería contemplarla, hasta que en un momento sin saberlo se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente él se levanto primero y preparo el desayuno, pues tenían clases en un par de horas, mientras Serena dormía como un cerdito, hasta que extendió su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y se despertó, y lo busco…y lo encontró solo con su pantalón puesto y su perfecto torso al aire…

-así me gusta, levantarme con el desayuno ya listo dijo ella estirando sus brazos

-prepare huevos revueltos con tocino, porción extra para ti, no quiero que pierdas esos rollitos que te hacen tan atractiva dijo burlándose él

-rollitos? Que rollitos? Dijo Serena examinándose…

-jajaja, mentira bombón, pero si sigues comiendo así un día tu metabolismo ya no será el mismo…

-oye que te pasa, si yo no como tanto

Y ante esa frase ridícula los 2 rieron… Serena comía demasiado y ambos lo sabían

-aun así serás hermosa, dijo el. Besándola

Terminaron de desayunar, se cambiaron y se fueron a clases.

Luego de clases volvieron al departamento de ella…cuando Seiya pregunto:

-esto esta mal, bombón, verdad? dijo él

Serena asintió

-entonces no se volverá a repetir…

-no.

Ya sólo eres aquella

Que tiene la costumbre de ser bella.

Ya pasó la embriaguez.

Pero no olvido aquel deslumbramiento,

Aquella gloria del primer momento,

Al ver tus ojos por primera vez.

Y sé que, aunque quisiera,

No he de volverte a ver de esa manera.

Como aquel instante de embriaguez;

**Y siento celos al pensar que un día,**

**Alguien, que no te ha visto todavía,**

**Verá tus ojos por primera vez.**

**De mi Buesa.**

Bueno mis estimadísimas: este capitulo va dedicado a **: Kumiko Kou, ms. Kou**, **Serena Ryuuzaki****, ****Kinsei-Hime** y**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**…amantes de el señor Seiya Kou…

Bueno mujeres que decirles… que nos esperan mas embrollos!!, pues esta Serena no nos da paz, ni a mi como autora, ni a ustedes como lectoras, ni a ninguno de nuestros galanes en cuestión…como se atrevió a hacer eso con Seiya después de haber tenido la experiencia taaan especial con Darién? Esta chica no se acuerda de que tiene novio? Y no se ha puesto a pensar que Mina es su amiga? Y que paso con el "te amo" de Seiya? A Serena eso le habrá movido algún pelo o no? Y que paso con el "yo también, Seiya Kou"? lo habrá dicho en serio?

Pues todo esto y mucho más lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos!!.

Desde ya muchas gracias a mis mamochas y a mis chicas Kou por seguir esta historia y acompañarme, aunque los reviews no son muchos, para mi los pocos que tengo son especiales y se que quienes son las que siempre se acuerdan de dejar sus comentarios y es por ustedes que no pierdo mi entusiasmo y sigo contando esta historia… **gracias de corazón!**

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO! **__**Que me cansé escribiendo 2 capítulos seguidos! Acaso no lo merezco?**_


	12. Capitulo 12: Ella es como el viento

-esto esta mal, bombón, verdad? dijo él

Serena asintió

-entonces no se volverá a repetir…

-no.

**Disclaimer: **los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ella es como el viento

--m.o--

Interrumpiendo la conversación sonó el teléfono:

-hola Sere…

-Amy que bueno escuchar tu voz!

-a mi también me alegra amiga! Tengo una invitación muy importante que hacerte

-si, dime

-esta Sei contigo?

-ah, si, recién volvemos de la facultad para sentarnos a estudiar, dijo mientras giro a verlo

-pues esta invitación es para los 2 entonces, el sábado a la noche, hay una cena en mi casa, es importante que vengan

-así será! Pero dame algún adelanto

-jajaja Serena, si te lo digo ya no tendría chiste, no crees?

-tienes razón, bueno entonces estaremos ahí. Besos

-besos!

Serena colgó el teléfono, giro hacia Seiya…

-estamos invitados a una cena muy especial el sábado…

-si, pero eso no me importa en este momento, necesito que aclaremos las cosas…

- Acabamos de decir que estuvo mal y que no volvería a suceder…no entiendo que otra cosa podríamos aclarar…

-seriamente esto no significo nada para ti?

-claro que si, pero estuvo mal.

-tu dijiste que me amabas Serena…

-ay, Sei…no me hagas decirte esto…

-decirme que? Anda dime…

-Sei, dijo tomándolo de las manos, tu también dijiste lo mismo… y yo se que no me amas, fue solo la emoción del momento

-no, yo cuando lo dije, realmente quise decir eso…Serena yo…

-no te atrevas a decirlo! Yo no quiero perder tu amistad Seiya…

-tu crees que después de lo sucedido podremos seguir siendo los mismos? Ah! Acaso eso es lo que piensas? Sacudiéndola de los hombros

Serena solo lo miro.

-yo, no puedo ser amigo tuyo después de esto…no puedo…mirarte, tocarte sin desear repetir lo que hicimos anoche…

-sabes bien que yo te deseo y que me encanta estar contigo, acariciando su mejilla, pero yo tengo a Yaten

-acaso piensas seguir con esta farsa!!

-no, yo no pretendo que vuelva a suceder nada entre nosotros

-tu no lo amas Serena!

- lo que tengo con Yaten es real y posible y nunca lo cambiaria por algo que nunca resultara

-porque dices eso?

-Seiya tu y yo nos llevamos maravillosamente…en todos los aspectos, es cierto, pero tu antes que nada eres mi amigo, y si es cierto te amo por como eres, por que a tu lado puedo ser realmente yo y no podría soportar perderte, no tenerte en mi vida…yo te necesito a mi lado…yo no quiero lastimarte, eres realmente a la única persona que temo perder…

El la abrazo, sintiendo otra vez la debilidad apoderándose de él, le dijo "nunca me perderás, te lo prometo", "gracias Sei" dijo ella en su oído.

Otra vez Seiya había aceptado el papel del amigo fiel, es que simplemente no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de ella.

Serena sabia que Seiya le iba a decir que la amaba, y aunque lo dijo implícitamente, ella se negaba a creerlo, no quería saberlo, no quería reconocer que terminaría por lastimar a la única persona que había estado siempre allí para ella.

-hoy no puedo estudiar… necesito estar solo, dijo el.

Serena asintió.

Seiya llego a su departamento, sentía que le dolía todo…el cuerpo, la cabeza, el alma… y aun así se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, otra vez iba a tener que soportar a Serena junto a Yaten, y no quería ni pensar lo que iba a tener que hacer para aguantar si Serena se llegaba a cruzar con ese tal Darién…"estoy cansado" susurro, así es…estaba cansado de esta guerra sin cuartel que venia librando hace años, y a pesar de haber perdido la batalla…parecía que la guerra continuaría, porque él sabia que debería alejarse, pero no podía.

Cuando Seiya se fue, a Serena le comenzó a funcionar la conciencia, y se dio cuenta de que había sido capaz de engañar a su pareja y se sentía extremadamente culpable, quería que la tragara la tierra, ya no quería que volviera Yaten y tener que verlo a los ojos, pues ciertamente se sentía avergonzada…"y claro que amo a Yaten" pensó a sus adentros…"como podía no amarlo?"... al verse repitiendo lo mismo, se dio cuenta de que se estaba convenciendo de algo en vano, ya no lo amaba…quizás no lo amo nunca, o quizás si, pero aun así por costumbre o por gratitud por todos los momentos juntos o por lo que fuere no estaba en plan de dejarlo.

Y con respecto a Seiya, Serena sentía un gran amor por el como persona, le parecía casi perfecto, ella se reconocía a si misma que si había sido capaz de ir tan lejos, es porque realmente algo le sucedía con él… pero no sabia que …y en esos momentos de dificultad el único que se le venia a la cabeza, sin saber como ni porque era Darién, "Darién" suspiraba, Serena como invocándolo, y volvía con ese pensamiento repetitivo:" si el estuviera conmigo que feliz seria mi vida, todas estas cosas jamás habrían sucedido!" .

Mina llego contenta al departamento de Seiya:

-hola amor! Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-por que tan contenta preciosa?

-he sido elegida como modelo para un video musical!

-de que banda?

-pues no me lo vas a creer, para la banda de Taiki y Yaten!

-como? Ellos no estaban afuera?

-es que lo mejor es que ellos aun ni lo saben! Fui elegida por la compañía que los representa.

-eso es maravilloso Mina, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-salgamos a festejar!!

-Mina, no estoy de ánimos…

-que ha sucedido? Es Serena verdad?

Seiya cambio de tema, todavía no estaba listo para tener esa charla con nadie.

-sabias que el sábado tenemos una cena en la casa de Amy?

-claro que si, hoy me llamo para invitarme…presiento que Amy y Taiki nos quieren dar una sorpresa

-mmm, estoy seguro de que será así, además tu tienes muy buen ojo para el amor.

-si!

-entonces te preparo una cena en casa , quieres? Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-eres muy dulce, Sei…gracias.

Mina quería sentir la piel de Seiya y contar con él, pero sabia que lo que tenían, hasta aquel día, había cambiado, también sabia que esa relación terminaría en una bella amistad, pronto. Así que una vez terminada la cena no quiso empujar las cosas y dándole un tierno beso, se fue a su departamento.

El viernes a la mañana, llegaron Taiki y Yaten a la ciudad, contentos, porque no les podría haber ido mejor, su disco había gustado mucho allá y tenían una cantidad de fanáticas que jamás hubieran soñado… Yaten en aquel concierto de presentación en un programa muy taquillero de allá, veía en cada chica a Serena, y estaba nervioso, sabiendo que pronto la vería.

Y ese mismo viernes Yaten paso por una joyería reconocida internacionalmente y eligió un hermoso collar de oro blanco, brillantes y con una piedra aguamarina y encargo también que detrás de esta le colocaran una frase.

Paso por la florería, y eligió un ramo de flores exóticas, en el cual prevalecía el color blanco, no se podía esperar otra cosa de el puesto a que él siempre pensó que las rosas eran cursis, horribles y trilladas.

Llamo a Serena para avisarle que ya estaba en la ciudad y que lo esperara esta noche, le sugirió que se pusiera el vestido que él le regalo, era un vestido sencillo de tiras de color celeste pálido y acampanado, que según Yaten hacia ver a Serena como salida de un sueño. Serena prometió usarlo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando se puso un traje nuevo blanco, camisa celeste que contrastaba de manera hermosa con su piel bronceada y con sus ojos verdes. Se puso el mejor perfume que tenia…esta noche era muy importante para él. Salió a casa de Serena, cuando llego ya era totalmente de noche.

Subió las escaleras con el corazón que le iba a mil. Se encontró a Serena con aquel vestido soñado esperándolo en la puerta de su departamento.

Y alzando su mano derecha le ofreció el hermoso ramo de flores…

-son hermosas…

-como tu…

Y ambos se miraron un instante…

-te he extrañado tanto mi pequeña Bunny… con voz suave, tomándola del mentón.

La acaricio en el rostro mientras observaba su piel fresca, lozana, sus mejillas llenitas y coloradas, sus ojos celestes dulces que amaba, esos ojos que jamás le mentirían, eran su mayor adoración, rozo sus labios con las yemas, al momento que cerraba los ojos para recordar la sensación tan cálida que aquellos labios le brindaban, apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo que en aquel beso se le iba la vida.

-Yaten, suspiro ella sonriendo

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un collar hermoso y se lo coloco en el delicado cuello de ella, besándolo y sintiendo su perfume fresco y dulce.

-esta piedra es aguamarina, se dice que provoca la sonrisa y la alegría de las personas que la llevan.

-es hermoso, amor.

-espérame aquí, dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala y colocaba el CD que contenía la canción que siempre bailaban…

Tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de ella.

You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by

Él cerraba sus ojos, Serena lo miraba atentamente, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había hecho.

And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by

La apretó fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido del corazón de ella, recordando la primera vez que bailaron esa canción y le dijo al oído "así es como quería despedirme de ti"

-que estas diciendo? Dijo ella sorprendida

- que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós, "mi Serena", dijo acariciando su rostro, cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre la de él

-pero, Yaten, yo te

-shh, princesa, no quiero que niegues con palabras lo que tus ojos ya me han dicho, no quiero que lo ultimo que me lleve de ti sea una mentira.

Serena enmudeció-

-eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida, y te amo como jamás soñé

- por que las flores y este regalo?…dijo Serena sollozando

-pues hermosa, recuerda que tu me has regalado mucho mas estando a mi lado, yo no olvidare jamás que fui tu primer beso y tu primer despertar, y te amo tanto que puedo ser capaz de celebrar tu libertad

-yo no quiero la libertad que me estas dando

-"Serena"…dijo encaminándose a la puerta dándole la espalda a ella "ha sido un placer" dijo sonriendo, luego bajo la cabeza y dejo caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Y en esa noche fue que Yaten escribió la canción que seria un clásico: Ella es como el viento.

**She's like the wind through my tree **  
Ella es como el viento a través de mi árbol  
**she rides the night next to me**  
ella cabalga la noche a mi lado  
**she leads me through moonlight **  
me guía a través de la luz de la luna  
**only to burn me with the sun**  
sólo para quemarme con el sol  
**she's taken my heart **  
ella ha tomado mi corazón  
**but she doesn't know what she's done.**  
pero no sabe lo que ha hecho.

**Feel her breath on my face**  
Siento su respiración en mi rostro  
**her body close to me**  
su cuerpo cerca del mío  
**can't look in her eyes**  
no puedo mirarla a los ojos  
**she's out of my league**  
ella está fuera de mi alcance  
**just a fool to believe**  
sólo soy un tonto al creer que  
**I have anything she needs **  
tengo todo lo que ella necesita  
**she's like the wind. **  
ella es como el viento.

**I look in the mirror and all I see **  
miro al espejo y todo lo que veo  
**is a young old man with only a dream **  
es un hombre joven viejo con sólo un sueño  
**am I just fooling myself**  
sólo me estoy auto engañando  
**that she'll stop the pain **  
que ella parara el dolor  
**living without her**  
viviendo sin ella  
**I'd go insane.**  
me volveré loco.

**Feel her breath on my face**  
Siento su respiración en mi rostro  
**her body close to me**  
su cuerpo cerca del mío  
**can't look in her eyes**  
no puedo mirarla a los ojos  
**she's out of my league**  
ella está fuera de mi alcance  
**just a fool to believe**  
sólo soy un tonto al creer que  
**I have anything she needs **  
tengo todo lo que ella necesita  
**she's like the wind. **  
ella es como el viento.

_**Kinsei-Hime, Serena Ryuuzaki, KuMiKo Kou, ms.kou, veronick, patty ramirez de chiba, maykou **__****__** hola mis preciosas,**__ bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Me pusieron muy contenta, y que interesantes los reviews de __** Kumiko Kou y ms. Kou**__. Ohh __**Patty **__hoy no hubo nada de tu Darién, y en este punto de la historia desaparece un poco, pero no te preocupes, que pronto tendre novedades sobre él. Y Yaten… bueno se nota que es el mas inteligente de todos, el solito ya había decidido dejar a su novia, y la conoce tan bien como para saber que si ella fue capaz de besar a otro es porque ya no lo quiere y ese "otro" no es mas que su mejor amigo de años…eso ya fueron suficientes pistas para el. Jeje lo quiero! Y me gustaría que si me van a dejar me dejen así…Bueno y de los otros personajes no hay mucho que comentar me parece, excepto de Serena, que ya todas sabemos como es. Pero en cierto punto creo que llego a comprenderla…algo…alguito? Si algo…_

_Que decía el collar de Serena? Que pasara en la cena de Amy? Y muchos misterios más… en el prox. Capitulo…besossss_

El tema de mas arriba se llama **as time goes by** y pertenece a el sr. **Louis Armstrong** y el ultimo **she is like the wind** pertenece a **Patrick Swayze**, si de la película dirty dance…bajen esos temitas se los recomiendo…así los escuchan mientras leen este fic…uy debería haber puesto esto al principio…ups i did it again! jajaja

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO!--que yo me entusiasmo y escribo mas rápido…**_


	13. Capitulo 13: Cambios

Cambios...

Ella se quedo confundida ante esto que Yaten había hecho, e inmediatamente pensó que Seiya le había contado, seria capaz? Tomo el teléfono y disco el celular de él

-hola

-hola, tienes tiempo quiero hablar contigo

-si, dime…que sucede te oyes enojada

-tu has hablado con Yaten?

-no, que ya llego a la ciudad? Estas preocupada por él bombón? Dijo en tono irónico

-eso, a ti no te interesa! Dime la verdad lo has visto o no?

- ya te dije que no, que te pasa?…Serena…

Ella colgó el teléfono abruptamente…mientras le temblaba la mano…

"Yaten"…dijo suspirando, dándose cuenta de que lo que había sucedido no tenia vuelta atrás, se tapo la cara con las manos, y se echo a llorar. "maldito" dijo al recordar como Yaten le había hecho pasar una noche mágica, para al fin terminarla dejándola, ella sabia que él se las cobraría, pero no a un precio tan alto, se toco el cuello y sintió el grueso collar e intento arrancárselo, cortándose un poco, finalmente lo tuvo que desprender y lo tiro lo mas lejos que pudo, tomo las flores y también las tiro al piso, se arrodillo y las comenzó a golpear con puño, deshaciéndolas y se dejo caer al piso quedando con la cabeza apoyada en los resto de las flores, sintiendo su olor…llorando, cruzo su antebrazo sobre su frente "soy una estúpida" y repitiendo eso hasta el hartazgo se quedo dormida ahí en el suelo.

Seiya intento llamarla en vano, su móvil apagado y su teléfono daba ocupado…ella nunca le había cortado el teléfono, y tenia un tono muy extraño, por lo cual el decidió ir al departamento de ella que estaba a pocas cuadras. En el camino se encontró con un par de tipejos que se veían extraños, el cruzo de vereda, para evitarlos, pero fue en vano, lo atacaron, él se defendió, aun así le robaron todo el dinero que traía, y lo dejaron bastante golpeado, tenia un corte bastante profundo en la ceja, una pareja que vio toda la escena sin ser capaces de ayudar se sintieron culpables y lo llevaron al hospital, donde lo suturaron…y ahí estaba Seiya sin un peso y con varios golpes y moretones…sin embargo él solo pensaba en Serena…

Horas después cuando le hicieron algunas radiografías, le dieron el alta y desde ahí se fue a pie al departamento de Serena, que ya no quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, sino a varias…y a su paso se le hacia mas largo todavía, cuando llego al departamento de ella ya estaba amaneciendo.

Sonó el portero y Serena se despertó, y vio el desastre que había hecho con las flores…de hecho tenia varios pétalos pegados en la cara…pensó en no atender, pero al ver la insistencia, al fin se puso de pie …

-hola, dijo ella con una voz entrecortada

-bombón!

-Seiya que haces aquí? No te quiero ver!

-yo solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-te agradezco la molestia, pero de verdad hoy no quiero verte, ni hablar contigo.

-esta bien, dijo él

Ella colgó el aparato. Cuando sintió que la puerta de su departamento se abría y grito

-vete!

- te dije que jamás te dejaría sola y acá estoy

Cuando se abrió la puerta un poco mas, Serena, pudo ver las ropas todas sucias y el rostro todo golpeado, y el corte en la ceja de Seiya, corrió hacia él…

-que te paso? Abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba con manos y ojos –quien te hizo eso?

-ya esta…ya paso…me robaron camino a tu casa, pero lo importante es saber como estas tu…dando un paso al frente y sintiendo como con su zapato pisaba algo, se agacho a recogerlo

-ay Sei… suspiro Serena preocupada.-

-porque alguien tiraría una cosa tan linda? Pregunto él

-si lo tire es porque no lo quiero…

"busca el amor"…acaso esto te lo dio Yaten?

-si

-porque pondría algo así?

-anoche el termino conmigo…cree que ya no lo quiero…

-y eso es cierto? Dijo Seiya con una luz en su mirada…

-si, claro que lo quiero!

-como te sientes? Pregunto él con una mirada dulce, sacando suavemente el pétalo que Serena tenia pegado en su mejilla…

-Y siento que me lo merezco.

-tal vez sea mejor así…

-tu no entiendes nada!

-no, no te entiendo…

-bueno, Sei …dijo Serena, cambiando de tema, "te agradezco que hayas venido, pero tengo planeado dormir y comer chocolates todo el día, hasta que sea la hora de ir a la casa de Amy"…

-en ese caso me quedare contigo

-esta bien pero primero te das un baño, porque estas terrible…

El asintió…

Mientras él se daba una ducha, Serena puso la ropa de él a lavar, mientras lo único que tenia para ofrecerle era un pantalón de gimnasia que su hermano había olvidado hace tiempo cuando fue a visitarla.

-Sei, estas muy lastimado, dijo al verlo salir con el torso desnudo de la ducha y ofreciéndole el pantalón.

-no te preocupes hermosa que sobreviviré! Mmm a ti te parece que puedo dormir así!? Y si mejor no me pongo nada?

-jajaja, shh tu obedece…tirándole el pantalón por la cabeza.

-una sonrisa te logre sacar al menos.

Fueron al sillón y mientras veían una película vieja y Serena comía helado sin cesar, Seiya acariciaba el cabello de ella, mirándola, tiernamente hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Ahí fue cuando Seiya tomo la decisión más importante de su vida y la más dolorosa….

Cuando Serena despertó ya entrada la tarde se encontró con que Seiya le había dejado una notita, diciendo que más tarde se verían en casa de Amy.

Serena se desperezo, se dio una ducha, saco un jean limpio y una camisa rosa, recogió su cabello en una cola alta, se maquillo suavemente y se dirigió a casa de Yaten, pues estaba claro que ella no se quedaría con las cosas guardadas.

Camino al departamento de Yaten se topo con Darién y su mujer, cosa que a Serena no le hizo ni la mas mínima gracia e intento evadirlos pero al escuchar que él la llamaba no le quedo mas opción…ahh las vueltas de la vida.

-Serena!

-ah…Darién! Hola! dijo como si no los hubiera visto

-Serena, te presento a mi mujer…Rei

-si ya nos habíamos conocido,..Hola! dijo Rei con cierto desagrado

-ah… es cierto, no me acordaba de ti, dijo Serena mintiendo.

-como has estado?

-excelente! Las cosas no podrían ir mejor… dijo Serena mientras continuaba mintiendo…

-me alegro mucho por ti! Dijo Rei fingiendo interés.

-bueno me tengo que ir a la casa de mi novio, así que me disculpo, igual fue muy agradable verlos "juntos" remarcando esa ultima palabra sin intención de hacerlo, el inconsciente había engañado a Serena, que realmente ya quería escapar a esa situación tan incomoda

-algún día pueden venir a comer con nosotros, dijo Rei

-si, en serio Serena seria un honor tenerlos de invitados

-jeje, bueno les prometo pensarlo, es que mi novio es un poco apático…

-apático el cantante de "Amazing"? pregunto Darién

-tu novio es Yaten Kou? Pregunto Rei súper intrigada

-así es… dijo Serena con un gran desagrado

-con mas razón entonces no nos puedes negar esa visita, pues soy su admiradora!

-claro, pronto les estaré hablando!. Dijo Serena a la par que apretaba su paso para salir de la incomoda situación y evitar cachetear a la estúpida esposa de Darién… y posiblemente al mismo Darién…hoy no estaba de humor, menos para verlo a él con esa trepadora.

Cuando avanzo un par de cuadras, suspiro…a veces estaba un poco cansada de no tener nada de lo que deseaba, pues tenia todo y aun así, sin poderlo compartir con la única persona que admiraba era como si lo que fuera que ella podía llegar a tener significaba…nada, Yaten, Seiya, amigas, departamento, carrera, belleza…de que servían? Si lo único que verdaderamente ansiaba…estaba perdido…

Pero Serena, cuando se veía más derrotada, es cuando mas fuerzas adquiría, y no se dejaría vencer por verse perdedora…ella le demostraría a Darién que ella era una mujer digna de cualquier hombre, y que aquel día cuando ella estuviera en la cima y él la viniera a buscar…

"Serena lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de cuanto valías y de cuanto te he amado"

"lo siento Darién, es muy tarde, ahora ya tengo mi vida resuelta y soy muy feliz"

"Jaja" Serena reía ante su fantasía, o "tal vez correría hasta los brazos de el?"…"no lo se" a veces siento que lo odio, después de todo él me ha empujado a hacer todas las cosas que he hecho y otras veces siento que lo amo y que no puedo resistirlo…pero eso ya lo veremos

Cuando llego a la casa de Yaten, después de venir ridículamente pensando en como haría su vida perfecta lejos de Darién, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo completamente y toco timbre…él la dejo pasar…

-Serena, te estaba esperando. Dijo el con una sonrisa muy seductora

-ah si?

-si, pequeña, te conozco mas de lo que crees…además se cuanto valgo…y tu eres inteligente y veo que también sabes cuanto valgo.

-así es… Yaten, no te quiero perder.

-yo tampoco, pero yo no he nacido para ser segundo en nada y mucho menos en tu corazón, dijo clavándole sus ojos verdes-

-si fueras el segundo yo no te habría venido a buscar…

-y Seiya?

-Seiya nada…el es mi mejor amigo, ese es el lugar que ocupa en mi vida y nunca ocupara otro lugar que no sea ese.

-estas segura?...dijo arrimándose peligrosamente a sus labios

-si…lo estoy.

-porque tan segura?

-porque lo comprobé… cuando te fuiste lo comprobé…

Y Yaten levanto la mano para golpear la mejilla de ella, y se detuvo centímetros antes, al contemplar la mirada firme y penetrante de ella…ella no le tenía miedo…entonces la tomo del rostro con fuerza y la beso apasionada y celosamente "quien te sabe mejor en los labios?" pregunto el al oído de ella… "tu" dijo abalanzándose sobre él, mordiéndole el labio inferior "tu"…"tu Yaten…solo tu"…Yaten la abrazo y la elevo del suelo llevándola a su cama para hacerla nuevamente suya, mas apasionadamente que nunca…

Una vez tendidos y agitados, Serena deposito su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo miro tiernamente…"me perdonas?" mientras Yaten tenia su mirada perdida…"tu Serena, realmente me amas?" Serena lo tomo del rostro y clavándole su mirada celeste le dijo "de lo contrario jamás habría venido a buscarte"…"realmente Serena no se si deba volver contigo" "mírame Yaten Kou!...no me dejes…"dijo ella con los ojos nublados y afinando su voz…"ah…Serena, Serena, que hare contigo si te amo con locura…" le dijo sonriéndole "una ultima oportunidad?" dijo ella sonriendo con mirada cómplice "una ultima oportunidad Bunny"…

Ambos se cambiaron, Yaten llevo a Serena a su departamento para que ella se cambiara, luego de eso se dirigieron a la casa de Amy …

-chicos, que bueno que llegaron! Los estábamos esperando. Dijo Amy mientras los hacia pasar a su casa

A la reunión ya habían llegado Seiya , Mina y Taiki…

Cuando Seiya vio llegar a Serena de la mano de Yaten, soltó una pequeña risa y meneo la cabeza acorde a su pensamiento "no lo puedo creer…cuan estúpido puede ser un hombre…" "de que te ríes Sei?" pregunto Mina… "de nada amor" …"amor!…parece que las cosas se están poniendo serias " bromeo Taiki que no tenia idea de nada de lo sucedido, ante esto Serena clavo su mirada en Seiya y dijo "ya era hora" en un tono sonriente y despreocupado, "ya lo creo" dijo Yaten con un tono serio echándole una mirada fulminante a Seiya.

-bueno chicos que les parece si tomamos asiento…dijo Amy interrumpiendo la escena

Todos tomaron asiento…

-bueno amigos, los hemos invitado esta noche, para decirles que Amy y yo hemos decidido casarnos en 2 meses

-2 meses? Tan pronto? Pregunto Mina sumamente emocionada

-así, es antes de la gira de Taiki…dijo Amy apretando la mano de su amado.

-felicitaciones hermano! Y futura cuñada! Brindo Yaten

-espero que ustedes 2 sigan nuestro ejemplo, dijo Taiki

-tal vez! …dijo Serena elevando su copa y mirando a Yaten, quien correspondió su mirada y la beso fugazmente.

Ante esto Seiya apretó su copa, mirando a Serena enardecido, realmente tenia ganas de gritarle que era un hipócrita, pero se trago sus palabras y sonrió ante esa escena.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente…

-bueno amigos, estoy cansado…mañana nos vemos hermano, a ver si terminamos esa canción de la cual te hable…

-esta bien, Yaten cuídate y cuida a Serena no vaya a ser que te la roben en el camino! Bromeo Taiki…

Yaten ante esto hecho una mirada a Seiya y respondió

-pueden intentarlo…si quieren perder el tiempo, dijo levantando una ceja t retirándose de mano de la rubia.

Todos al ver esta escena giraron a ver a Seiya que encogió los hombros, en señal de que no sabia a que se refería ese comentario…

Seiya seguía queriendo a Serena a pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no era digna de tanto amor, pues ella jamás despertaría… a pesar de querer gritarles a todos la verdad de lo ocurrido, prefirió guardar el secreto, pues a pesar de que el no estuviera de acuerdo con los planes de ella, no pensaba interferir.

-Mina… dijo Seiya una vez en el departamento de él

-si, amor que sucede

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-soy toda oídos

-pues hace un par de semanas me ofrecieron terminar el semestre en Australia y hacer la residencia allí…pensé en rechazarlo, pero veras el dinero es muy bueno, y además siempre quise surfear en esas playas paradisiacas….así que después de analizarlo decidí aceptarlo…

-aaustralia? dijo Mina tartamudeando

-si…Australia…que te parece?

-de que estas huyendo Seiya Kou?! Tú nunca te irías a otro país teniendo acá a tus amigos, y sobretodo a Serena

-no huyo de nada, Mina…solo quiero crecer y aquí siento que ya no tengo nada que hacer

-pues…lo que te haga feliz a ti, dijo Mina acariciando su rostro

-me vendrás a visitar? Dijo el con una mirada dulce en sus zafiros

-claro que si. Dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-Mina…

-que?

-lamento no haber sido capaz de enamorarme de ti

-yo también lo lamento… pero estoy feliz de haberte tenido en mi vida, y se que seremos muy buenos amigos…no lo olvides Sei…siempre puedes contar conmigo…

-y tu conmigo Mina Aino, eres una gran mujer y el hombre que este contigo será el mas afortunado. Dijo el mientras la acariciaba….

Yo no sé si tú esperas todavía,

el gran amor con que soñaste en vano,

que era un pozo en la tarde de verano,

y era la sed que el pozo calmaría.

Yo sólo sé que estuvo cerca un día,

cuando tú lo creíste más lejano,

y fue una llama que se heló en tu mano,

al separar tu mano de la mía.

Así fue: Poca cosa en el olvido,

como el viento que llega y ya se ha ido

o la rama partida sin dar flor;

pero no es culpa mía si tú hiciste

una cosa vulgar, pequeña y triste,

de lo que pudo ser un gran amor.

Si, de Buesa… ahh cuanta razón tiene mi amado escritor.

_**Hola**__ mis amorosas, lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, es que tuve guardia en el hospital y me pesque una gripe que me tiro a la cama, bueno veamos… ahh Serena… por ahora me dan ganas de matarla…que diablos hace esta chica??…jajaja…Yaten…ahh no se como pudo perdonarla…bueno si sé…el la ama, y Seiya me parece que hace bien, pues ya lo de Serena es inaguantable. Darien…bueno de él sabremos un poco mas en el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno vamos con __**patty**__: pues te he dicho que es una historia basada en la vida real, asi que si, se como termina! Aunque esta claro que hay detalles inventados pues no soy Dios para saber que pensó cada mortal…y otros adornos para hacer un poco mas jugosa a la historia ahh y para aclarar esto de Serena y de darien, en la historia no queda tan claro porque tanta obsesion..ni tanta chachara… mmm me parece que debo aclarar que cometi un error a la hora de contar la historia, pero quise resumir un poco… y otros detalles que te contare de la verdadera historia mas adelante... bueno yo aca puse que se conocieron a los 17 años, en la vida real se conocieron a los 12 años y si! hicieron todo el colegio y la universidad juntos, realmente estos personajes tienen mucha historia juntos... en este punto de la historia ambos desconocen los sentimientos de uno por el otro... y en algún momento lo conocerán? Bueno habrá que seguir leyendo._

_Gracias __**maykou**__ por tu comentario espero que sigas enganchada, también a __**veronik**__…y ya vez que tus deseos se hicieron realidad! __**Ms.kou**__…pues tienes razón!! Serena piensa en ella mas que en nadie…no es ninguna pobrecita…__**Kinsei-Hime**__, mi talentosa amiga…es un orgullo que tu leas una historia mia….ahhh que pasara?? __**Kumiko Kou**__…uy no se ni que decirte….salvo que gracias por seguir la historia…veo que ni te esperabas este giro…!! Y si ya vi que mataste a Haruka!! Que mala eres!! Jajaja __**LOYDA ASTRID**__ te perdono, jajaja, pero mas vale que me sigas leyendo! Si…algo de razón tienes..muy buen review!_

_Espero que dejen reviews de todo tipo, buenos, malos, sugerencias…estoy abierta a todo, tampoco escribiré mas rápido porque tenga mas reviews, aunque claro intentare que no se haga tedioso, y tampoco dejare de escribir porque tenga pocos, lo importante no es llegar a muchas personas, sino llegar al menos a una y darle un rato agradable y entretenido. Yo no escribo para todos…yo escribo para ti. _

_MISS-ODANGO--____ DALE AL __**GO, deja tu review!-- gracias!!**_


	14. Capitulo 14: No habrá mas oportunidades

todos los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Para ciertas cosas no habrá más oportunidades…

Era un domingo hermoso, Serena se despertó contenta con los primeros rayos del sol, sonriente…

Yaten en su departamento salía del baño…mientras se apoyaba en la ventana viendo el cielo mas azul que nunca…y sonrió al pensar en Serena…"me tiene loco" y sonrió…luego se cambio, para dirigirse al estudio donde se encontraría con Taiki.

Seiya se despertó teniendo a su lado a Mina, con la cual había dormido apaciblemente, ella se veía tan dulce mientras dormía…"te extrañare" murmuro él. "lo se" dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos con una sonrisa.

"estabas despierta?"

Y ella asintió…"Sei…cuando se lo dirás a Serena?"

"hoy hablare con ella"

"tu crees que ella reaccionara?"

"estoy seguro de que me extrañara, pues yo se que ella me quiere…después de todo soy su mejor amigo…pero no creo que ella encuentre sentimiento alguno ante mi partida"

"porque estas tan seguro?"

"no lo se"

"tienes miedo?"

"si" dijo él abrazando fuertemente a Mina, la cual pudo sentir como él necesitaba fuerza para ese momento.

Darién se despertó al lado de su mujer, y sonrió al recordar la expresión de celos que tuvo Serena al verlos juntos, él había esperado durante mucho tiempo una pequeña señal como esa, y no podía evitar sentirse contento o halagado, aunque recordó que ella tenia novio y el esposa…"pero no todo esta perdido" pensó…"cuando Rei mejore, no dudare en buscarla nuevamente".

-hola?

-hola, hermosa…solo quería escuchar tu voz

-pues tus deseos son ordenes mi amor

-si mis deseos fueran ordenes ya estarías aquí conmigo

-jaja

-como amaneciste?

-contenta! Soñé contigo…

-y yo contigo…

-como va la canción?

-pues me desperté un poco tarde…así que recién estoy llegando al estudio, aproveche de llamarte ahora que Taiki esta preparando un poco de café

-esta bien amor…a que hora vienes a verme?

-me extrañas ya?

-si…claro…acaso tu no?

-mmm, no para nada

-que cruel!

-jaja mentira pequeña…iré por ti a las 10…pues hoy te llevare a cenar…que te parece?

-fantástico! Eres…

-maravilloso?

-si…

-lo se. Te amo Bunny, ahora te tengo que dejar

-esta bien…nos vemos

Serena colgó el teléfono y dio un salto de alegría viendo como todo se acomodaba en su lugar. Hasta que pensó en Seiya… y recordó el día en que paso "eso" entre ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor tremendo en su corazón, "hice todo mal con él" murmuro…y él es tan especial conmigo…sin ir mas lejos ayer se quedo a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello hasta que me quede dormida, estaba todo golpeado y sin embargo vino a verme…él me da tanta paz, pero aunque una parte mía lo ama…así es yo reconozco que amo a Seiya…otra parte mía no quiere perder todo lo que construí al lado de Yaten…pues con él yo siento que puedo llegar a olvidar a Darién, en cambio Seiya me lo recuerda tanto… no se si será porque se parecen físicamente, o porque siento magia al sentirlo cerca… no se …sea como sea… me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice, realmente perder a Seiya, que él se vaya de mi lado, seria lo mas triste que me podría pasar, yo no mentí cuando le dije que era a la única persona que temía perder. Y si! realmente deseo que sea feliz al lado de Mina…porque yo jamás podre darle el amor que él se merece…"Seiya Kou" murmuro.

Serena estaba preparando su almuerzo cuando sonó el timbre, su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Seiya, al cual dejo subir.

-hola bombón! Dijo él con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-porque tan contento…mi estimado amigo?

-pues porque he venido a avisarte que he aceptado completar mis estudios en Australia! Me pagaran mucho dinero y además podre pasarme las tardes en la playa

-y eso debería ponerme feliz? Que paso con nuestros planes? Dijo Serena mientras le temblaba la voz

-bueno…esteee…sabes bombón la paga es muy buena, y yo necesito ese dinero, pensé que te alegrarías por mi! Tu sabes que no es una oportunidad que se de seguido…además bueno no te he dicho que dejemos nuestros planes de lado…solo se retrasaran un poco

-desde cuando necesitas dinero Seiya? Dijo Serena gritando mientras rompía en llanto…"si necesitas yo te pagare lo que te pagaran allá!!" "no te vayas!...no te puedes ir" dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él

-también me traerás las playas de Australia?…preguntó el sonriente

Y ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con furia

-no te burles de mi! Te lo estoy diciendo en serio…eres un estúpido! Te odio!

-no me odias, me amas…tu me lo dijiste…dijo él, abrazándola y conteniéndola

-no te amo y quiero que te vayas ya de mi departamento! Vete!! Dijo empujándolo y empezando a tirarle todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Y él solo la miraba apenado…

-te estoy diciendo que te vayas!! Que no entiendes?? Si te vas a ir, vete ya! No quiero volver a verte jamás…dijo entre lagrimas

-bombón, dijo él suavemente… no me trates así, me partes el corazón…

-dijiste que jamás te perdería, dijo ella cayendo de rodillas al piso exhausta

El se arrodillo, tomando su pequeño rostro en sus manos, mirándola con ternura

-Sei, si yo pudiera borrar todo lo que paso… desearía que jamás hubiera pasado, así tu no te estarías yendo de mi lado…yo sin ti Seiya…no se que hacer…tengo miedo….

Y en ese momento a Seiya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

-sabes bombón, tenia pensado otra cosa para este momento, lo ultimo que quiero es verte triste, pero comprende…que yo te amo y no puedo soportarlo un día mas, tu me estas matando en vida mujer… y se que te duele, pero piensa que de los dos, ahí en ese momento su voz se interrumpió no pudiendo contener mas su dolor y echándose a llorar como un niño…y la abrazo fuerte…"créeme que él que mas sufre soy yo"… dijo a su oído y ella le correspondió el abrazo

-porque te tuviste que enamorar de mi? Yo…que no merezco tu amor, yo que no puedo…

-no puedes amarme? Es eso?

-yo te amo, siempre te he amado y así va a ser… pero no de la manera que tu mereces, yo..No puedo tenerte a mi lado y hacerte creer que no existe Darién, a ti no puedo mentirte, te amo lo suficiente para evitarte que vivas una mentira… por eso lamento tanto lo que ocurrió…no quiero que te vayas, dijo llorando

Él levanto la mirada, observando por la ventana como el cielo se nublaba

-que tiene él que no tenga yo? Preguntó mientras se tapaba los ojos con la manos, ocultando tanto dolor…-que te puedo dar?...bombón…estoy cansado…compréndeme…

-no hay nada…nada Sei…que yo te pueda pedir a ti…tu me has dado todo… dijo, tomando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos..." Sei…te comprendo" dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza…"ven abrázame...quiero sentirte cerca una vez mas"

Él la abrazo y acaricio su cabello, mientras ambos lloraban, el cielo comenzó a llorar también…ese día que comenzó siendo tan azul, se convirtió en un día gris…

Pasaron un largo rato, abrazados…viendo la lluvia caer, y ambos comenzaron a calmarse, de pronto se sentían muy relajados, como aceptando lo que el destino les deparaba…

-volverás a mi?

-"te lo prometo", dijo él "tu, Serena Tsukino eres mi hogar"

Ante esto Serena lo beso, sin poder contener todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre…

"quiero sentirte una vez mas…" dijo ella mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él

Y el tembloroso la volvió a besar suavemente…

"no puedo…si llego a hacer eso, jamás te dejare ir…" dijo él aprisionándola contra su pecho, tratando de ahogar las ganas que tenia de hacerla suya y delirar con su cuerpo.

"Tal vez no deberías dejarme ir…"

" recuerda que no soy Darién, Serena…" dijo él con bronca en su voz

"lo se… se exactamente quien eres"

"ese es el problema, no soy él y jamás lo seré…y estoy cansado de intentarlo"

"no tienes que intentar nada a mi me basta con lo que eres"

"eso lo dices ahora y mañana estarás pensando otra vez en él… además tu ya tienes a quien querer"

"ah, tenias que traerlo a la conversación…."

"si, Yaten sigue siendo tu hombre…y si no me equivoco, ya volviste a ser suya" dijo Seiya con dolor

Serena quedo muda al escuchar de boca de él la verdad, él que tanto la conocía…como podía amarla viendo lo que en verdad ella era? Ella misma sentía bronca y se odiaba a si misma por ser así.

"porque no me escuchaste ese día en el lago? Porque sigues tapando el sol con un dedo?"… "estoy seguro que eres capaz de casarte con Yaten…hasta que punto eres capaz de llevar esa mentira?" "si, si… yo se que quieres mucho a mi primo, que has sido muy feliz a su lado, y se que has intentado amarlo…" "pero no crees que él merece tener a su lado amor real?"

"créeme que yo también lo he pensado, pero al lado de él, yo creo que puedo construir algo"

"construir que? Hermosa"

"una vida…casa, hijos…todas esas cosas"

" que triste que pienses así…"

"soy un monstruo…lo se"

"así, es, Serena… te has convertido en un ser que devora todo lo que tiene a su alrededor…y nunca logras llenar ese vacio"

"me ves así?"

"si"

"y aun así me amas?..."

"Mas que a mi vida"

"porque?"

"quisiera decirte que te amo por el brillo de tus ojos, o por el sabor de tus labios, o porque eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta o la mas buena…pero, no lo se…simplemente me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta"

"ojala te hubiera conocido antes…"

"Serena…prométeme tu algo a mi"

"que?"

"que le dirás lo que sientes a Darién"

"no puedo prometerte algo que no voy a hacer"

"porque no?"

"no puedo…no puedo…"

"pero porque no puedes? Que te lo impide?"

"y si el no siente lo mismo que yo?"

"será entonces tiempo de olvidarlo"

"no puedo"

"Serena…no seas cobarde… ya has sufrido suficiente"

"basta Sei… no hablemos mas de él…"…"por favor" "yo solo quiero disfrutar contigo este momento…"

"yo también…pero quiero asegurarme de que seas feliz"

"deja de refregarte en la cara a Darién… por favor" "me lastimas, cuando te oigo hablar así"

"a mi también me duele, pero es la realidad"

"la realidad" dijo ella tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos "es que tu te iras y yo me quedare sola…y se que me lo merezco"

"esta no es una venganza"

"lo se… se que en mi vida jamás podría encontrar a alguien como tu, tu eres un regalo del cielo para mi y se que tu jamás me lastimarías…a pesar de que yo te he lastimado tanto"

"sabes, algún día volveré"

"Sei…sé dentro de mi corazón no volverás" y ella nuevamente se puso a llorar

El acaricio su mejilla "porque dices esas cosas tontas bombón?...si volveré y el día que vuelva te comeré a besos y por fin iré a conocer a tus padres…me llevaras a conocerlos verdad?" dijo él llorando también.

"Sei…por favor no te vayas" " se que soy egoísta…pero yo realmente no puedo soportar una vida sin ti" "tu eres lo que mas quiero"

"lo se"

"y si lo sabes, porque me haces esto?"

"porque necesito despertarte"

"despertarme?"

"si, bombón, cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado"

"no te vayas, te prometo…cambiar, te pro.."

"shh, no hagas promesas que hoy por hoy no puedes cumplir, te juro que volveré"

"mentira! no volverás"

"si, lo haré"

"mentira!"

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, acariciando su rostro, deseando calmarla, luego acaricio su espalda, mientras ella solo enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, manteniéndose cerca de él, finalmente bajo los breteles de su vestido y beso sus hombros, desnudándola suavemente con sus manos, y se hundió en el pecho de ella, ella gemía de placer…él recorrió el cuerpo de ella, mientras ella lo miraba extasiada …y una vez con ambos cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a hacer el amor… mientras se miraban mutuamente, sin despegar las miradas, ambos conectados profundamente, disfrutando lentamente de ese ultimo momento…sintiendo como sus pieles transpiraban y como iban extasiándose de placer…pero…ella comenzó a llorar…"te amo" dijo él, "solo vuelve a mi" dijo ella…él la beso profundamente y continuaron amándose hasta que cayo la noche.

Continuara…

MISS-ODANGO…

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SEÑORITA **KUMIKO KOU**! Que anda cabizbaja…

**veronick**…que pasará con esa oportunidad ahora??, **patty ramirez de chiba** así es mi mamocha…Serena hace sufrir a todos, menos a Darién porque no tuvo la oportunidad…., **ms.kou** y si Seiya se va o no se va lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo…y si! Serena es retorcida como solo una canceriana podría serlo., **SeReNyMoOn** yo también espero que todos tengan un poco de felicidad…aunque no te puedo prometer nada…jeje, **Kinsei-Hime** que feo todo esto…pobre Sei…pobre Yaten…

**Y este capitulo también va dedicado para ****vos****…mi Cantinflas, mi bola de nieve, mis tres mosqueteros, mi tintin, mi yo-yo, mi azulete, mi siete de copas…el zaguán donde te desnude…sin quitarte la ropa.—(chico sexi ñ.ñ)**

**dale al Go!!...sino las dejaré con las dudas muuucho tiempo. Total…yo a la historia ya me la sé muajaja!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Despedida y Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Ey! Estos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia esa, si! Es mía.**

"no te vayas, te prometo…cambiar, te pro.."

"shh, no hagas promesas que hoy por hoy no puedes cumplir, te juro que volveré"

"mentira! no volverás"

"si, lo haré"

"mentira!"

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, acariciando su rostro, deseando calmarla, luego acaricio su espalda, mientras ella solo enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, manteniéndose cerca de él, finalmente bajo los breteles de su vestido y beso sus hombros, desnudándola suavemente con sus manos, y se hundió en el pecho de ella, ella gemía de placer…él recorrió el cuerpo de ella, mientras ella lo miraba extasiada …y una vez con ambos cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a hacer el amor… mientras se miraban mutuamente, sin despegar las miradas, ambos conectados profundamente, disfrutando lentamente de ese ultimo momento…sintiendo como sus pieles transpiraban y como iban extasiándose de placer…pero…ella comenzó a llorar…"te amo" dijo él, "solo vuelve a mi" dijo ella…él la beso profundamente y continuaron amándose hasta que cayo la noche.

Continuara…

**Despedida y encuentro.**

-Perdóname, pero me tengo que ir

-esta bien, dime cuando sale tu avión?

-mañana iré a confirmar mi puesto, y si todo esta en orden será el viernes…

-tan pronto…

-me iras a despedir?

-no habrá quien me lo impida! Dijo ella sonriente.

Seiya se marcho, y Serena se afirmo contra la puerta mientras la cerraba…

-no puedo creerlo! Son las 9… Yaten!

Serena entro corriendo a asearse, y arreglarse, pues sabia que tenia una cena pendiente y aun debía ordenar el desorden que había hecho en medio de su enfado con Seiya.

Eran las 10 menos 20 cuando llego un hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes intensos, piel bronceada, vestimenta impecable, olor….simplemente irresistible... las mujeres voltearon al ver este hombre pasar al edificio de Serena.

-hola amor…

-preciosa, dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios que se esfumo al ver ciertas lapiceras, hojas, y la cartera de un hombre tirada en el piso…esa cartera no le parecía conocida pues era muy nueva, pero al pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que seguramente era de Seiya ya que a él le habían robado hace poco.

-perdón por el desorden es que…

-estuvo "él" aquí, dijo con enojo

-si, tuvimos una discusión

-muy acalorada se ve…dijo él con mas bronca en sus palabras

-si…pero no lo tomes a mal, es que él me vino a avisar que se va esta semana a Australia

-y por eso hiciste todo este tiradero? Tanto te importa?

-amor… compréndeme, claro que me importa si tu hubieras compartido tantos años al lado de alguien y de pronto esta persona te deja…

-Serena, quiero que me digas la verdad, si tú quieres ir detrás de él, no lo dudes, no quiero mentiras, no quiero dudas entre nosotros

-pero que dices? No quiero ir detrás de él! Mírame!...para quien me he puesto linda? Dijo ella avanzando hacia los labios de él.

Él se dejo hipnotizar por esos labios rojos…"Serena perdóname" murmuro él.

-vamos a comer que me muero de hambre!

-no crees que tu amigo necesitara su cartera?

-bueno, el restaurant al que quiero que me lleves queda de pasada por la casa de Mina se la dejamos a ella...te parece?

-esta bien.

Ambos fueron callados en el auto, y cuando Yaten volteo a ver a Serena para avisarle que habían llegado a la casa de Mina, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida, así que el se bajo del auto con la cartera de Seiya.

-hola?

-hola Mina, soy yo Yaten.

A Mina casi le da un ataque

-que sorpresa! Bueno sube!

Mina dio un salto, se miro al espejo sonriente, practico su mirada sexy y abrió la puerta

Espero un rato y ahí estaba él, vestido con un traje gris plata finísimo.

-hola Mina dijo el con una sonrisa sexi, sabiendo que a ella la incomodaba

Mina se sonrojo levemente

-que te trae por acá, es mas pensé que no sabias donde vivía…

-así, es…pero viene a traerte la billetera de Seiya que quedo en el departamento de mi chica

-ah…dijo Mina con desaliento- y porque ella no esta aquí?

-esta dormida en el auto, no la quise despertar

-veo que a pesar de parecer tan frio como un iceberg, con tu novia si eres delicado

-si, porque Serena es una mujer digna de mi afecto

-y yo te parezco digna? Dijo ella en un ataque de osadía

-bueno, acá te la dejo me tengo que ir

-dime… dijo ella clavándole sus ojos celestes

-pregúntale a Seiya, si lo eres, pero al parecer a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos él prefiere a Serena al igual que yo. Dijo Yaten expresándose sinceramente sin medir sus crueles palabras.

Mina lo miro como tratando de entender que es lo que había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que la había insultado, pero ella no se sentía menos, pues en el fondo sintió pena por él.

-gracias por la cartera, yo se la llevare. Hasta luego. Dijo ella cerrando la puerta

El detuvo la puerta con su pie

-perdóname, no se que es lo que he dicho

-créeme, que para mi tus palabras no tienen importancia, dijo empujando la puerta un poco mas y cerrándola.

Yaten bajo sintiéndose pésimo por haber tratado a Mina así, él no sabia porque lo había hecho, que tenia ella para que él la detestara tanto…acaso es que le atraía y por eso la alejaba? Sacudió su cabeza y entro al auto y condujo hasta el restaurant despertando a Serena con un beso.

"llegamos amor", Serena se despabiló

-y no pasamos por la casa de Mina?

-si eso fue hace rato, tuve que bajarme yo porque tu estabas tan linda dormida que no te quise molestar

-eres maravilloso…

-lo se.

Esa noche era la noche de la reconciliación oficial, según había planeado Yaten, cena y después una noche juntos, pero por mas que el planeara Serena se veía distraída, poco romántica, inapetente (cosa que fue como una alarma para el platinado).

-la cena fue deliciosa, dijo Serena una vez que estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio de Yaten.

-comiste poco

-es que bueno he pensado que tengo que cuidarme mas, dentro de poco mi metabolismo no será el mismo y engordare

-aun así serás hermosa

Al escuchar esto a Serena se le dibujo una sonrisa, a la que le siguieron lagrimas…las mismas palabras de Seiya… pensó

-porque lloras?

-dices cosas tan lindas…Yaten…yo…no te merezco a mi lado, pero me haces tanto bien.

-a veces pienso que tienes razón…no me mereces, pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad me doy cuenta de que soy yo él que no te merece…eres el amor de mi vida. Y tu me haces sentir mas vivo y feliz que nadie pequeña.

Serena lo abrazo, y entraron juntos al departamento de él. Todos los intentos de Yaten por consumar sus deseos se veían frustrados, Serena estaba en otra sintonía, así que sin más la abrazo para dormir juntos.

Paso casi toda esa semana, Serena hubiera querido disfrutar esos últimos días al lado de su "amigo" pero sabia que si lo hacia las cosas serian mas difíciles, era mejor acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. Y así llego el viernes, el día en que un avión se lo llevaría lejos, el día de la separación, sin saber si habría un día de reencuentro.

-Serena, que haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto…

- quería despedirme en privado de ti…Sei, te extrañare

-yo también a ti bombón. Estaremos comunicados.

-si…te prometo responderte. Y prometo portarme bien, dijo ella con una sonrisa

-eres terrible bombón…acercándose hacia ella y rozando sus labios

-vuelve

-lo hare, dijo él sin alejarse ni un poco de ella.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya porq…

Él se acerco mas robándole un dulce beso, dejando a Serena muda un instante.

-adiós bombón, has sido mi perdición y siempre lo serás.

Esa fue la última vez que Serena escucharía la voz de él por un largo tiempo. Y esa noche del día que Seiya se fue, Serena lloro desconsoladamente, "no lo extrañare" se propuso firmemente, pues así es…Serena no dejaba que sus sentimientos la manejaran.

/

Amigo:

Sé que existes, pero ignoro tu nombre.

No lo he sabido nunca ni lo quiero saber.

Pero te llamo amigo para hablar de hombre a hombre,

que es el único modo de hablar de una mujer.

Esa mujer es tuya, pero también es mía.

Si es más mía que tuya, lo saben ella y Dios.

Sólo sé que hoy me quiere como ayer te quería,

aunque quizás mañana nos olvide a los dos.

Ya ves: ahora es de noche. yo te llamo mi amigo;

yo, que aprendí a estar solo para quererla más;

y ella, en tu propia almohada, tal vez sueña conmigo;

y tú, que no lo sabes, no la despertarás.

¡Qué importa lo que sueña!. Déjala así, dormida.

Yo seré como un sueño sin mañana ni ayer.

Y ella irá de tu brazo para toda la vida,

y abrirá las ventanas en el atardecer.

Quédate tú con ella. Yo seguiré el camino.

Ya es tarde, tengo prisa, y aún hay mucho que andar,

y nunca rompo el vaso donde bebí un buen vino,

ni siembro nada, nunca, cuando voy hacia el mar.

Y pasarán los años favorables o adversos,

y nacerán las rosas que nacen porque sí;

y acaso tú, algún día, leerás estos versos,

sin saber que los hice por ella y para ti...

/

Pasaron varios meses, y recibía cada tanto mails de Seiya que ella respondía, pero con el pasar del tiempo el contacto fue siendo mas espaciado, aunque Serena lo extrañaba, tenia sus días muy ocupados, pronto seria medica, se estaba preparando para los últimos exámenes, eligiendo vestido para la ceremonia, viendo a Yaten cada vez que podía, comenzó a escribir un libro de poemas dedicado a Darién, con un par dedicados a Seiya y a Yaten también, era su forma de descargarse, Amy y Taiki se casaron, la boda fue hermosa y Serena estaba muy contenta de haber sido participe de que esos 2 se conocieran, ella y Yaten fueron los padrinos de la boda, luego comenzó la gira lo que dejo a Serena sola, cuando los recién casados y Yaten partieron a sus obligaciones, ella se comenzó a acercar mas a Mina que como amiga la tenia un poco alejada por sus relaciones, y principalmente por Seiya, Serena no se sentía nada cómoda a veces ante la mirada sincera de Mina, pues ella y Seiya escondían cosas…cosas que como amiga no debería haber hecho, pero con el correr del tiempo, poco a poco se fueron afianzando una vez mas y volvieron esas charlas de amigas, charlas cómplices, llegando Mina a ocupar el lugar que Seiya había dejado.

-vamos hoy a elegir el vestido para la ceremonia! Dijo Mina arrastrando al centro comercial a Serena

-umm, no se… que clase de vestido me gustaría, tendrás que darme consejos, como antes lo hacia Seiya…

-Serena…lo extrañas?

-jaja Mina claro que si, pero te tengo a ti que me haces divertirme tanto como lo hacia él

-Serena…quiero decir…si lo extrañas como algo mas que un amigo?

-yo…yo

-Serena no tienes nada que ocultarme, Seiya siempre fue muy sincero conmigo, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, eso siempre lo supe, lo que no se, es si tu lo quisiste

-Mina, esas son cosas del pasado para mi, dijo Serena bajando la cabeza apenada al recordar momentos junto a él…momentos íntimos.

-como tu digas…pero creo que dejaste ir a un gran hombre

-pero es que acaso tu no lo querías?

-claro que lo quería, pero no llegue a enamorarme de él y él tampoco de mi.

-nunca has estado enamorada entonces?

-bueno eso te lo contare otro día dijo Mina con una mirada picara

-Mina, no seas así!! Anda dime

-no puedo…

-es Yaten verdad?

-ahh que?? Noo… dijo Mina sudando la gota gorda…

-jaja te has puesto nerviosa

-como vas a decir eso?, él es tu novio!

-tienes razón , pero aun así te podría gustar….es mas creo que siempre te gusto.

-me gusto en su momento, pero luego, bueno…las cosas cambiaron…

-dime Mina ahora que vas a grabar el video con él, si hubiera la posibilidad de que pasara algo que harías?

-Serena! Estas loca?, además si piensas que me gusta, pretendes que te deje sin novio?

-umm dijo Serena encogiendo sus hombros y tropezando para caer en los brazos de Darién chiba

-Serena…

-Darién…dijo Serena coloradísima

-estas bien?

-si….dijo ella suspirando que no podía haber caído en mejores manos.

-que haces por acá?

-voy al centro comercial a elegir el vestido para la ceremonia de graduación

-al fin cabeza de cholito, pensé que nunca me alcanzarías!

-perdón doctor chiba…pero ahora tendrá competencia

-jaja! Ya lo veremos, me tengo que ir…te visitare pronto!

Serena se quedo mirando como se iba… "me visitara pronto!"

-que habrá sido de la vida de él? Interrumpiendo la mirada boba y los pensamientos de Serena

-no lo se Mina, pero pronto lo sabré dijo Serena en tono valiente

Y ambas se echaron a reír al recordar tiempos del pasado, cuando eran inseparables, Serena detrás de Darién, Mina detrás de todos…

-sabes, Mina…creo que mi vida esta a punto de cambiar.

Y no se equivocaba….MISS ODANGO.

BUENO VAMOS A VER Que PUEDO DECIRLES…AHH MI **SEIYA** SE FUE…PERO NO ESTA FUERA DE LA HISTORIA PARA NADA!! ES MAS EL PROX. CAPITULO ES SOBRE SEIYA Y Que MAS…AHH DARIEN ESTA DE VUELTA MAS FUERTE Que NUNCA Y TAMBIEN HABRA COSAS SOBRE ÉL EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…O SEA PROX. CAPITULO ES **DARIEN** Y SEIYA COMO EN UN LEYENDO MENTES. LES CUENTO Que YA QUEDA POCO POCO PARA EL FINAL… ASI Que…. VAMOS A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA LOCA!!

**patty ramirez de chiba**: Noooo Serena embarazada…no esta nada mal la idea, pero no… ya no se le pudo hacer nada Seiya se le escapó. Y si…no son lagunas mentales, creo que Serena separa demasiado bien las cosas…**KuMiKo Kou****:** pues ya veremos que pasa con estos personajes, Serena es un tanto cínica al pensar en Yaten y Mina como posibilidad, el asunto es que a ella que mas le da? Jajaja en cuanto a Darién, bueno es hora de juntar a estos 2 a ver que pasa…pasara algo? Y Seiya cumplirá su promesa de volver o no? Que habrá sido de su vida en Australia estos meses?! Bueno veremos en el prox. Cap. **SeReNyMoOn****:** siguiendo el psicoanálisis, Serena tiene un ramito pero no de flores jajaja. Pero va a aprender! **ms.kou****:** a prestar mucha atención al capitulo siguiente ya que no te he querido contar nada por msn! Y si Seiya es un amor de persona! Y se merece ser feliz más que ninguno! **veronick****:** que gracioso un review sin comentarios, jaja me has hecho reír! **Serenalucy:** trata de firmar con la cuenta de la página, así es mas seria la cosa, pero igual te agradezco que leas mi fic y que te guste! Trata de no pensar en parejas, sino de ver la historia podría cambiarle el nombre a los personajes y seguiría siendo la misma historia, bueno por ahí perdería un poco de impacto según quien la lea..umm jajaja **3rill Cullen****:** gracias por leer! Y si Seiya es un solzote?? Jajaja siiii!! Es muy bueno, mi vida pobre..pero no estará triste por mucho tiempo así que a leer el prox.

Y para la persona anónima…muy lindo review, pero vamos hágase la cuenta que quiero saber con quien estoy hablando! O al menos una pistita!!

Pd: extrañada por la falta del review de kinsei…-.- que maaal!

Pd: el poema carta sin fecha pertenece al andariego, mujeriego, cubano y amor imposible de quien les habla el señor Buesa.

Y dale al **GO** si quieres saber que pasa con Seiya y Darién!


	16. Capitulo16: Leyendo mentes 2

Soy Seiya Kou naci un 30 de julio de 1982, mi signo es Leo y lo que más amo en la vida es la música…y a ella.

Hace 6 meses llegué a Australia, ya terminé mis estudios y ya soy el médico que le prometí ser a mis padres, me anoté en las prácticas y también comencé a escribir canciones y a tocarlas con mi guitarra, algunos fines de semana toco en el bar de un amigo, es el único momento en el cual me siento libre. ¿Qué ha sido de estos 6 meses?

Fue muy difícil tomarle el ritmo, me dieron un departamento medianamente lindo a compartir, cerca de la playa, cuando apenas llegue pensé que me pasaría las tardes en ella, pero la realidad fue que estaría demasiado ocupado como para tomarme las tardes libres.

Era mí primera semana en Australia y todo me había salido mal, mis compañeros no me entendían, mis profesores cada vez me exigían más, y realmente la extrañaba, mi corazón ardía en mi pecho y no podía contener mis ganas de verla, de volver a su lado, estaba solo y ella estaba con otro.

Dejé mi departamento y comencé a caminar rumbo a la playa, donde me tumbé en la arena para ver las estrellas, buscando paz, buscando mí eje y cuando vi una estrella fúgaz en el cielo le pedí mi deseo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes saber que esta playa de noche es privada…

Levanté mi mirada y vi a una mujer… sus piernas eran esbeltas, llevaba puesto un short muy corto al igual que su camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo, tenía pechos pequeños y un rostro perfecto, ojos muy profundos y misteriosos marcados por su negro, lacio y corto cabello… su rostro era el de una niña.

- ¿Privada? Uhm.

- Si, esta playa de noche me pertenece a mí.

- Eres muy pequeña para andar sola a estas horas…

- ¿Pequeña? Para que sepas tengo 14 años y ¡ya no soy una niña!

- No deberías hablar con extraños - dije con una mueca graciosa.

- Soy Hotaru y si me dices tu nombre ya no seremos extraños.

- Bien Hotaru, soy Seiya - le estreché la mano

- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? - comentó extrañada, mientras estrechaba mi mano son suavidad.

- ¿Lo dices por mi acento? - dije bromeando.

- Si, y porque si te hubiera visto antes sin duda te recordaría - dijo mirándome con admiración.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir…nos vemos pequeñita - me alejé, realmente esa pequeña me puso inquieto.

Cosa curiosa del destino fue que semanas mas adelante Hotaru me vio entrando a su mismo edificio.

- ¿Qué haces por acá, Seiya? ¿Me recuerdas? - sonrió.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

- No, la verdad que no pequeña - por más que mi mente daba vueltas en recordarla, no pude saber quién era.

- Soy Hotaru… de la playa… - rodó los ojos - ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto? Realmente, a veces me encontraba desubicado - ¡Por supuesto!, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, pero dime... ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Pues también vivo… aquí - contesté con risa burlona.

- Entonces - meditó - Eso quiere decir ¿Qué somos vecinos, no? - sonrió.

Me percaté que Hotaru se había emocionado desde esa vez en la que nos conocimos, yo era mucho mayor por supuesto y estaba completamente seguro que ella quería algo más conmigo, ya que había pasado los meses y ella se vestía mucho más "adulta". También se había dado cuenta que siempre le pedía que le cantará, cosa que a mi no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, cada que podía me hacía unos excelentes pasteles que yo, naturalmente no me podía negar. Me encantaba salir de caminata con ella, era mi mejor amiga aquí, estaba muy atenta conmigo en todos mis "caprichitos".

Me daba gracia pensar que cada vez que dábamos nuestra "amistosas" caminatas la gente me veía con cara de pocos amigos, me daba gracia esa parte. No podía negarlo, Hotaru era linda, si, pero aún seguía siendo una niña de catorce años, sabía perfectamente (o al menos siempre he creído eso) que ella estaba pasando por una etapa, era su... amor platónico, si, esa era la definición perfecta.

Pero lo cierto de todo esto, es que por más que tratase Hotaru de hacer miles de cosas, mi corazón, sólo tiene una dueña de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios, y ese era mi tormento. Veía la lluvia caer y recordé su cuerpo junto al mío y su voz rogándome que no la dejara o su risa llena de juegos, pero todo eso que amo y que deje fue un espejismo, nada es tan especial como parece si lo empiezas a ver de lejos, la chica dulce no es más que la mujer vacía a la que dejé… aun la amo, es cierto, y la extraño… extraño su bondad y su maldad por igual.

- ¿En que piensas? - Hotaru me escudriñaba con sus ojos, parecía ansiosa.

- Pienso - suspiré tontamente ¡¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en ella?! - En esa chica que me robó el corazón…

- Oye…yo creo…que si... !Si! escucho algo… - la observé, mientras ella escuchaba atenta a mi pecho - Todavía tienes tu corazón contigo - finalmente pegó su oreja mí pecho.

- Jajaja Hotaru…¡eres muy ocurrente!

Ella bajó su mirada.

- ¿Por qué te apenas? - alcé una ceja de incredulidad.

- Si te lo han robado - balbuceó tontamente - Tendré que recuperarlo para que me quieras a mí, tal vez muera en esa misión - musitó.

- Jaja pero... que imaginación tienes mi pequeña - la abracé ante su inocente confesión.

Yo valoro mucho el corazón noble de esa niña, sé que me quiere, pero sé que cuando madure, dejará las cosas de niñas y junto con eso su ilusión por mí.

Estos meses habían sido extraños, mi única comunicación con Serena había sido a través de e-mails, pero ella ya me respondía tan seguido como hubiese deseado, ya que me encontraba totalmente seguro de que me había olvidado, y si lo ha hecho lo mejor será que espacie un poco mas mis noticias, tal vez esto de estar lejos si funcione después de todo… al menos para ella. Imagino que ella habrá estado hermosa en la graduación con un vestido plateado que me contó que eligió con Mina… le pedí fotos, pero cuando por fin llegaron no fui capaz de abrirlas, sentía que todo iba a comenzar de nuevo.

Me seguía comunicando con Mina, ella confesó al fin quién era su amor imposible, y concuerdo con ella… es verdaderamente imposible, pero a pesar de lo que pueda parecer espero que ella logre enamorarse de alguien más, pues yo creo que es una mujer fantástica y bella, siempre me manda fotos y doy fe de que cada día que pasa se pone más guapa.

Como dije antes los fines de semana si tengo suerte toco en el bar de un amigo y esta noche por supuesto iba a tocar la canción que escribí para ella con mas amor que nunca porque… pasaron tantas cosas y hoy esta lloviendo como aquél día…

No hace falta que llueva como llueve este día,

y, sin embargo, llueve desde el amanecer.

Si hay rosas y retoños, ¿para qué llovería?

Si ya todo florece, ¿qué más va a florecer?

Llueve obstinadamente y en la calle vacía

las gotas de la lluvia son pasos de mujer.

Pero cierro los ojos y llueve todavía,

y al abrirlos de nuevo no deja de llover.

Yo sé que no hace falta que llueva, pero llueve.

Y recuerdo una tarde maravillosa y breve,

que fue maravillosa porque llovía así...

Y es tan triste, tan triste, la lluvia en mi ventana,

que casi me pregunto, dulce amiga lejana,

si no estará lloviendo para que piense en ti..

.

.

.

Mi vida ha sido un caos… ocasionado por mi mismo…yo soy Darién Chiba, siempre fui bueno en todo lo que hacia, hasta que conocí el amor y ahí descubrí que no era bueno para todo. Me pasaron muchas cosas…demasiadas, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a aprobar esa asignatura en la que tanto fallé, hace 3 meses me separé de Rei Hino, mi relación con ella fue un error… todavía no llegan esos papeles de divorcio, pero sé que pronto seré libre de seguir mi sueño, mi sueño…¿cuál era mi sueño? Sólo estar con ella. Hay sueños posibles e imposibles y este sueño que postergué por tanto tiempo, que me pareció imposible hoy lo creo mas posible que nunca, no me quiero rendir esta vez, esta vez hare todo bien para estar con ella.

Llevo años haciendo terapia, por causa de aquella rubia que cayo a mis pies un buen día…

Yo quería ser feliz con lo que tenía, con lo mundano, con lo pasajero, pero no lo lograba, recibí amor de esa mujer que hice mi esposa, pero nunca podía olvidarme del calor que desprendía Serena.

En la terapia descubrí muchas cosas, logré cerrar el capítulo de la muerte de mi hijo y mi relación malsana con Rei, la terapia me enseño que todavía soy demasiado joven para dejar que mis sueños mueran y también me enseño que Serena era más especial para mí de lo que yo pensaba….

En aquellos tiempos cuando decidí contarle a mi terapista sobre Serena, lo encaré como una obsesión, comenzamos a trabajar en eso, con muchas técnicas, hasta que recurrimos a la regresión, ahh que cosa poco creíble cuando uno mismo se escucha diciéndolo, pero fue allí donde vi a Serena con otros cuerpos, voces y en otras épocas y también a mi mismo, no se si será cierto o no, o es una invención de mi mente, pero se siente correcto….yo siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es curioso recordar después de lo que descubrí en terapia lo que le dije ( "que de los dos, tú eres la más fuerte"), sin saber exactamente porque lo dije o a que me refería…tal vez una parte mía ya la estaba descubriendo…

Mi terapeuta dijo que el hecho de haber compartido tantas historias juntos no significaba que debía ser siempre en el sentido de "pareja" como yo pretendía en esta vida y puede ser cierto, pero por está razón más que nunca quiero acercarme a ella y descubrir que papel tiene en mi vida. Y si tal vez... ¿me recordaría como yo la recuerdo? O ?Sentiría lo mismo que yo siento?

Cuando me la tope en aquel entonces en el centro comercial le dije que la visitaría pronto y así fue, y desde ahí la he seguido visitando, le conté de mi vida y de mis planes próximos, pasamos mucho rato charlando, aunque yo me siento totalmente cómodo a su lado y quizás me había precipitado, no lo sé pero estaba seguro que ella no se sentía a gusto conmigo…me gustaría saber porque.

Mi corazón se siente satisfecho

de haberte amado y nunca poseído:

así tu amor se salva del olvido

igual que mi ternura del despecho.

Jamás te vi desnuda sobre el lecho,

ni oí tu voz muriéndose en mi oído:

así ese bien fugaz no ha convertido

un ancho amor en un placer estrecho.

Cuanto el deleite suma a lo vivido

acrecentado se lo resta el pecho,

pues la ilusión se va por el sentido.

Y, en ese hacer y deshacer lo hecho,

sólo un amor se salva del olvido,

y es el amor que queda insatisfecho.

.

.

.

Yaten Kou

Mis padres me pusieron ese nombre porque naci a las cuatro de la madrugada y era tan blanco, incluso mis cabellos, que pensaron que era la luz en la noche y es cierto, siempre tuve brillo propio, me considero un triunfador, no por tener fortunas o mujeres, sino porque nunca me doy por vencido.

Mi vida es simplemente maravillosa, hago lo que quiero y tengo éxito en eso, tengo una novia hermosa, la mas hermosa de todas…sólo que a veces supongo que no la termino de comprender y será por eso que aún estoy a su lado tratando de develar el misterio que es ella.

¿Mujeres? Mentiría si digo que no he tenido muchas, pero después de ella…¡jamás! Mujeres, mujeres… es lo que me sobra si algún día necesitara alguna, pero hoy no necesito otra más que la que me tiene embrujado, sé que ella me ha sido infiel…no, no sé hasta que punto, pero me basta con saber que lo fue…¿un beso o algo más? No importa…para mi el hecho esta consumado desde que se sintió el deseo de hacerlo, ella demostró respeto al contármelo, pero sé que no me tiene respeto… yo trato y trato de que ella me vea con los mismos ojos con lo que tal vez vio a algún otro, pero no lo logro…pero como dije no me doy por vencido…¡que más da perder! O ¡ganar! Para mi la vida al lado de ella es ¡intentar!

Llego el día de la grabación del video de "Amazing" con la participación de la hermosa Mina Aino. Pude observar, pese a que Mina era una actriz, pero sabía que a mi no me engañaría, la escudriñé con la mirada, me veía perpleja y eso hizo que se me dibujará una sonrisa de satisfacción, insistentemente se mordía el labio, típico cuando se encontraba nerviosa, sé que me miraba de reojo y eso me encantaba, sentir que me deseaba o al menos eso creía. Siempre trataba de impresionarme, como todas las demás aunque Mina, quizás, solo quizás no entraría en la categoría de "las demás"

Siempre he pensado que Mina es una mujer terriblemente hermosa, pero demasiado fugaz para mi gusto, todo lo contrario a lo que me parecía Serena; era tan calmada y estable. Loco el tiempo que pasa y te demuestra que a veces escupir al cielo no es buena idea… al fin y al cabo Serena y Mina son parecidas, la única diferencia que podía encontrarles ahora era que yo a la que amo es a Serena.

Sé que Mina siempre estuvo encantada conmigo…y cómo no iba a saberlo si se le notaba a cien metros de distancia, la pobrecita no es nada disimulada…a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan prejuicioso y le hubiera dado una oportunidad…tal vez hubiera sido todo mucho mas fácil, pues ya sabia con quien me estaba metiendo, aunque claro hubiera sido del todo arriesgado y divertido.

Aún así la observé actuar, se veía muy linda, muy bien maquillada y es muy buena en lo que hace…y siento deseos…deseos de que esa chica que esta ahí enormemente enamorada de mi, sea Serena. Serena, pienso tontamente, hace meses que ya ni me acuerdo cuantos, que no me ha querido tocar, que no ha querido intimar conmigo y eso hace mella en mi orgullo de hombre, tal vez tiene otro…tal vez es porque se fue Seiya, tal vez es como ella dice que esta muy ocupada y no tiene ganas, como sea… pasa mucho tiempo que no la veo y aún así cuando nos reencontramos no hay pasión…de su parte, por mi parte…siento que me estoy volviendo loco tratando de tener paciencia, tratando de averiguar que le pasa y tratando de evadir las cada vez más tentadoras propuestas de las diferentes mujeres y hoy más que nunca me estoy volviendo loco por no tomar a Mina Aino en mis brazos y hacerla mía…y recordar como es que se siente estar con una mujer que te ama…

Pero no lo hare…no lo hare porque yo amo a una sola mujer, y hacer algo que vaya en contra de mi amor seria darme por vencido…y yo, Yaten Kou ¡soy un triunfador! Siempre lo he sido y siempre tengo lo que quiero.

Un gran amor, un gran amor lejano

es algo así como la enredadera

que no quisiera florecer en vano

y sigue floreciendo aunque no quiera.

Un gran amor se nos acaba un día

y es tristemente igual a un pozo seco,

pues ya no tiene el agua que tenía

pero le queda todavía el eco.

Y, en ese gran amor, aquel que ama

compartirá el destino de la hoguera,

que lo consume todo con su llama

porque no sabe arder de otra manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soneto lloviendo, Mi corazón se siente satisfecho y El gran amor pertenecen al tan versátil y amoroso señor Buesa. Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a su servidora, bueno si notan que este capitulo esta mejor redactado que el resto es todo gracias a **๋•****Ashαмєd****Kαwαii●****๋•**

"Hola :D aquí ayudando a una buena amiga, que espero que les engatuse su historia, que sé que lo hará como siempre lo ha hecho, un beso su amiga.

●๋•Ashαмєd Kαwαii●๋•"

"Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia quedo súper" Dice MISS-ODANGO con los ojitos brillosos, emocionada.

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** jajaja bueno aca tienes y de regalo también el de Yaten a ese si lo puedes pronunciar?? jaja

**Serenalucy:** gracias por seguir la historia a riesgo de que no sea tu amado Seiya el elegido.

**patty ramirez de chiba****:** bueno mi querida patty… jeje aca tienes algo de Darién, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como las creen jejeje todo cambia en este fic…jeje

**ms.kou**** :** gracias vero por leer mi fic! Sii Serena esta mas contenta y mejor desde que no esta Seiya…eso es verdad, pero ja! Mira este giro que agarro la historia, una prox. Novia de Seiya…todavía no.

**Kinsei-Hime**** :** si Yaten es mi favorito y creo q se nota cuando escribo, pero aun q sea mi favorito quien sabe q pasara…hey conectate en el msn asi charlamos!

**SeReNyMoOn**: gracias x el rev. Y espero que te ponga contenta saber de Darién.

**KuMiKo Kou****:** tenes mucha razon! Esta Serena es hiper-inconciente! Yo si tuviera a Yaten..no se lo ofrezco nadie!! jejee

**moonstar **: queeeeee?? Donde hay un Seiya de carne y hueso?? Y donde vive?? Zap..me desmaye!!

**Veronick:** ummm Yaten sufriendo por Minako?? Muajaja que mala eres!! No crees que ya tiene bastante con la pesadilla que es Serena?


	17. Capitulo 17: Tres meses después

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen , si, como ya saben a Naoko Takeuchi

Tres meses después.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad, la gente estaba alborotada por las compras navideñas, y así también estaba Yaten buscando el regalo perfecto para su consentida… ¿un abrigo rojo? ¿Guantes de cuero hechos a medida? Aún no se decidía, pero ya tenía ganas de ver la cara de felicidad de ella.

Serena despertó agitada aquel día, tenia pesadillas, desde ya hace mucho tiempo, y hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía nada feliz… en sus encuentros con Darién en un principio no sabia como actuar exactamente delante de él, luego se hizo algo muy natural, y ella que siempre habia sentido tanta necesidad de estar a su lado ahora se daba cuenta que el hecho de tenerlo cerca le hacia muy bien, pero sin dudas el sentimiento no era el mismo que ella había imaginado durante tanto tiempo, le faltaba resolver algo en esta historia…pero primero, era el momento de terminar con las farsas y empezar un nuevo año cumpliendo sus promesas.

Tal vez si tendría esa charla tan esperada con Darién y tal vez…si cumpliría con lo que Seiya le encargo…pero para eso debía tomar fuerzas para romper el corazón del hombre que había sido parte de su vida por tanto tiempo, el hombre que ella consideraba para construir una vida perfecta, hombre al que se rehusó dejar tantas veces, incluso destrozando las posibilidades de estar con Seiya, su amigo del alma, él que ella esperaba que volviese...

Realmente Serena lo extrañaba demasiado, nunca imagino el vacio afectivo que su partida le dejaría, trataba de hacerse una vida aparte y no escribirle seguido para poner distancia y así posiblemente curar viejas heridas.

Su deseo por Yaten se había diluido hasta quedar en la nada, se la pasaba ocupada, de aquí, para allá… pero todas eran excusas para evitar lo inevitable.

.

.

.

Yaten llego al departamento, subió los pisos corriendo, ese día mas que ninguno deseaba verla feliz, después de tanto tiempo que pasaban separados lo único que esperaba era ver el rostro de su amada.

Nevaba intensamente ese 24 de diciembre, cuando llamaron al timbre de ella.

Ella tomo valor y abrió la puerta… y ahí estaba ese hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes destellantes de amor, con un sobretodo negro…su apariencia era impecable; opulenta y pulcra.

-Hermosa, ¿puedo pasar? Dijo él, con su voz llena de orgullo.

-si, adelante, toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo. Dijo ella con cierto temblor en su voz.

-¿porque me miras así? Dijo él sosteniendo la cara de ella –prefiero que, lo que me vayas a decir me lo digas aquí. Dijo él imponiendo su orgullo.

-yo, yo…lo siento, pero…

El interrumpió sus palabras -¿Por qué hoy? Preguntó mientras se le nublaba la vista

-no hay un porque para seguir así, tú al igual que yo lo sabes. Dijo Serena con gran firmeza en sus palabras, proporcionándole una tierna mirada.

- esta bien, hermosa, se que soy esclavo de mis palabras y recuerdo que te dije que buscaras el amor. Dijo él enjugando su llanto y su orgullo.

-perdóname, de verdad siento que las cosas sean así, pero créeme es lo mejor para los dos. Dijo Serena tomando sus manos.

-mujer, no me pidas perdón por no amarme, yo nada tengo que perdonarte…y tienes razón antes de que me quieras como se quiere a un hermano es mejor terminar. Dijo él mientras se iba soltando a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta. Pero se acerco a ella un último momento, para sentir por última vez su aroma y antes de salir le dijo:

-a pesar de que te amo, y a pesar de que me duele dejarte ir, créeme que mi deseo para año nuevo será que seas feliz. Susurró al oído él hermoso muchacho… apartándose un poco para mostrarle una sincera sonrisa, luego abrió la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás se marchó.

.

.

.

Mina estaba sola, como siempre para esas fechas, y decidió comprar comida hecha, como todos los años… nada cambiaba en la vida de esta chica que había quedado huérfana a los 15 años luego de el trágico accidente de sus padres, cuando cumplió 18 años recibió una herencia bastante humilde, dado a que gran parte se la llevaron los abogados y su tía con la que había convivido hasta dicha edad.

Pero con ese dinero Mina logro anotarse en la universidad, y se ganaba su propio dinero con cualquier trabajo que le saliera, últimamente tenia un buen pasar ya que se estaba haciendo reconocida… así es la belleza y su temperamento por el momento eran las únicas armas con las que Mina contaba. Mina no creía en el amor, simplemente porque a ella nunca le había ocurrido, hasta que claro, poso en sus ojos en cierto muchacho apuesto, tan apuesto como imposible…

Ella se encamino a la rotisería, sumergida en sus pensamientos, que eran en estas épocas: "¿comida china o pavo?", así es Mina no sentía pena por si misma, al contrario siempre era positiva, a ella no se le ocurría jamás sentirse sola...aunque lo estuviera. "y para beber tal vez un zumo de naranja o una gaseosa light" pensaba cuando se choco con un tonto peatón que la llevo por delante.

-¡hey que te pasa! ¡Fíjate por donde ca...! Dijo Mina hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel hombre desprevenido era "él".

-lo siento Mina

-¡Yaten! ¿Que haces por acá? ¿También vienes a buscar comida para festejar este día tan lindo?

-no todos tenemos una vida color de rosa como la tuya Mina. Dijo Yaten en un tono que demostraba mas desprecio que nunca.

- ¡ah! Es una pena que tu vida no sea tan bella como la mía, pero a fin de cuentas…te lo mereces por ser un amargado. Dijo Mina apoyando la punta de su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

-¡justo lo que me faltaba… adiós Mina que tengas una feliz navidad! Dijo pasando de largo.

-¡espera! -reteniéndolo desde su abrigo- Yaten… ¿quieres cenar conmigo? Mientras hacia una mueca simpática.

-en otra ocasión será. Dijo él de forma seca, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

.

.

.

Seiya ese día estaba particularmente alegre, era la primera vez que pasaría una navidad sin nieve y con mucho calor, una navidad en la playa… había organizado una linda fiesta, con fogata, música en vivo (él y otros músicos amigos), desde que estaba en Australia nunca había estado tan contento o emocionado por algo, es mas ese día Serena no había cruzado por su mente ni un instante… pero lo bueno duro poco al revisar su casilla y encontrarse con un extenso e-mail de Serena, del cual alcanzo a leer las primeras líneas ( Hola, Sei… mi amado amigo…) antes de que Hotaru le robara el mouse y borrara el dichoso e-mail.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dijo mientras sacudía a la muchachita de sus hombros

- cálmate, no es tan grave, debe estar todavía ahí. Dijo ella asustada.

Era cierto estaba ahí, en mensajes eliminados, pero él se había vuelto loco en esos instantes que sintió perdido el mensaje.

-lo siento, Hotaru, pero jamás…escúchame jamás lo vuelvas a hacer. Dijo marcando su entrecejo.

- perdóname, no quise sacarte de tu nube. Dijo la chica acercándose, levantando un poco su ceja en señal de que no estaba tan apenada y se acerco a los labios de él suavemente, esperando que él diera un paso atrás, pero para su sorpresa él avanzo esos centímetros que faltaban dándole un beso suave que termino súbitamente.

Hotaru sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo, ya venia hace muchos meses soñando con ese momento, sentía que quería bailar, y contárselo a todo el mundo y volver a sentir esas cosquillas.

Seiya por lo pronto no pensaba disculparse, porque él ya no la veía como una niña, sino que a cada rato la veía mas como una mujer, la mujer que había soñado, atenta, dulce, un poco atrevida, sensible, imaginativa era exactamente lo que le había pedido a esa estrella fugaz aquella noche cuando la conoció. _Claro que no le había pedido que fuera mayor de edad. (Nota sarcástica de la autora.)_ todo era casi perfecto, sino fuera por el hecho de que esa criatura ideal no era Serena, que aun era la dueña absoluta de su amor y de su promesa.

-gracias. Dijo él, reclinándose contra la pared con una sonrisa y dándole una mirada intensa a los ojos de Hotaru.

-Seiya yo te quiero. Dijo Hotaru aferrándose al muchacho de cabellos largos.

-yo también te quiero mucho, pero esto, pequeña…déjalo pasar junto al tiempo.

-¿que quieres decir?- dijo ella levantando su rostro para mirar su expresión.

- quiere decir que me gustas, pero tú sabes que soy mucho mas grande que tú, quizás debemos esperar.

-¿esperar a que me ponga vieja y no me quieras mas? Dijo Hotaru con inocencia.

-¡jajaja! Que ideas tienes. Dijo corriéndole un mechón de su rostro.-hazme caso aunque sea una vez… ¿si? Dijo sonriéndole.

-si…murmuro ella.

.

.

.

Serena había escrito un largo e-mail a Seiya contándole todo con detalle, como lo extrañaba, que desde que se fue jamás paso nada mas con Yaten, que había terminado su relación, que frecuentaba a Darién pero que se estaba dando cuenta de que su conexión con él no era como ella lo veía tiempo atrás, sino que hablando con él había descubierto que su conexión era de otra clase, que estaba leyendo libros al respecto y que después de tanto tiempo se sentía en paz consigo misma, que no le había escrito para tratar de que las cosas no fueran mas difíciles para los dos, pero que ahora veía las cosas con diferentes ojos, y que moría de ganas por verlo y también preguntándole si el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

Dicho e-mail nunca fue visto por Seiya.

Luego de cerrar su laptop Serena escucho el timbre, era Darién, que venia a pasar navidad a su casa, Serena había comprado el pavo y él traía champagne y helado de limón.

De aquí a estos tiempos ambos se encontraban muy a gusto juntos, Darién le había confesado a Serena sobre sus terapias, y Serena sin dudas se sentía muy identificada con lo que él le contaba, si bien es cierto que ninguno había confesado sus sentimientos, ninguno negaba que había una conexión especial entre ellos dos, pues la calma era palpable.

Fue una cena amena, y luego de esto se dispusieron a dar una caminata por el parque que se encontraba adornado con luces, era realmente bello.

Serena le conto sobre su ruptura, sobre Seiya, Darién la escucho y la apoyo en su decisión.

-sabes, Serena… hay algo que no te he confesado aun, tú eres la razón por la que decidí hacer terapia. Porque en todo este tiempo te he estado amando.

Serena se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón le dio un vuelco y respondió.

-yo también, te estado amando y necesitando durante mucho tiempo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho, una sensación hermosa.

Darién con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-te he amado desde el día en que te conocí, y estoy seguro de que te seguiré amando toda mi vida, pero he comprendido que en esta vida ambos debemos seguir nuestro camino.

-¿que significa eso?

-tu ya lo sabes, nuestro amor, no es un amor cualquiera…tú amándome o yo amándote, ninguno de los dos, siente otra cosa mas hermosa que este abrazo.

-si, comprendo. Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.-dame un último abrazo y prométeme estar siempre cerca, porque te necesito.

-siempre estaré cerca, te lo prometo, nunca mas me perderás. Siempre seré tu compañero.

-Darién…eres el regalo más especial y lindo que podría haber tenido esta navidad.

-y tu él mío, ahora pequeña, ve y búscalo y se feliz.

-y tu también se feliz, recuerda que tu felicidad, es la mía. Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- así será.

Se abrazaron por ultima vez en aquel puente del parque, cerrando un capitulo importante de ambas historias.

.

.

.

.

.

Compañera, si me alejo un día,  
una tarde, una mañana, un junio,  
solo es momentánea la partida  
no te escribo en despedida.  
porque no levanto un muro

Llevo tu cintura bajo el brazo  
brilla cada nota en cada aplauso.  
Cura una canción cualquier ausencia  
y aligera la impaciencia  
de regreso hasta tu abrazo.

No te cambio por un verso,  
una voz, una palabra,  
eres parte de este intento  
de estas manos, de esta causa.  
Y no vale una tonada  
más que el tono de tu cuerpo  
cuando cae sobre la almohada  
la tormenta de tu pelo.

Compañera, si despiertas sola,  
piensa que uno somos en silencio,  
es la soledad buena fortuna  
cuando brilla entre la espera  
de quien prometió regreso.

No es esta verdad antagonismo  
contra la verdad que nos ampara  
no hay rivalidad, no existe el abismo  
entre métricas y ritmos  
y mi boca por tu espalda.

No te cambio por un verso,  
una voz, una palabra,  
eres parte de este intento  
de estas manos, de esta causa.  
Y no vale una tonada  
más que el tono de tu cuerpo  
cuando cae sobre la almohada  
la tormenta de tu pelo.

.

**Hola! Esta canción le pertenece a una de las voces mas dulces que he escuchado es decir al señor Alejando Filio y la canción se llama "No te cambio" ¿Por qué a mi no me escriben cosas así de lindas? Bueno…habrá que ver al prox. Capitulo, no creo que este necesite mucha explicación, pero si quieren algunas lean el comentario que le hice a la señorita Kumiko Kou (que no actualizo su historia todavía!!) pd: si no les gusto es porque estoy con cero inspiración, y bueno, pero tenía que actualizar.**

**KuMiKo Kou****:** hola!! Bueno yo dije que era una historia así como…prestada, y si lo que he puesto sobre Darién y la terapia es real, es mas me leí unos libros para tratar de entender de qué se trata y están re buenos! Me gustaron, bueno que se yo que será cierto o no, pero esta muy interesante el tema de las vidas pasadas y bueno la verdad que esto que puse acá…como digo los personajes de la vida real dicen sentirlo, lo se por versiones separadas de ambos, pero en realidad no se porque no están juntos! Así que bueno lo acomode así, porque leyendo habla no de almas gemelas sino de un grupo de almas que evolucionan juntas y bueno lo tome para ese lado… ya si fueran almas gemelas, cosa que no se si existe, no le veo porque no están juntos en la vida real. Y si Seiya empieza a tener algo con esta chica nueva en la historia…hay que ver que pasara…pero no te preocupes que la historia termina pronto. Pd: y el Darién de la vida real no es para nada ridículo, todo lo contrario es un chico con mucha onda, súper salidor y alegre (y no, nunca se caso ni tuvo un hijo...pero lo acomode porque en realidad es un mujeriego que da calambre jejeje)…lastima que lo relaciones con la imagen fea que tienes de Darien, yo por el contrario me encanta Mamoru…me parece re dulce y en el manga es un amoooor! Solo que bueno en esta historia no es él que se queda con la chica, pero fue el motor de muchas cosas. Bueno también me encanta Seiya…es que me gustan los 2!! Ya lo dije jajaja. Espero sigas leyendo amiga!

**Serenalucy:** no puedo escribirlos mas largos…es que me canso!! Jajaja no soy una escritora ni de las buenas, ni de las de verdad! Jajaja, pero aquí tienes la actualización, la prox. capaz para el jueves. Besos

**SeReNyMoOn****:** bueno ya vez que a Darién no lo lastimo, ni el a ella, realmente para mi era "la pareja" pero como dije que la historia es pseudo-real…ni modo me tengo que apegar a la realidad, yo me quedaba con Darién jejeje.

**veronick****:** Yaten…ohh pobre, ya sabremos mas de él y el tema de la ruptura en el prox. Cap. Pero no te olvides que él es un ganador! Jejeje.

**patty ramirez de chiba****:** bueno ya vez como se resolvió la historia de Darién, bueno y lo mismo que le dije a serenymoon, y a kumiko, me encanta Darién, es el príncipe soñado, tanto en el fic, como para la persona en la vida real sobre la que cuento la historia, como en el manga, pero bueno… creo que plasme el amor que se tienen ambos y que es asi también en la vida real.

**Selqit:** gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios, pena que no llegaste a leer antes cosa de por ahí robarte alguna que otra ideíta jajaja, nooo no odies a Serena que es mi amiga! Jaja.

**ms.kou****:** si me gusta Yaten jejeje ya lo dije? Si, cierto, lo dije muchas veces, pero si es muy "frunchy" lo que Serena le hizo, pero él siempre fue un caballero y siempre lo va a ser… sniff lo quiero.

**Kinsei-Hime****:** no, no le gano la tentación, pfff pobre Mina, me siento muuuuuuy identificada jajaja, pero así es este Yaten, un tipo respetable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

**raquikou****:** ¡ni idea en que cap. Vas! Pero cuando llegues aquí…te llegaran mis saludos. Jeje.

**Caroone****:** veo que vas atrasadísima, y lo mismo para ti cuando llegues aquí encontraras mis saludos y…dime ¿¿que te pareció el cap. Que me ayudo a redactar tu amiga Ashamed?? Mucho mejor de lo que lo hago yo, pero bueno hay que conformarse porque tengo que actualizar y no tengo ayuda….como yo digo…algún día aprenderé!

**Dale al ****GO ****que creo que quedan solamente 2 capitulitos más!! Porque capaz me empaco y dejo la historia aquí!**


	18. Capitulo 18: La llamada

Yaten llego a su casa, se saco los zapatos, puso agua a calentar.

"_no voy a llorar por ella_" se dijo, mientras apretaba sus ojos y miraba al techo impidiendo que alguna lagrima se le escapara, pero era en vano, las seco suavemente y se repitió "_no voy a llorar por ella_". Se desvistió reteniendo un poco su aliento, se puso un pantalón de gimnasia, dejando su torso al aire y abriendo la ventana y asomándose a ver la luna, quizás tratando de pescarse una neumonía, una chica chismosa de la calle lo saludo fervientemente haciendo que él cerrara bruscamente la ventana. Escucho la tetera sonar, saco el café molido, puso el filtro y echo el agua casi a punto de hervor, pensó en agregarle un toque de whisky, pero luego deshecho la idea.

Llevo la taza de café a la mesa, busco su guitarra, se sentó en el sofá, la coloco en su regazo, la abrazo un momento notando como las lagrimas humedecían la superficie de esta, recordó la figura de la mujer que tanto amó y aun amaba, recordó el día en que vio entrar a una niña de odangos en su clase de ingles, que se tropezó con su banco. También recordó el día en que esa criatura delgadísima se engancho su pollera también en el mismo banco, banco que termino en el fondo del salón y siendo reemplazado por otro, pues ese banco no solo era el culpable de su supuesta torpeza sino de sus malas calificaciones, recordó la cara enrojecida de ella al pensar en estar de novia alguna vez en su vida. Repaso mentalmente aquel vestido blanco que lo había conquistado, la primera cita, el primer beso, como era despertar a su lado sintiendo sus manos sobre su pecho, como era jugar haciéndose cosquillas, para comenzar el día siempre con una sonrisa.

"_Que triste navidad la de mi amor, lejos de ella_" suspiro mientras que sus dedos poco a poco tocaban las cuerdas. Y a cada nota correspondía una lagrima, "_Alejarme de ella será lo mas difícil que haga en mi vida_"…"_pero soy fuerte y lo haré, lo haré por ella_". Tomo un sorbo de café, tomo su celular y borró el numero de ella, arrojando al aparato lejos de él. Entre música y lágrimas termino dormido abrazado a su guitarra, para no sentirse solo.

Al día siguiente despertó, se dio un baño, uso su mejor traje y salió a la vida, con una actitud mucho mas fuerte de la que había tenido antes, sonrisas perfectas, miradas seductoras y respuestas inteligentes listas para ser regaladas al mundo. Solo él y su guitarra sabrían alguna vez de su dolor.

Días después se dirigió al shopping buscando un traje nuevo, camisas, nuevo perfume y un nuevo celular. Estaciono su auto y se dirigió primero a la casa de perfumes, topándose con la indeseable Mina Aino nuevamente.

-_veo que ni en estas festividades te privas de hacer compras._ Tomando a la muchacha de sorpresa.

-_Yaten…que sorpresa, y estas de buen humor por lo que veo_. Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-_¿quieres ayudarme a escoger un perfume? _Preguntó el peliplateado, con una sonrisa de lado. _-¿O estas muy apurada?_

_-¡claro que no! Digo claro que si, si te ayudare, y claro que no, no estoy apurada. _Respondió demostrando su todo interés en dejarle las cosas en claro, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Avanzaron hasta la zona donde estaban los perfumes de hombres

-_y bien ¿Qué te gusta?_

-_Tú…_

_-¡¿queeee?!_Exclamó ella que no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y con sus mejillas inconscientemente ruborizadas.

-_déjame terminar, ¿tú que me sugieres?_ Completó la frase, mientras que sonreia muy poco sutilmente, pues sabía que había hecho una sucia jugada, pero en ese momento se le hizo divertido mofarse de la desprevenida rubia.

_-¿que tal este_? .Tomó temblosamente un perfume cualquiera rápidamente, tratando de encubrir los nervios.

_-uhm, no…me huele a cadáver._ Dijo él frunciendo su nariz.

Pasaron horas hasta que Yaten pudo conseguir un perfume de su agrado, pues él para eso y para todo era muy selectivo.

-_Mina te invito a almorzar. ¿Quieres?_

-_de pronto estas tan amable que estoy empezando a creer que estas enfermo_. Apoyo su mano sobre la frente de él.

Él corrió su cabeza por instinto, no le gustaba para nada sentirse acosado.

_-bueno, esta bien, no quise molestarte._ Mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pues se sintió bastante herida por la actitud de él.

_-lo siento Mina, ¿vamos a comer? Tengo apetito por algo de comida francesa._ Siendo él el que pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella.

_-¡si, yo tengo un hambre que me comería una vaca!_ Aceptando su invitación y sus disculpas a la vez que se dejaba abrazar.

Yaten la miro, y sonrió, ese lenguaje tan poco cuidado se le hacia tan familiar.

Ambos la pasaron amenamente, aunque claro, Mina sabia ya que Serena había terminado con él, y por eso no se había animado a preguntar sobre los sentimientos del muchacho… Tal vez porque aun no quería descubrirlos. Mina en un gesto tan propio de ella y de su simpatía, lo invito a pasar año nuevo, y curiosamente él acepto.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena se inscribió para ocupar una de las plazas del Hospital Suizo, y comenzó a prepararse para el difícil examen de admisión que seria en Marzo. "_solo quedan 3 meses y tengo que leer todo esto_" dijo ella bufando. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió llamar por teléfono a Seiya, en vez de escribirle otro mail, ya que el último no había tenido respuesta, cosa que le extrañaba, porque él prácticamente le respondía a más tardar a las dos o tres horas de recibirlo.

Llamo a la operadora para que la comunicara porque ella no se hacia idea de cómo marcar tantos números, ni mucho menos de características.

Sonó el teléfono unas siete veces, hasta que se escucho una voz femenina atendiendo.

_-¿hola?_

-_hola, quisiera hablar con Seiya Kou,_ pidió ella mientras enroscaba sus dedos en el cable del auricular.

_-¿con mi novio?_ Preguntó burlonamente Hotaru sin saber quien hablaba del otro lado.

_-aa si._ Confirmando de forma dubitativa la pregunta. Se quedó en línea sin saber si cortar o no.

Mientras tanto Hotaru fue a buscar a Seiya que estaba en su habitación estudiando mientras ella veía la televisión en su living.

_-Hola, ¿hola? _

Se escucho la voz masculina de él, y Serena que ya casi la tenia olvidada, sintió un galope en su corazón y colgó.

"_soy una estúpida por pensar, que él me seguiría queriendo a pesar de las cosas que hice, y también por pensar que él no seguiría con su vida" _asevero ella_. "pero aun así, tengo ganas de oír su voz_".

Se comunico nuevamente con la operadora y esta vez solo sonó un par de veces para volver a escuchar la voz de aquella muchacha.

_-¿hola?_

_-hola, perdón llame hace un rato y se corto mi llamada, ¿podría hablar con Seiya?_ fingió tranquilidad en su voz.

_-lo siento acaba de salir, volverá mañana recién, si necesitas hablar urgente llama al Hospital Memorial. ¿Por cierto quien habla?_

- _esteee, déjale dicho que habló Serena Tsukino. Adiós_. La rubia colgó el aparato nerviosamente, y tal vez secretamente feliz, de no haber tenido que hablar en ese mismo momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru al escuchar ese nombre supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, y se debatía internamente si avisarle a Seiya o no sobre quien era la persona que lo había llamado.

Lo pensó por largo rato, mientras revisaba el dormitorio del pelinegro buscando mas información que le confirmara si aquella mujer, era "la mujer" que lo apartaba de su amado. Dio vueltas el cuarto, cuando miro debajo de la cama vio una bolsa que le llamo la atención, la trajo para sí, la abrió, encontrando una caja negra, rápidamente abrió la caja encontrando un sensual conjunto de ropa interior, se notaba que estaba a estrenar, pues tenia todas las etiquetas en su lugar, Hotaru tomó la caja, la guardo en la bolsa y se la llevo a su departamento, sonriendo a sus adentros.

.

.

.

Seiya estuvo trabajando todo el día en el hospital, había estado a cargo del consultorio de cirugía plástica y reconstructiva toda la mañana, para continuar en la noche en la guardia general, pasando nuevamente por el consultorio antes de marcharse a su departamento, con solo una cosa en mente "dormir".

Llego a su departamento esa mañana, puso a andar la contestadora automática mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

_-ohh este maldito aparato otra vez. _- corrió hacia el, para tratar de desenganchar la cinta atascada, cuando vio una pequeña nota en un papel amarillo que decía "llamó Serena Tsukino", tomo al pequeño papelito entre sus manos, lo acerco a su rostro, tratando de enfocar bien las letras y asegurarse de que su cansancio no le jugara una mala pasada. De pronto sintió ganas de ir a buscar a Hotaru a la escuela para que le diera respuestas, "¿para que había llamado?" "¿Qué le sucedería?", se sentía inquieto, y contento…sin dudas Seiya estaba contento. Tenia ganas de devolver esa llamada en ese mismo momento olvidándose del cansancio que traía, pero otra vez las sombras del dolor se colaron en su mente, y recordó cuanto mal ella ya le había ocasionado, él en ese momento se lo permitió, pero ahora… ahora tenia miedo de permitirse sentir lo que sentía con solo leer su nombre. Pero Seiya no era la clase de hombre que se acobardan ante el dolor, así que pensó en llamarla y decirle descaradamente "_Hey, bombón, todavía te amo"_, pero resolvió que esta vez seria mejor dejar que sea ella quien se acerque.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente Serena, no tuvo respuesta por parte de él, y sabiendo que él ya tenia a quien amar, y que tampoco se interesaba mas por contactarse con ella, se dio finalmente por vencida, decidió poner la cabeza en los estudios y dejar de pensar en asuntos amorosos, por un buen rato. Se dirigió a su ciudad natal para pasar año nuevo con sus padres y su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

Mina no había tenido ni un segundo de paz ese 31 de diciembre, se había empeñado en cocinar ella misma un menú que sin dudas impresionaría a hasta a el sibarita mas exigente y tal vez… a Yaten. Ese día fue al supermercado, a la pescadería, a la vinoteca mas cara de la ciudad en busca de un vino que fuera el maridaje perfecto para su comida, paso por el barrio chino en busca de especias, paso por la pastelería de una amiga para obtener la receta de unos deliciosos soufflés de chocolate, luego paso nuevamente por el supermercado en busca de tooodo lo que había olvidado comprar hasta que al fin llego a su casa…cansadísima, pero con tanto ejercicio al menos no había sufrido tanto el frio.

Puso en orden el departamento, coloco un mantel para la ocasión, luego fue a la cocina para entregarse a la tarea de cocinera, el menú: ensalada cesar como entrada, mariscos a la crema, con guarnición de fideos de arroz con un pequeño toque de honey-mustard acompañados por un vino blanco muy difícil de conseguir el torrontés, y de postre los grandiosos soufflés y claro champagne. Sonaba tentador, y lo era, pero limpiar los mariscos, calcular el punto de esos fideítos tan diminutos, al mismo tiempo condimentar la crema y tener cuidado de los soufflés no era tentador, Mina transpiraba corriendo de un lado para otro, cortando vegetales, revolviendo por aquí y sazonando por allá, Mina cuidaba mucho los detalles pues se le había ido el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado en semejante compra.

Sonó el timbre del departamento de ella, y ella no lo podía creer la comida estaba ya casi lista, pero ella…ella aun no se entraba a bañar estaba con unas fachas…

_-¿quien es?_ Preguntó rogando que no fuera él.

-_Soy yo Yaten, ¿o esperabas a alguien más?_ Respondió el burlonamente

_-perdón, adelante._ Corriéndole la gota gorda a la pobre muchacha.

Mina abrió la puerta y sus ojos temblaron al ver al impecable hombre de traje negro y camisa al tono, que estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta con un hermoso ramo de flores exóticas con una mirada devoradora.

_-¿son para mi?_ Acerco sus manos hacia el peculiar bouquet.

Él esquivo su agarre y dio un paso hacia el interior del departamento

_-jaja, como crees, le traigo flores a la anfitriona, no a su criada._ Al tiempo que lanzo una mirada un tanto despectiva a la pinta de la rubia.

_-lo siento, mi lord, si me da un momento y vigila la cocina y sobretodo el soufflé, en instantes le traeré a la anfitriona_. Así le dejo en claro que ella ya no era susceptible a sus juegos, y de paso le encargo la cocina.

Yaten hizo una mueca, se retiro cuidadosamente el saco, se coloco el delantal y dando un suspiro no le quedo otra cosa que tomar el cucharon y comenzar a revolver la salsa y con la manopla abrir un poco el horno a ver como iban esos soufflés. Mina mientras tanto se ducho y se recogió el cabello, y se puso un lindo vestido blanco al estilo M. Monroe. Mientras se maquillaba reía a sus adentros imaginándose a Yaten de delantal.

.

.

.

.

Jajaja…continuara! **MISS-ODANGO**

**ladystarishardson:** hola perdon, de primero me olvide de contestarse pero ahi revise mi casilla y estaba tu mail asi q le agregue este agradecimiento, pistas por el momento no, xq como ya dije, queda a esperar un poquitin!

**:** ¿le hará caso a Mina? Uhm, no se, no se… el prox. Cap. Viene pronto! Bueno por lo menos a vos te gusta la pareja ¿será que te daré el gusto?

**Moonstar:¿** Miss-adongos? Jaja me he reído mucho jajaja, y si sere quiere de vuelta a su Seiya…

**patty ramirez de chiba**: ¿ohhh que puedo decir? Bueno ya veremos. Tú sigue leyendo jaja.

**Serenalucy**: si, es cierto soy una chica de capítulos cortos, pero es que siento que debo terminarlos ahí, me gusta dejar algunas cosas en suspenso.

**KuMiKo Kou****:** ya esta terminando todo, vamos en camino a la recta final, pronto tus dudas serán respondidas.

**Kinsei-Hime****:** Yaten…es un tanto especial…ummm ¿¿q pasara con Mina??

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** otra que no le gusta la parejita hotaru-seiya, pero bueno para saber q pasara habrá q seguir leyendo un poquitito mas queda poco, muy poquito.

**veronick****:** acá estamos, muy cerca, espero q te guste este cap.

**Perdón x el capitulo tan cortito, pero prometo actualizar pronto!,** dale al Go y deja tu review.


	19. Capitulo 19: Posibilidades

**Disclaimer:** los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Mina abrió la puerta y sus ojos temblaron al ver al impecable hombre de traje negro y camisa al tono, que estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta con un hermoso ramo de flores exóticas con una mirada devoradora.

_-¿son para mi?_ Acerco sus manos hacia el peculiar bouquet.

Él esquivo su agarre y dio un paso hacia el interior del departamento

_-jaja, como crees, le traigo flores a la anfitriona, no a su criada._ Al tiempo que lanzo una mirada un tanto despectiva a la pinta de la rubia.

_-lo siento, mi lord, si me da un momento y vigila la cocina y sobretodo el soufflé, en instantes le traeré a la anfitriona_. Así le dejo en claro que ella ya no era susceptible a sus juegos, y de paso le encargo la cocina.

Yaten hizo una mueca, se retiro cuidadosamente el saco, se coloco el delantal y dando un suspiro no le quedo otra cosa que tomar el cucharon y comenzar a revolver la salsa y con la manopla abrir un poco el horno a ver como iban esos soufflés. Mina mientras tanto se ducho y se recogió el cabello, y se puso un lindo vestido blanco al estilo M. Monroe. Mientras se maquillaba reía a sus adentros imaginándose a Yaten de delantal.

**Posibilidades.**

Al peliplateado se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio a semejante chica que se acercaba a la cocina.

-_apuesto a que piensas que estoy hermosa_. Sentenció ella dejando ver su elevado ego.

_-apuesto a que no te diste cuenta que tu vestido quedo enganchado en tus medias_. Respondió, fijando su mirada en la salsa, riéndose a lo bajo.

Mina se fijo y si, en vez de parecer la chica soñada había pasado un bochorno.

_-y tú en eso si te fijaste, ¿no?_

_-efectivamente, igual eso no quita de que estés particularmente atractiva_. Dejo de reír para brindarle a la rubia una penetrante mirada.

-_ya lo sabia, ¿me dejas a cargo de la cocina así sirvo?_

_-no, espera un momento_. Camino hacia la sala y tomo el bouquet floral y se lo entrego a la rubia. _–ahora si eres digna de ellas, aunque ya no se si ellas son dignas de ti_.

_-¡pero que cosas dices!_ Exclamó la rubia, colocando las flores en un bello florero, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Yaten tomo asiento, acomodo la servilleta en su regazo, Mina trajo la ensalada y luego sirvo el preciado platillo principal.

Yaten lo saboreo, ante la mirada de Mina.

-_lo preparé especialmente para ti, sé cuanto te gustan los mariscos_.

-_oh Mina no te hubieras molestado._

_-en serio, para mi no es una molestia sino todo lo contrario_.

Yaten tomo la mano de Mina. Mina se sonrojo.

_-Mina lo que quiero decir es que como cocinera, eres muy buena modelo_.

_-¿que quiere decir eso?_

_-que por nada del mundo dejes tu carrera por hacerte ama de casa_. Dijo entre risas burlescas el muchachito petulante.

Mina giro sus ojos. _– ¿pero que pretendes tú? A mi me sabe delicioso_. Quitándole su mano a Yaten mientras ponía un poco de alimento en su boca.

_-pero tengo fe en el postre_. Levanto su ceja en un gesto que dejo a la rubia incomoda.

_-si, el "soufflé" será lo mejor_. Ella remarcó lo del soufflé.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron al balcón por idea de Yaten para beber el champagne.

_-¿no crees que hace mucho frio aquí?_ Pregunto temblando.

-_a mi me parece que esta hermosa la noche. No hace tanto frio. ¿O son excusas para que te abrace?_

-_bueno, un abrazo no le viene mal a nadie, ¿o no Yaten?_

-_supongo que no, aun así, para serte sincero_. Fijó su mirada hacia abajo, mirando la copa que sostenía entre sus manos.-_esperaba que este año el beso de año nuevo me lo diera Serena._

-_entiendo como te sientes_. Dijo Mina apenada.

-_pero ven dame un lindo abrazo de año nuevo, como tu dijiste un abrazo no le viene mal a nadie_. Abriendo su brazo para que Mina se acomodara debajo de este.

Mina acepto su abrazo. –_las cosas pasan por algo_. _Y tal vez ella ahora si le de a Seiya el lugar que tanto le negó_. Una vez dicho esto Mina se dio cuenta de el grave error que su bocota había cometido, un poco tratando de consolar al hombre triste que tenia al lado y otro poco tratando de abrirle los ojos, que él supiera de una vez por todas quien era la chica que tanto tiempo había sido su novia.

_-¿tú crees que no se que ella no me fue fiel? Oh, Mina estas tan equivocada, si alguien la conoce, soy yo. Y esto que pasó no me sorprende nada, es mas yo sabia que nuestra relación estaba acabada aun antes de que ella lo hiciera, aun así…yo quise esperar, hasta agotar mis esperanzas._

_-¿tanto así la quieres?_

-_si, Mina, tanto así, sabes yo ya me veía comprando una casa con hermosos muebles con las esquinas recubiertas para que ella cada vez que se chocara con ellos no le salieran esos horribles hematomas, una piscina enorme, con un gran tobogán en forma de rulo, para que ella jugara allí, habitaciones extra para sus visitas y para nuestros hijos, y un lindo consultorio para tenerla cerca siempre._

_-¿crees que algún día encuentres a una mujer que te haga olvidarla?_

-_yo creo que algún día volveré con ella_.

Mina bajo la mirada, sintiéndose decepcionada ante el gran amor que él profesaba hacia su amiga, y a pesar de sentirse sin esperanzas para su amor por él, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo en común: ninguno de los dos seria correspondido.

_-bueno, si quieres yo te ofrezco mi amistad._

_-¿yo amigo de Mina Aino? ¡Ohh esto hay que celebrarlo!_ Alzo su copa chocándola contra la de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego marzo y Serena se presentó al examen, salió nerviosa del recinto, trastabillando con varios escalones, topándose con los brazos masculinos de Haruka Tenoh que le impidieron caerse.

_-¿Haruka? ¿Eres tú?_ Pregunto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_así es conejita, veo que sigues siendo un poco torpe_. Rio el muchacho.

-_y no solo eso, sino que vengo de presentar mi examen para obtener una plaza en este hospital. ¿Oye tu trabajas acá_?

-_así es preciosa, te invito un café, así nos ponemos al tanto de nuestras vidas_.

-_de acuerdo_.

Ambos caminaron un par de metros para toparse con la cafetería (siempre hay una cafetería cerca de un hospital-nota de la autora.)Y tomaron asiento.

-¿_Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

-_pues, veras, hasta hace unas semanas, estaba por comprometerme con Michiru._ Dijo él con una sonrisa picaresca

-_¿Cómo es eso de hace unas semanas? _preguntó ella intrigada mientras recibía el café que le traía la moza.

-_me entro miedo al compromiso, además ella de repente se puso muy exigente, así que decidí que era momento de cambiar de aires_.

-¿_de aires o mujer?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrándole que lo conocía.

-_ahí que puedo decir, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?, por cierto, ¿tú ya te casaste?_

_-¿casarme? ¿Yo? Jaja como crees, estoy mas soltera que nunca, es mas hace cosa de tres meses rompí con mi pareja_.

-_de repente me siento afortunado._ Dijo él dándole una mirada seductora.

-_ni tanto, tengo que confesarte que estoy enamorada._

_-¿de quien? ¿De Darien Chiba?_ Exclamó burlonamente.

-_eso, fue un golpe bajo, pero no, fíjate que es otro, el afortunado_.

_-¿tal vez el desaparecido Seiya Kou_?

-_veo que estas bastante enterado de mi vida_.

-_bueno que puedo decir, al verlos era obvio que terminarían juntos, él estaba evidentemente loco por ti conejita. Como todos_. Sentencio abiertamente el rubio.

_-¿evidentemente? ¿Y porque yo nunca me di cuenta? No me parece que fuera tan evidente después de todo._

-_en fin, supe que él fue elegido para hacer su especialidad fuera del país_.

-_así es, las cosas están muy difíciles, porque yo acá tengo mi vida_.

-_te diré un secreto conejo, si logras una plaza aquí te propondré como representante para el congreso de Londres que será en junio, dura un mes, pero si lo obtienes te darán dos semanas extra de vacaciones y tal vez puedas visitarlo… ¿Qué te parece?_

-_me parece una excelente idea, Haruka, no cabe dudas que con tal de conquistar a una chica eres capaz de todo_. Dijo ella acercando su rostro al de él

-_si, soy capaz de todo, pero esto no te lo propongo para conquistarte, sino que yo como amigo si te puedo ayudar, lo hare_.

-_si, como no. Jajaja_

Ambos rieron ante la gran mentira de él, Haruka nunca hacia nada de pura bondad y menos cuando había una señorita que le gustara en juego.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una linda noche en Australia, en la cual Seiya se encontraba en la playa tocando su guitarra, enfrascado en sus recuerdos

**Flashback**

-_basta…estoy cansado_ suspiró él agitado, luego de corretearla por toda la sala

-_si basta… ¡ya te gane! Jajaja! ¡Seiya Kou has perdido otra vez!_

Y se miraron serios y corrieron el uno al otro, estallando en un beso, agolpándose a la pared mas cercana, besándose apasionadamente, ronzando sus lenguas con extrema sensualidad, "_al fin te atrape_" dijo él suspirando en su oído a la vez que lo humedecía.

Aprisionando cada vez más su cuerpo contra ella y haciéndole sentir su erección, mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía y el corazón le galopaba…

Ella paso su mano por dentro de la remera de él sintiendo su espalda firme, enorme, musculosa, él por su parte bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y levanto su pollera, acariciando sus glúteos y deshaciéndose mágicamente de su ropa interior, paso su mano por la intimidad de ella y se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, ella al sentir ese contacto gimió […]

Ambos se contemplaron totalmente desnudos un instante…y volviéndose a unir en un desesperado beso, sintiendo ese roce cuerpo a cuerpo a pleno. […]

"_te amo_" dijo él entre los gemidos de placer mirándola fijamente, ella lo sujeto del rostro y lo beso profunda y violentamente, separándose repentinamente, lo miro y le dijo "_yo también, Seiya Kou_" volviéndolo a besar con mas violencia aún, y él la embistió con las fuerza deseando ser uno en ese momento.

**Fin del flashback**

"_Si eso no era amor, ¿Qué fue?" _murmuró Seiya al recordar vívidamente el sabor de la piel de la rubia, mientras sentía que su cuerpo revivía el calor que sintió al probar la fruta prohibida, sentía que toda sexualidad tenia dueña, pues ninguna después de ella despertó su interés. Y se vio envuelto en otro recuerdo que su mente automáticamente evocó.

**Flashback**

Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, acariciando su rostro, deseando calmarla, luego acaricio su espalda, mientras ella solo enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, manteniéndose cerca de él, finalmente bajo los breteles de su vestido y beso sus hombros, desnudándola suavemente con sus manos, y se hundió en el pecho de ella, ella gemía de placer…él recorrió el cuerpo de ella, mientras ella lo miraba extasiada …y una vez con ambos cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a hacer el amor… mientras se miraban mutuamente, sin despegar las miradas, ambos conectados profundamente, disfrutando lentamente de ese ultimo momento…sintiendo como sus pieles transpiraban y como iban extasiándose de placer…pero…ella comenzó a llorar…"_te amo_" dijo él, "_solo vuelve a mi_" dijo ella…

**Fin del flashback**

"_volveré a ti, bombón, conoceré a tus padres y un día, sin tener que pedirle disculpas a nadie, despertaras sobre mi pecho_" pensó Seiya, mientras seguía entonando una dulce melodía "_te cumpliré la promesa_" dijo en voz alta, cuando sintió que le tapaban sus ojos.

-¿_Quién es_?

-_te lo diré si me dices que promesa debes cumplir_.

-_Hotaru_… Tomó las pequeñas manos de la muchachita retirándolas de su rostro.

_-¿Cómo adivinaste que era yo?_ Mientras que con una mano se rasco la cabeza tratando de adivinar como le hizo para saberlo.

-_jaja, porque te reconocí la voz._

_-¿en serio? Yo que la había puesto más gruesa_… La chiquilla puso una cara de decepción.

-_no, mentira_- dijo él aliviando la pena de la niña con una mentirita blanca- _es porque eres la única que anda en la playa a estas horas._

_-¡ahh tienes razón! Eres muy astuto_. Le dio un gran abrazo, luego se aparto y lo miro a los ojos, sacando de su bolsillo una piedrita muy bonita.-_te traje un regalo, hoy me la encontré en la playa, se ve tan bonita, es del mismo color de tus ojos_.

-_pero si es un zafiro, ¿donde encontraste algo así?_

_-cerca del faro, pero, escucha se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Ponte de pie._

Seiya hizo caso, después de todo, los juegos de Hotaru eran divertidos y él siempre le seguía la corriente.

Hotaru se puso de rodillas, Seiya la intento hacer poner de pie, y ella se negó, le tomo la mano.

_-¿dime Seiya Kou quieres ser mi novio? Me harías la chica más feliz del mundo._ La mirada de ella era honesta y brillante.

-_pequeña, levántate, has visto demasiadas películas_. Enuncio él tomando a chiste los dichos de la niña y tratando de aminorar el asunto.

_-no entiendo que tiene de malo que te quiera como se quieren en las películas, además si te fijas bien, nunca vi una película donde salga un galán tan lindo como tú, ni donde sea la protagonista la que le pide al chico que sea su novio._ Refutó Hotaru con gran inteligencia.

_-pero es que yo…_

-_yo se que no tienes a otra, y se también que compraste esto_. Se saco la remera y le enseño el sostén que él pudo reconocer al instante_.- ¿era para mi verdad?_

Seiya se puso colorado como un tomate maduro, y se aventó a ponerle la remera encima como si lo que estaba viendo le quemara la retina.

_-¿pero que te pasa? Después de todo soy una mujer ¡¿o no lo soy?!_

-_ponte la remera por favor_. Dijo en tono severo

-_no me la pondré hasta que me digas que soy una mujer_. Y arrebato la remera de las manos de él.

-_Hotaru, cálmate, por favor, mira que puede venir alguien_… se sobo los ojos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Hotaru parecía estar a punto de llorar, Seiya la abrazó, para consolarla, ella metió sus manos por dejabo de su remera, tocando la espalda de él.

Seiya se soltó de su agarre.

-_yo solo quiero que me quieras, Sei yo estoy enamorada de ti, tal vez tu no me creas, pero yo no miento cuando digo que quiero ser tuya_… caminó acercándose a él

-_hermosa, que no es porque no seas una mujer, o porque no te quiera, yo mi niña si te quiero, pero no te quiero como la quiero a ella. ¿Entiendes?_

_-no, no entiendo_. Hizo un tierno puchero.

-_ven, ponte la remera, te explicare_.

Hotaru al fin hizo caso. Y se dispuso a seguirlo en la caminata por la playa.

-_tú, eres maravillosa, eres divertida, me consientes, me cuidas, te gusta todo lo que a mi me gusta, eres hermosa, y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero resulta que no importa que tan buena seas, yo estoy enamorado de ella._

_-¿de la zucchini?_ Pregunto ella a sabiendas que se estaba mofando de su apellido.

-_si, jaja, de ella, ves Hotaru, además eres graciosa, pero nos conocimos bastante tarde_. Pateo un montículo de arena en gesto de pena.

-_nunca es tarde Sei, para que te enamores de mi_. Se le caian tristemente las lágrimas.

_-no, bebe, no llores. Me haces sentir el peor del mundo._ Dijo él mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pequeña.

-_no eres el peor, Sei, tu eres el mejor, el mejor en todo, y entiendo lo que me dices, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad. Una solita, anda, por favor ¿si?_

-_lo siento, pero hoy no puedo._

_-¿y mañana?_ Pregunto ella optimista.

_-tal vez_… dijo él sabiendo que aquello probablemente nunca ocurriría.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, Haruka hablaba con el coordinador del hospital, ya estaba al tanto primero que nadie que Serena se había ganado un lugar ahí, al saber esta noticia sobó su barbilla y sonrío de manera que dejó al coordinador Tomoe curioso por aquel gesto. ¿Qué estaría tramando este rubio?

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara!....

MISS ODANGO.

Bueno, yo que pensaba que iba a durar 5 capítulos, después pensé que si que iba a terminar en el 19, dado a que es mi numero favorito, pero no, o hago los capítulos muy cortos o no se que pasa que me van quedando muchas cosas en el tintero, la verdad es que termino los capítulos cuando siento que es momento de concluirlos y no, no puedo aunque quiera escribirlos ni un poquitito mas largos. No saben como me hubiera gustado hacer una escena hot entre Seiya y Hotaru, debo decir que me vi muy tentada, no, muy no, súper, tengo unas ganas de que ya Seiya se quede con esa niña! Que me dan ganas de tomar parte de la historia y hacer otra historia paralela como final alternativo o dejarlo nomas en este fic con la tierna muchachita. Pero también es cierto que esta la "zucchini" de por medio, ahh jaja que cosas estas….él muy tonto se tuvo que enamorar de "esa".

Y en cuanto a Yaten y a Mina, ni modo, cuando pasó la cena de año nuevo hacia una semana que había roto con Serena, tampoco va a andar con otra mujer, no...No y no! Ni modo tampoco Yaten es ningún á q ver q paso desde esa noche hasta marzo donde termino este capitulo.

Uhm Haruka…que papel jugara este hombrecito (si es hombre en este fic), pues ahhh y si habrá que esperar un poquitito mas.

Ahh Darien, uhmmmmm también va a aparecer, pero mas adelante, por ahora dice que le manda saludos a patty ramirez de chiba jajajaja que lo espere, que ahora esta muy ocupado conmigo al igual que Yaten que también esta acá …¿ahh que ando fumando? Jajaja nada, no se preocupen jajaja...

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** ahh jaja no te prometo nada de nada, ahh lo de la caja eso aparece en el capitulo 9 cdo van al shopping juntos , etc. Fijate ahí. Besoss.

**Serenalucy:** jaja otra mas en contra de Hotaru/Seiya, bueno que te puedo decir a mi me gusta mucho esa pareja. Besos

**patty ramirez de chiba****:** Darien pasó la navidad con Serena, ahí fue donde se despidieron, como dije mas arriba, pronto sabremos algo de é pero no te prometo nada! Jaja besos.

**Sarakka****:** hola Anto, ¿Cómo va esa facu? ¿retomaste el ritmo? Oy de pronto le tienen pena a Serena jaja no me lo creo, jajaja! Besoss.

**Ladystarishardson:** pero si mujer agregame al msn! Ahí en el perfil tenes mi mail! Yo te acepto! Saludos!!!

**:** en el ultimo cap. No salió tu Nick jaja asi q fue como una respuesta anónima, jaja, bueno Vero, es que les puse de profesión medica a los personajes principales, xq soy media corta y de lo único que cargo idea es de eso jajaja, en la realidad solo "darien" es medico y "mina" q estudia medicina al igual q sys. Jaja.y q lindo medico como no me revisa un rato! Jaja q babosa. Oh como me gustaría que Yaten se enamorara de Mina, pero no se, no se.

**Selqit:** oh! No salió tu mail, igual en mi profile tenes mi mail x cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, igualmente ni soy la mejor para aconsejarte, a duras penas logro escribir un poco, y me ha costado mucho xq si te fijas bien los primeros capítulos eran un asco!! Ahora va remontando un poco la cosa, pero no tanto, pero bueno veamos tu historia, la vas escribiendo y x msn me la pasas y te digo q opino o q te puedo aportar para tu historia!. Saludos!!

**KuMiKo Kou****:** ahh a mi también me gusta tanto Yaten, pero tendre q ajustarme al libreto, y al final se va a quedar con quien debe quedarse, ya lo sabras mas adelante. Por ahora el personaje desaparecerá un poco. Pero lo voy a extrañar jajaja. Ojo! Q vuelve. Hotaru si esta en la vida real y es una persona maravillosa, la adoro! claro q no es menor de edad, pero lo puse asi al personaje xq me parece q va con su temperamento tan dulce y especial. Una de las mejores chicas y amigas q he conocido!.

A seguir leyendo!!!


	20. Capitulo 20: Un viaje

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

**Un viaje.**

Serena a mediados de abril se entero por los medios oficiales que había obtenido una plaza en aquel prestigioso hospital, después de tanto tiempo al fin podría ejercer como una verdadera medica, y su regocijo era aun mayor al saber que había logrado, después de algún tiempo, alcanzar al brillante Darien Chiba persona a la cual admiraba mas que a ninguna otra a excepción de la cantante pop del momento.

Poco se hizo esperar la visita de Haruka Tenoh, en todo este tiempo él había estado interesado en la rubia, pero para que negarlo…su corazón le reclamaba a la señorita Kaioh, entonces para ese momento sus planes un poco malintencionados habían cambiado hacia otros con mejores intenciones, aunque los resultados nunca fueron los esperados.

-_toma asiento por favor Haruka, me pone muy contenta tu visita._

_-por tus fachas no parece que esperaras visitas._

_-es cierto, mi vida últimamente ha sido un poco solitaria…_ suspiro la joven recordando aquellos momentos de amigos y alegrías.

-_sin novio, sin amantes ocultos, amigas que trabajan y otras que se casan… ciertamente una vida así es aburrida._ Sonrio burlonamente el rubio.

_-nunca tuve amantes ocultos._ Le alcanzo un vaso de agua mientras negó con total seriedad.

-_no, gracias. No quiero entrar en esos terrenos jaja, mi intención es felicitarte porque has sido elegida para el viaje a Londres en junio, como ves yo cumplo mi palabra._

_-¿en serio? Esas son maravillosas noticias, aun así no entiendo porque súbitamente elegirían a una ingresante para exponer…_

_-te eligieron porque yo así lo propuse, es obvio._

_-ahora, dime porque me propusiste si no sabes si estoy a la altura de tal evento. _Dijo ella clavando su mirada azul brillante en los ojos verdosos que la miraban fijamente.

_-quiero ayudarte, además quiero alguien agradable para pasar todo un mes allá._

_-espero que no tengas segundas intenciones, porque yo_

_-no me expliques cosas que ya se, iremos como amigos y nada mas._

Esa fue parte de la charla en la cual sellaron el trato, Serena era una acomodada en aquel viaje y eso a ella no la hacia sentir mejor, pero solo acepto por el hecho de aquellas dos semanas de vacaciones que le habían prometido.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Yaten! ¡Yaten! ¿Has visto mi nuevo video musical con Enrique Iglesias?_ Pregunto Mina sacudiendo al peliplateado, sin saludarlo siquiera.

-_primero, hola, segundo ni loco._ Sentencio sacando las manos de la muchacha, mientras escudriñaba su camisa que rogaba no se hubiera arrugado.

_-¿pero porque ese mal humor? Es Enrique Iglesias, y ya deja de mirarte la camisa, esta perfecta._

-_será conocido Mina, pero… canta como si le estuvieran pisando la cola a un gato_. Al fin Sonrío.

_-ay, si tú… bueno ¿Cómo has estado?_

-_excelente, de mil maravillas._

_-¿en serio? Infórmaselo a tu cara. _Se burlo Mina señalando el gesto de pesadez que tenia el joven.

_-esta bien… he estado pensando que_

_-¿Qué, que?_

_-tranquila… he estado pensando que debería ir a hablar con Serena, quiero saber como esta, no porque ya no seamos pareja la voy a dejar sola._

_-si has podido sobrevivir estos meses, puedes sobrevivir muchos mas, ya es hora de que la olvides._

_-la extraño, solo quiero saber como esta, solo eso._

_-¿solo eso? Si claro…_

_-¿tú opinas que debo mantenerme alejado como hasta ahora?_

_-yo creo que es lo mejor para ti._

_-uhm…tal vez tienes razón._

Mina en estos meses había tenido que lidiar con las ganas de Yaten de querer acercarse nuevamente a Serena, Mina lo retenía no porque ella quisiera alejarlo de la chica en cuestión, lo hacia porque quería evitarle mas penas a él. Si, Mina seguía en parte enamorada, pero sus intentos de causarle celos o sorprenderlo no daban resultado y eso hizo que poco a poco que ella se diera una oportunidad con Andrew, un joven tan alegre y simpático como ella que la hacia día a día pensar que esta vez si encontraría el amor.

Yaten por su parte seguía trabajando arduamente en su nuevo álbum para presentarlo a fines de año, era un disco plagado de canciones intensas con grandes rasgos de R&B, que contaban historias sobre un hombre profundamente enamorado que luego resultaba engañado, olvidado o incluso pisoteado por una mujer. Una que otra canción trataban de temas mas relajados y una canción que hablaba de una amiga enamorada a la cual él no podía corresponder, esa canción la escribió Taiki, a Yaten le pareció tan espectacular y aun no sabia porque. La razón era porque representaba la historia de Mina y él. Aunque Yaten le seguía dedicando horas y horas de pensamiento a Serena comenzó a salir con una joven amiga de su hermano que trabajaba en la discográfica su nombre era Kakyuu y aunque era muy inteligente, sobria y fina, no terminaba de encantar a Yaten, que rogaba que en algún momento Kakyuu se tropezara o hiciera algo gracioso como lo haría Serena o Mina, en estos momentos Yaten se daba cuenta que no había nada mas perfecto que la imperfección de su cruel amada o como la de su amiga…ahh ya no le pesaba a Yaten considerarla a Mina especial y aunque había tratado de verla como algo mas que una amiga, le fue imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya estaba un tanto alborotado por Hotaru que cada vez que podía lo provocaba, aun sin quererlo, a veces él mismo se sorprendía absorto observándola mientras dormía, se preguntaba _¿Por qué no puede ser ella la "zuchini"?_ y se reía despacio, acariciando la frente de Hotaru, que entre sueños sonreía, porque sabia que era él.

Era un día sábado cuando Hotaru entro estrepitosamente al departamento de Seiya.

_-¿en serio que la compraste?_

_-si, acá esta._ Saco una caja que contenía el juego que Hotaru había deseado desde hace años, era una especie de manta con flechas, que había que seguir a medida que video juego lo indicaba, logrando así realizar pasos de baile sofisticados.

_-¡vamos a jugar! ¿Compraste 2 alfombras…cierto?_

_-si…es que ya estoy grande para esas cosas. _Se rasco la cabeza todo colorado Seiya al darse cuenta de que sin querer no había estado mirando precisamente a los ojos de Hotaru.

_-¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? Acá nadie te va a saber si eres malo bailando._

_-el asunto es que soy muy bueno bailando_

_-¡demuéstramelo! _Grito Hotaru corriendo a conectar los cables y dando un brinco sobre su manta.

Seiya la siguió, derrotando por varios puntos a la quinceañera. Era realmente gracioso y sexy ver a todo un hombre con todo su cuerpo formado siguiendo con tanta agilidad los pasos que dictaba la maquina.

_-otro, otro._

Esta vez Hotaru que no había tomado tan bien, como aparentaba, su derrota y puso el pie para hacerle perder puntos a su rival, sin darse cuenta ambos enredaron sus piernas cayendo uno sobre el otro.

_-¿peso mucho?_ Pregunto Seiya mientras miraba fijamente unos ojos violetas, se mordió los labios en claro gesto "no se si debo"

_-no. _Contesto Hotaru tímida, mientras que su corazón latía a millas por hora solo por sentir el peso de él sobre ella.

Seiya fue acercándose poco a poco a los labios carnosos pero pequeños, a milímetros de rozarlos, sintió el aliento agitado de ella, con su mano derecha corrió un mechón de sus suaves cabellos de las mejillas rojas pertenecientes a Hotaru.

Hotaru no podía esperar a que él la besara, lo tenia tan cerca y solo podía sentirse expectante ante la actitud de él, y su cuerpo que no conocía de estas sensaciones, respondía de una manera que ella no sabia aun interpretar que era…

Finalmente Seiya sin poder resistir, ni un segundo mas, su debate interno, apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, pasándole la lengua como si estuviera probando un fruta dulce, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de ella contra el de él…se sentía tan pequeña y delicada.

Hotaru estaba perdida, en otro mundo, sentía que su cuerpo tenía autonomía propia, como si hubiera nacido sabiendo besar o sentir esas cosquillas en la zona baja. Gimió un poco al sentir el abrazo de él, ese roce acentuaba sus cosquillas.

Seiya que ya no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, recorría con sus manos lo glúteos presionándolos contra si mismo a la vez que los pellizcaba un poco profundizando sus besos, sintiendo cada vez mas y mas deseo, de desnudarla, de tomarla. Cuando se poso en el cuello de ella para tomar aire, soltó un poco su abrazo. Rozó la nariz de ella con la suya, la miro muy tiernamente. _-¿quieres ser mi novia?_ Pregunto sintiéndose sumamente ridículo por estar preguntando esas cosas y a una chica de tan corta edad.

Hotaru sonrió, se podía decir que en ese momento era la chica más feliz del mundo_.- ¡si quiero! Y ¿tu quieres ser mi novio?, mira que ya es la segunda vez que te lo pregunto._

_-si, quiero_. Dijo él sonriendo enternecido a más no poder por aquella chica.

Seiya que hacia un año, poco mas o poco menos, que no tenia sexo y que no había tenido intenciones de tenerlo, pero desde que vio a Hotaru ese día en la playa un bichito extraño se le había metido en el cuerpo y al caer sobre ella se sintió "caliente" , como solo él lo podía definir, pero como quería a Hotaru y la quería bien le dio el gusto de hacerla su novia, y él decidió esperar un poco mas antes de llevar las cosas por otro nivel.

Y en su mente comenzó a rondar la idea de que su promesa de volver era lo único que le quedaba de Serena, ella poco había hecho para estar con él, ella seguramente era la misma chica tibia de siempre que nunca se atrevía a nada que pudiera sacrificar su porvenir. Y en su interior, el dolor de tenerla lejos comenzaba a darle lugar a la esperanza de quizás volver a sentir amor. "¿Pero que pasaría si la viera?" sacudió su cabeza ante lo imposible que resultaba eso en estos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego mayo y Haruka le enseño los pasajes a Serena.

El 16 de mayo en el vuelo 512 directo a Australia y para el 31 de mayo de Australia a Londres.

Las piernas de Serena temblaron, pues no podía caer de su asombro de la sorpresa que Haruka le tenía preparada.

_-¿te gustó la sorpresa conejita? _Pregunto Haruka con una sonrisa, él ya sabia la respuesta.

Se empezó a sacudir la cabeza pensando en la depilación, la ropa y la declaración de amor que tenia hace tanto tiempo escrita.

_-¿no te gusto?_ Se sorprendió Haruka ante la negativa de ella.

_-siii, Haruka me gusto, me encanto…es…es perfecto. _

_-nada es perfecto, vamos hacia allá para aprender el uso de la nueva terapia radiante de ultima generación… no todas son rosas, pero luego de junio tendrás tus merecidas vacaciones._

Serena asintió, se despidió de Haruka y dejo el hospital.

De camino a su casa paso por la plaza por la que solían pasar siempre juntos y se le cayeron un par de lágrimas al sentir el momento cada vez más cerca.

**MISS-ODANGO!**

**patty ramirez de chiba:** hola patty he andado de vaga y sin ganas de escribir y solo de leer jajaja, bueno aca dice Darien que te quiere mas a vos porque lo tratas mejor en los fics….buaaaaaaaa que yo solo lo hago sufrir y sufrir que maaaal! Jajaja uhm si algo pasa con Hotaru…ñiajaja, y Haruka pues el prox. Capitulo sabras que rol hace en este fic.

**Kinsei-Hime**: mientras vos estuviste actualizando yo estuve de vaga, jaja asi son los biorritmos, Hotaru en este fic me encanta aunque bueno… le quedan 2 cap. Mas este me salió muy corto. Y Haruka taaan taaan ya veremos que pasa!

**KuMiKo Kou****:** holaaa…si le quedan 2 capis y tal vez uno mas de cierre final, uy ni te soñas lo que va pasar!!!!, anda preparando otra dosis de "coraje"

**MoonStar:** hola cocinerita jajaja como le dije a kumiko se viene el final final jaja.

**Serenalucy:** pobreee Hotaru jajaja no es nada tonta que al fin y al cabo logro lo que quería jajaja vamos a ver que pasa cuando aparezca Serena jojo!

**veronick****:** jajaja como me he reido con eso de ponerlo en pedo y violarlo jaja no estaría nada mal…pero no le hizo falta eso de mostrarle las lolas hizo que el chico se pusiera loquito jajaja.

**Vero o ****:** bueno que lindo que pienses que Hotaru y Seiya aca hacen linda pareja, me too, jajaja. Lamentablemente no pasara nada entre Mina y Yaten…pero estate atenta que se termina este fic.

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** pues se acerca el capitulo del re-encuentro ahhhh!!! Jajaja pronto lo subiré!

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron****:** hola! Si le faltan 2 capis capaz!"! poquito poquitoooo!! Y al fin me dedicare x completo a la otra historia jajaja. Gracias x el review.

**Selqit:** jajaja pollera: skirt o falda y remera: t-shirt, jajaja. Espero que te acuerdes del nombre de la historia con todo lo que tarde en actualizar! Jajaja. Besos

**DEJA TU COMENTARIO!!! BESOS Y GRACIAS A TODAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!! **


	21. Capitulo 21: Un amor

_Un amor llega un día a posarse sobre ti, sin saber sí en tu ser hallara asilo. Un amor puede durar toda la vida, sí lo sabes cuidar. Un amor significa muchas cosas que no volverán y muchas otras que vendrán. Un amor…más grande o más pequeño se anunciara a tu puerta o entrara sin pedir permiso. Y si te preguntas porque a veces te duele o porque otras te hace tanto bien estar con esa persona…es nada mas, ni nada menos que un amor entre dos. Pero un amor tal vez te puede dejar quizás para siempre o quizás para regresar. Aun sí se va, otro más algún día llegara._

**Un amor.**

Serena se subió al avión con tanto entusiasmo que puso de muy buen humor a Haruka, pero después de horas y horas de viaje el entusiasmo se fue transformando en fatiga, mientras uso el brazo de Haruka como almohada soñó con el ansiado reencuentro.

Haruka permaneció firme sin ceder a las ganas de devolverle el abrazo a Serena, esta vez quería ayudarla aunque le gustara, aunque fuera difícil no soltarse y devorarla a besos.

Llegaron a Sídney por la mañana, y las piernas se Serena se aflojaron al sentir el suelo australiano, estaba nerviosa…demasiado, tanto que dudo en presentarse en aquel hospital.

El hotel era sencillo, pero cómodo. Después de un baño a Serena se le hizo más fácil tomar coraje para volver a cruzarse con el pelinegro. Se esmero demasiado en su look, ya no sabia si usar los odangos o lucir un peinado mas sofisticado. Decidió ir con el cabello tomado en un suave rodete.

Haruka llamo por teléfono al director del hospital confirmando su visita para esa misma tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte Seiya iba saliendo para el hospital no sin antes golpear la puerta de Hotaru para darle el beso de buenos días. La tomo de la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire "mi noviecita" pensó Seiya con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y se marcho demasiado contento esa mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya llego temprano al hospital y el corazón le dio un brinco al escuchar que venían colegas de la misma ciudad de la que él provenía. Una parte de él sospechaba, mientras que la otra decía "relájate es imposible".

.

.

.

Llegó la tarde y Serena del brazo de Haruka partió hacia aquel hospital para aprender sobre la nueva terapia radiante. Ingresaron al hospital y se dirigieron al despacho del director que les dio una cálida bienvenida, luego los llevo a recorrer el hospital para que conocieran las instalaciones.

La pupila de Seiya se dilato, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… su corazón palpito con gran fuerza, sus piernas flaqueaban…ella venia caminando hacia él. Seiya estaba nervioso, y para evitar topársela se metió a la primera puerta que encontró.

_-¿Qué hace aquí doctor?_ Pregunto Sheena la enfermera del piso al ver al joven entrando nerviosa a la sala de enfermeras.

_-este… Hem. Hem._ Miró a través de las persianas americanas. Él quería verla.

_-¿y bien?_ Insistió Sheena al ver que el morocho no le hacia caso.

_-perdón, necesito informes de la cama 18._ Respondió Seiya tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

_-los tiene en la mano, doctor._ Ella noto que el doctor de algo o de alguien se escondía, observó que la mano donde tenia los informes temblaba…eso no era propio de un cirujano plástico.

_-si, perdón otra vez Sheena, lamento haberte molestado._

_-esta muy distraído. _

_-si, perdón._ Insistió Seiya con la cara colorada.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena se vio decepcionada al no haberse topado con Seiya en los pasillos, ya era hora de marcharse y aun no tenia ni la mas mínima pista de donde estaría…preguntar, hubiera sido fácil, pero a Serena no se le paso por la mente.

Iba cruzando la calle con Haruka, cuando su taco se enterró en un grieta del asfalto, Haruka la rodeo con sus brazos y la trataba de alzar para de desencajar el taco de la grieta.

Seiya salía justo de la cafetería cuando vio la imagen de Haruka abrazando a Serena, la sangre le comenzaba a hervir…"que siniestra es Serena al venir a mi hospital luciendo su nueva pareja" pensó.

El taco de Serena al fin logro escapar, le agradeció a Haruka, pero pronto sus ojos se situaron en un pelinegro mas guapo y bronceado de lo que ella recordaba, su corazón se agitaba…no sabia si gritarle o no, no sabia que hacer.

Seiya se acerco sin dudar a la parejita blonda, recordando haber visto a Haruka alguna vez en su vida.

Serena corrió a los brazos de Seiya al verlo aproximarse, pero a cambio él solo la paro en seco y la saludo fríamente…casi profesionalmente, de colega a colega:

_-¡Sei! _Dijo Serena con una alegría inimaginable, tratando de abrazarlo.

_-¿Qué tal Serena?_ La saludo extendiendo su mano. Luego la extendió al rubio.

_-¿Cómo están las cosas aquí? He escuchado que eres muy bueno. _Aseveró el rubio siendo amable.

_-la verdad es que amo esta ciudad y me disfruto mucho aquí. Espero que a ustedes les agrade también._

Serena se sintió extrañada al ver la actitud retraída de Seiya y su forma de hablar como guía turístico.

_-¿y estas saliendo con alguien? _Preguntó sin medir consecuencias Haruka y yendo al grano sin importarle mucho lo que Seiya podría decir u opinar sobre otros asuntos.

"no, no, no. ¿Por qué tuviste que preguntar eso?" pensó ella, presintiendo de alguna forma la respuesta.

Seiya giro la cabeza, intentando encontrar la respuesta mas adecuada.

-_estoy empezando una relación_. Respondió él con sinceridad, mientras vio en los ojos de Serena una sombra.

_-bueno, fue un placer verte, estamos un poco cansados ¿no?_-miró a Haruka quien asintió, comprendiendo los deseos de ella de marcharse de ahí.- _Estamos en el hotel SyM que esta frente a la playa, si gustas mas tarde podríamos vernos, solo pide hablar con la habitación 119_. Sugirió Serena escapando cortésmente de la situación.

_-lo tendré en cuenta, pero esta noche estoy ocupado, pero habrá oportunidades, me imagino…_

_-así recién el 31 partimos a Londres._

_-muy bien, prometo hacerme tiempo para verlos._

"Sei…" el corazón se Serena se rompía al verlo tan enajenado de todo lo que ella creía que ambos sentían aun.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro entró a su departamento, rogando no encontrar a Hotaru aún ahí, y así fue ella aun no llegaba.

Se encerró en su habitación, sintiendo miedo de volver a sentir el dolor de aquellos días, ella estaba con otro y él también había encontrado a otra mujer. Pero nunca imaginó que la sola presencia de ella haría todo cambiar, "no te he dejado de amar" suspiró apretando sus ojos, sentía los golpes de su corazón y su sangre arder en sus venas al imaginar esa habitación del hotel llena de sexo y amor, las ropas de ella tiradas en el suelo…otro hombre haciéndola suya, tocando su piel y amaneciendo junto a ella.

Río pensando en la ironía de su promesa. "¿Cómo iba a volver a ti? Todo contigo Serena ha sido imposible…un amor sin corresponder."

Mientras meditaba con las luces apagadas llegó Hotaru sonriente como cada día, entró a su habitación buscándolo, Hotaru era joven, si, pero conocía los ojos de él mas que nadie. Ella se sentó al lado de él, lo abrazó tiernamente luego de besarlo suavemente.

_-Sei…_

_-¿si?_

_-no tengas miedo…_

_-¿miedo?_

_-si, en tus ojitos hay miedo._ Dijo mientras corrió uno de los mechones de la frente de él.

_-ay…Hotaru… eres ocurrente._ Él sonrió tiernamente hacia ella.

_-si no es miedo, es dolor. ¿Quién te ha lastimado?_

Seiya al escuchar esa pregunta tuvo que retener las lagrimas que querían emerger de su interior.

_-solo abrázame._

Hotaru respondió a su pedido y sintió como él se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, transmitiéndole todo su dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Paso una semana aproximadamente, Seiya evitó cruzarse con Serena magistralmente acaparó cada una de las cirugías que pudo, para evitar estar los menos posible en piso. Tampoco llamó para concertar una cita, ni recibió llamada alguna de ella, no sabia porque…pero él esperaba que ella lo llamara. El hecho de sentirla tan cerca como antes lo tenia con el corazón y la mente agitada, sin dudas ella podía derrumbar su nuevo mundo con solo una mirada.

Hotaru había notado a Seiya extraño, meditabundo y decidió recrearlo un poco.

_-vayamos a caminar por la playa…eso siempre te hace bien._

_-es un poco tarde…_

_-nunca es tarde para disfrutar de la música del mar de la mano de alguien que te ama._

_-¿me amas? _Preguntó él sonriendo.

_-tanto como el mar ama a su orilla._

Seiya repitió el abrazo, sintiendo el cuerpo pequeño de ella que albergaba tanta energía.

.

.

.

.

.

En el balcón de la habitación se encontraba Serena observando las estrellas, y a la dulce parejita que caminaba en la playa y se sentaban frente a su balcón. Golpearon la puerta.

_-soy yo conejita._

_-adelante. _Dijo ella sin salir del balcón.

Haruka se acerco a ella con una bebida.

_-¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Cómo están tus ánimos?_

_-¿Qué puedo decir? Nada ha sido como esperaba._ Suspiro ella.

-_bueno, supongo que esperabas que él corriera hacia a ti._

_-esperaba que al menos estuviera soltero. _Se mofó un poco de sí misma.

_-mírame._

_-no._

_-¿estas bien?_

_-si._

_-entonces mírame._ Haruka hizo girar bruscamente a Serena, notando sus ojos enrojecidos.

_-conejo… suspiro él,_ abrazándola.

Siguieron tomando un poco más, y Serena estaba algo borracha y él también.

-_sabes…tomar y estar deprimido hace mal_. Dijo Haruka mareado.

_-uhm… ya veo._ Serena reía compulsivamente.

_-quizás no deberías tomar mas._

_-o quizás deberíamos ir a nadar al mar._

_-¿a estas horas? Solo sí es desnudos. _Sugirió él acercando su rostro un poco a ella.

_-vamos._

_-¿desnudos? _Insistió bromeando.

_-muy gracioso._ Dijo ella tirando de su brazo y obligándolo a dejar la habitación del hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

Así caminaba en la playa una pareja, sonriendo. Hotaru le contaba historias mágicas sobre el océano, encontraba caracoles raros… Seiya se podía imaginar cada historia que ella le narraba, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano a la vez que se robaban besos.

_-ven siéntate. _Pidió ella.

Él le hizo caso y se sentó mientras que ella se recostó posando su cabeza en el regazo de él y cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Seiya recorrían el cielo…vio pasar una estrella fugaz y la siguió con la vista. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente al hotel de Serena. Comenzó a mirar cada uno de los balcones. Hasta que en uno de ellos vio su figura reclinada mirando al cielo. Él no podía quitar la vista de ahí. Un rato después un hombre irrumpía en el balcón con una bebida…Seiya ya sabia quien era él.

De pronto se preguntaba porque este hombre teniéndola a ella a su lado, no la abrazaba, no la besaba…si él fuera ese hombre…lo que haría con ella no tenia nombre.

_-¿en que piensas?_

_-pienso en que tengo ganas de tomar un helado._ Mintió él.

_-¿en serio? Eso mismo pensaba yo, aunque también pensaba en otras cosas, mientras veía a esos enamorados en aquel balcón. _Dijo Hotaru en tono inocente, pero ella había seguido la mirada de Seiya detenida en esa escena.

_-¿ah?_ Seiya quedo sin palabras.

_-¿quieres hacerlo?_

Seiya se ruborizo_.-si-_ murmuro al oído de ella, intentando aferrarse al nuevo amor que había llegado a su vida.

Hotaru sintió nuevamente esa sensación de fuego dentro de su cuerpo con la simple respuesta de él. Él se reclinó sobre ella besándola desesperadamente. Pronto los cuerpos encontraron la posición, él recorrió el contorno de ella, mientras bajaba con sus labios recorriendo la línea media del pecho de ella. Pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que se acercaban. Se sentó rápidamente atrayendo a Hotaru contra él.

Las voces y las risas se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas, hasta que él pudo reconocer la voz de Serena. Él quiso girarse y verla, pero solo seguía abrazando más y más a Hotaru.

Los blondos entraron al mar dando saltos, el vestido de Serena blanco y húmedo iba revelando su figura. Ambos reían y brincaban jugando con las olas. Haruka la atrajo contra su cuerpo, quería besarla… _-sí yo no la tengo a ella, y tu no lo tienes a él, por una noche pretendamos que somos otros-_ dijo en su oído.

Serena puso distancia entre ellos, tratando de interpretar lo que él había dicho_.-te diría que me beses, si la situación fuera otra, pero aun en este estado lo único que quiero decir es ¡SEIYA TE AMO!_

.

.

.

Él grito llenó el silencio de la playa. Al escuchar esto él corazón de Seiya se detuvo, para luego comenzar a llenarse de ansiedad. Y el corazón de Hotaru se lleno de dudas.

_-Sei… ¿Qué fue eso?_ Preguntó ella.

_-no lo se._

_-¿es ella?_ Hotaru se soltó del abrazo para ver mejor la escena… era una pareja en el agua. "quizás él también se llama Seiya… o quizás ella es la razón del miedo que vi en sus ojos hoy"

_-como crees, ¿no ves? Es una pareja._

_-no me mientas… Sei…_

_-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. _Decidió mientras se ponía de pie ayudando a su niña.

.

.

.

Desde el agua Serena vio la figura de Seiya con una mujer…luego recordó a la pareja que había visto en el balcón "estoy enloqueciendo" pensó mientras se dejaba golpear por una ola. Mas tarde Haruka se regreso a la habitación para dormir, mientras que ella decidió quedarse a ver el amanecer en la playa.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche? _Preguntó Hotaru mientras entraban al edificio.

_-¿tienes permiso?_

_-si. _Respondió dulcemente ella.

_-entonces, si._ Accedió él besando suavemente los labios de ella tratando de captar la dulzura de su forma de hablar.

Ya una vez en la cama, Seiya acaricio la frente de ella, hasta que quedo dormida. Él mientras siguió girando en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ya entrada en la madrugada cansado de dar vueltas se levantó, tomo su guitarra, "porque tú solamente estabas jugando, jugando con mi corazón, yo nunca espere lagrimas…fuiste tú quien puso las nubes a mi alrededor, fuiste tú quien hizo caer mis lagrimas, fuiste tú quien rompió mi corazón, fuiste tú quien hizo a mis ojos tristes." Entonaba mientras repasaba ansioso la imagen de Serena y escuchaba repetirse una y otra vez aquel grito en la playa. Hasta que ansioso tomó el teléfono, deseaba escuchar su voz, preguntarle ¿Cómo estas? O saltar directamente a un ¿me amas? Después de comunicarse con la operadora el teléfono sonó y sonó. "quizás duerme".

Tomo su chaqueta y un viejo par de jeans y se dirigió a la playa… paso a paso sus ojos iban describiendo la esbelta figura que estaba de pie a la orilla del mar, su vestido se ondulaba con la brisa y sus odangos brillaban humedecidos. Ahí estaba ella, como él, en esa playa vacía.

.

.

Se paró detrás de ella, y sin que ella hubiera percibido su presencia la tomo de la cintura. _–te extrañe_-susurro en su oído.

Serena reconoció su voz y al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, no pudo más que contener el aliento y acariciar sus brazos_.-y yo a ti._

-odango. Él la sujetó un poco más fuerte. Y comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

_-¿Por qué fuiste tan frio conmigo?_ Preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

-_no lo sé._

_-¿hice mal al venir…cierto?_

_-ahora tengo un amor que cuidar. ¿Lo sabes?_ dijo en forma suave.

Serena asintió. Él vio la luz de la luna reflejarse en las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

_-no llores_. La apretó aun más contra su cuerpo.

-_quiero que seas feliz Sei, lamento haber venido._ Dijo ella con la mirada fija en el mar.

Él se acerco un poco mas al oído de ella, percibiendo su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-¿me amas?_ Preguntó en voz baja.

_-no._ Respondió ella, sí era cierto o no…ya que importaba.

Una vez más la acerco contra su cuerpo y dejo caer su cara contra el hombro de ella. Ella sintió sus lagrimas, intento girarse y verlo a los ojos, pero él no se lo permitió. Pronto sintió la agitación del cuerpo de él, producida por el llanto. El corazón de ella se rompía al sentirlo así contra ella.

_-Cuánto dolor te he causado_. Murmuró ella.

_-no digas eso…conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…tú sabes que si._ Sollozo él sin temor a escucharse quebrado_.-soñé tanto contigo, quería conocer a tu padres, concebir niños en tu vientre-_mientras acaricio el abdomen de ella_.-con mucha practica previa._ –río vagamente. Hubo una pausa_-¿tú me amas?_ Re-preguntó respirando contra su cuello.

_-no._ Respondió nuevamente Serena, escapando de los brazos de él, dejándose caer al suelo y enterrando sus dedos en la arena.

Él ahora se puso frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y luego levanto su mentón.

_-el hecho de que no me merezcas, no te quita el derecho de amarme, como tal vez no podrás amar jamás._ Se mostró seguro a pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos. Y le regaló una sonrisa. -porque tú me amas. Serena esquivo su mirada.-_dime que si-_rogó él. Atrayendo su rostro contra el de él, no dudó ni un instante de acercarse a sus labios y sentirlos cerca. Cada corazón latía rápidamente aun sin comenzar ese beso. Él termino de llegar a sus labios, abriéndolos salvajemente para introducir su lengua, solo cuando logró esto ella respondió a su deseo. El aire se agotaba en sus pulmones y ellos seguían sintiendo como era besar y ser besados con verdadero amor ya tendidos en la arena_.-quiero hacerte el amor-. _Dijo él con voz ronca agitado, alucinado, mientras se presionaba contra ella. Ella aun enmudecida, recobró el habla _–tienes un amor que cuidar_. Seiya se despertó de su sueño y se separó violentamente del cuerpo de ella y se quedo tendido un rato a su lado. _-¿así es como termina esto? _Fue una pregunta retórica. _–eso supongo_. Ella demostró firmeza en su decisión. Seiya se giró, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se puso de pie y se marchó.

El amanecer encontró a Seiya caminando hacia su departamento, pensando en la mujer que dejo a orillas del mar y en la que dormía en su cama. Y a Serena llorando sumergida en el mar dejando que se unieran sus lágrimas con el agua salada.

Continuará….

**MISS-ODANGO**

Hola! Gracias x seguir leyendo este fic. Bueno paso a explicar algunas cosillas… Seiya esta confundido porque siente cosas x Hotaru, claro que el hecho de tener a Serena cambia las cosas, él a pesar de querer mucho a Hotaru sigue amando a Serena, pero…no esta seguro de esto que esta pasando, si ella realmente lo ama o no…porque ella nunca se lo confirma…ahora… con una mano en el corazón…¿acaso se merece Serena quedarse con Seiya?. Bueno me responden eso…y si me convencen…tal vez y solo tal vez le de a ella una oportunidad de estar con él.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** Muy lindo tu nuevo fic! Me esta atrapando…bueno un poco mas adelante veremos a Darien. **veronick****:** siii sucumbió a los besos y aca x poco no pasa algo mas interesante entre Hotaru y él…pero no se pudo. **Serenalucy:** jaja pobre Hotaru! Es tan buena, no se merece ser engañada….la adoro! Jajaja. **Kinsei-Hime****:** si, se me sigue complicando…el asunto, como vos sabes es que escribo los capítulos en el dia, no los tengo pre-escritos…entonces según la locura del dia…será la locura del fic! Jajaa. **KuMiKo Kou****:** leiste este capitulo? Te gusto? Jaja bueno…jaja supongo que no del todo! Jaja bueno otra dosis de coraje!! Jajaja **MoonStar:** en este momento Seiya…esta confundido, pues él realmente siente muchas cosas x Hotaru…le pese a quien le pese. Jajaja pero para saber que va a pasar habrá que seguir leyendo. **Marie Winchester Kou Efron:** bueno aca tenes un capitulo un poco mas largo…igual no esclarece nada jaja, dolor para mi como autora que quiero terminar esta historia y no puedo jajaja. **LOYDA ASTRID****:** ohhh porque no te gusta Hotaru? Jajaja aun asi pensas que Serena se merece quedarse con Seiya…solo respondeme eso! Jajaja **SELQIT:** de nada x la explicación…pena que no se dio el Minako/Yaten…pero ya encontraran sus caminos. ** (Vero):** no se que pasa con tu Nick jajaja. Bueno yo también envidio a Hotaru, ese beso fue muy lindo…que suerte que caiga Seiya encima de una..¿no? jajaja.


	22. Capítulo 22: Decisiones

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Decisiones. (22 el loco)**

-"Ven Mina siéntate"-.

Ella pensó en discutirle un poco, pero la voz inusualmente suave de él le hizo advertir que no era momento de bromas. Entonces Mina tomó asiento en el banco que estaba frente a él.

-"observa esto"-. Él introdujo su mano al interior de su chaqueta y extrajo dos boletos de avión.

Los ojos de Mina temblaron, quizá con esperanza por un momento y luego relampaguearon cuando sospechó el destino escrito en ellos. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza inconscientemente incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-"si, la iré a buscar y tú vendrás conmigo"-. Él peliplateado no espero que ella preguntara, ni que respondiera a la invitación.

-"Oh".- Mina no encontraba como poner en palabras todas las razones que se le cruzaban por la mente, mientras que su rostro iba delatando un calor que venia de las mismas entrañas.

-"Pensé que tendrías mas para decir"-. Él sonrió, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que ella tenía mucho, mucho más para decir.

-"bueno, es que yo tengo mis propios compromisos aquí, ir a Londres seria toda una molestia"-. Y definitivamente a Mina le parecía toda una molestia quizá no por ese motivo que dio.

-"Mina ¿es una molestia que te tomarías por un amigo?"-. Él estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera nombrado las ciento un razones para no buscar a Serena.

-"pero ¿y Andrew?".-

Yaten observó como la frente de ella se arrugaba pesarosa, y no pudo sino sentir ira. ¿Desde cuando Andrew era tan importante para ella?, ¿Cuándo comenzó a existir alguien más importante que él, para ella? Podría haberle preguntado todo aquello sí no hubiera existido el grueso manto del orgullo personal de él.

En cambio reacciono riendo, como sí aquella pregunta no significara nada para él. –"Mina, estoy seguro de que Andrew se las podrá arreglar sin tu compañía un par de días"-. Pero luego volvió a cambiar su tono.-"te necesito conmigo"

No hubo nada que Mina pudiera replicar a eso. Excepto claro que la necesitaba con él para ir en busca de alguien más. Ella sin dudas hubiera querido gritárselo a la cara, pero las reglas del juego nunca estuvieron a su favor y ella lo sabia.

Le quitó el boleto de avión de las manos y lo confortó accediendo a su pedido con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Cosa que ella consideraba su mejor actuación hasta el momento.

Yaten se marchó, pero acordaron verse en la semana para ultimar los detalles del viaje. Ella estaba abatida, creía haber sobrepasado esa etapa de 'enamorada de un imposible' para llegar a la etapa 'saliendo con un posible'.

.

.

Yaten por su parte se sentía con suficiente energía como para enfrentar nuevamente a Serena, se había sentido por primera vez en su vida capaz de arrastrase por una mujer, capaz de perdonar y capaz de luchar por aquella mujer que él conoció como 'la ideal'. Pero sus sentimientos de seguridad se veían prontamente debilitados al ver la reacción y en particular un gesto de Mina que lo había dejado perplejo. Ver el rostro deprimido de Kakyuu cuando la dejó, no le causó ni la sombra de la conmoción que le causo el de ella. Yaten se sabia posesivo, quizá hasta los extremos, pero él siempre deseo que Mina encontrara al hombre indicado, el cual no era él ¿o si? Ante vaga idea se sintió algo ridículo. Pero ante la idea de que Andrew fuera el hombre indicado para ella, simplemente sintió rabia.

Alejó esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir un dolor en la boca del estomago y comenzó a pensar que todo tomaría forma y lugar cuando estuviera frente a Serena.

.

.

.

Hotaru se despertó al notar que Seiya no estaba en la cama. Lo buscó en el comedor, donde efectivamente estaba sentado en el sillón, completamente vestido con rastros de arena en su ropa. Su rostro demostraba profunda tristeza y su mirada estaba perdida.

Hotaru se aproximo con suma delicadeza, se arrodillo a sus pies y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de él.

Él deseo acariciarle sus suaves hebras negras y decirle que no había porque preocuparse. Pero no podía.

-"Hotaru, ve a seguir durmiendo, en un rato te alcanzo"-. Él hecho de siquiera hablar le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Él hecho de reprimir su voz entrecortada simplemente fue un esfuerzo agotador.

Ella meneó la cabeza en un claro 'no', pero no pronunció ningún sonido. Solo estaba ahí abrazándolo y a juzgar por su posición en un claro gesto de ruego.

-"Hotaru"-. Lo dijo apenas suspirando.

Iba a insistirle para que lo dejara solo, pero ella clavó su mirada en la suya y le fue imposible negarle con palabras lo que ella estaba viendo.

Sintió la agitación en el pequeño cuerpo de ella, apenas volvió a apoyar su rostro en su regazo y no pudo más que levantarla, estrecharla en sus brazos y consolar su llanto.

Hotaru acarició su rostro y él le secó las lágrimas, mientras que esquivaba su mirada. Solo mirarla dolió lo suficiente como para querer evitar volver a hacerlo. La fortaleza de Hotaru, a pesar de las lágrimas que estaba derramando, era entonces lo que le daba la estocada final. Ella sujetó su rostro en sus ínfimas manos y besó su frente.

-"yo lo entenderé eventualmente"-. Murmuró ella.

'Eventualmente' sí hubiera usado esa palabra en algún otro momento Seiya hubiera bromeado sobre si acaso ella sabia el significado. Pero en este momento 'eventualmente' significaba que ella en este instante no lo comprendía.

Él la tomó del rostro intentado acercarse para besarla ¿besarla? Él ya sabia sin lugar a dudas que no serian de esos besos que calan hasta los huesos, esos besos que solo ocurren cuando se mezclan el amor y el deseo en una composición exquisita, esos besos que solo ocurrían cuando eran suyos y de Serena. Se odiaba por ser incapaz de amar a la mujer de sus sueños ¿quizás así habría sentido Serena alguna vez? ¿Teniendo todo, excepto al amor de su vida? Y entonces recordó a Darien y sintió tanta pena por Serena como la sentía consigo mismo.

-"Sei, te dejaré solo para que pienses. Pero hagas lo que hagas no me mientas, no me uses y no sientas pena por mi"-. Suspiró.-"no temas lastimarme. Mírame, soy fuerte"-. Ella puso distancia entre ambos y se puso de pie.

-"lo se"-. Él le susurró a duras penas.

.

.

Serena estaba afiebrada, aún a pesar de eso le insistió tozudamente a Haruka para que adelantará su viaje a Londres para ese mismo día. Las razones sobre el alojamiento en aquella ciudad fueron rebatidas y las excusas para quedarse y seguir visitando el Hospital Memorial solo sirvieron para que Haruka fuera el que se quedara a completar la semana restante en Australia.

Serena tomó el primer vuelo de la tarde hacia Londres. La fiebre había cedido un poco, pero no era la razón fundamental para que ella luciera esa expresión mortecina en su rostro, de pronto se sentía harta y sin razones para continuar con su vida. Sentía como si hubieran removido todas sus entrañas, con la mala suerte de que su dolor no era enteramente físico e hiciera, lo que hiciera, seguiría doliendo.

Descendió en el Aeropuerto de Heathrow.

-"¡Bombón!"-.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus piernas súbitamente parecían negarse a moverse del lugar, pero todos los síntomas desaparecieron al distinguir que aquella no era la voz de Seiya.

.

.

-"no entiendo Yaten, para que obligas a Mina a acompañarte en una tarea que tendrías que hacer tu solo"-. Taiki tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whisky.

-"simplemente no podría ir sin ella"-. Yaten hizo lo propio con su vaso.

-"¿y no te has puesto a pensar como se sentirá Mina con todo esto?"-.

-"se que extrañara a su 'estúpido' novio, pero unas vacaciones en Londres no le hacen mal a nadie ¿no crees?"-.

-"no me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes muy bien"-. Taiki rellenó su vaso y el de Yaten.

El peliplateado puso cara de no saber a que se refería su hermano.

-"Yaten, Mina esta enamorada de ti"-.

Yaten tiró un poco del licor por la nariz, cosa que le provoco dolor. Sin dudas estaba sorprendido.

-"me sorprende esto que me dices Taiki, siempre supe que Mina se sentía atraída a mi persona. Pero ¿estar enamorada? Vaya eso si que es una gran ocurrencia hermano"-.

-"ella esta enamorada y la puedes lastimar. Seria mejor que le ahorres el viaje y el dolor"-.

-"imposible"-.

-"¿Qué es lo imposible?"-.

-"todo, para comenzar es imposible que Mina sienta algo por mi, segundo es imposible que yo vaya allá sin ella"-.

-"¿será que la necesitas más de lo que imaginas?"-.

Yaten bufó.-"no seas ridículo"-. Espetó. Pero se preguntó lo mismo que su hermano ¿Qué razón había tenido para llevar a Mina a ese viaje? ¿La necesitaba? ¡Oh, no! ¡Yaten Kou no podía necesitar a Mina Aino! ¿O si?

-"o quizás sientes mas que necesidad por ella"-.

Ahora si, Yaten estaba riendo.-"tú sabes mejor que yo cuanto intenté acercarla a mi corazón, pero ha sido imposible, es Mina Aino…y no tengo que decirte lo que ese nombre significa"-.

-"dímelo, me gustaría mucho saber que significa 'Mina Aino' para ti"-.

Yaten intentó fabricar una respuesta. Pero ¿Cómo describir exactamente lo que ella significaba para él? Tiempo antes la palabra 'nada' hubiera sido muy útil y conveniente, aún así actualmente definirla como 'nada' hubiera sido un gran error, definirla era imposible, se dijo. O quizás no, la palabra 'todo' apareció rápidamente en el cerebro del cano. Se asustó de la sola idea, de golpe.

-"lo que significa Mina para mí lo tengo muy claro".- con eso logró salir de la situación, pero no de las verdaderas dudas que lo acosaban.

.

.

Una vez más solo, Seiya no pudo hacer más que pensar en ella. ¡Dios! se horrorizaba a sí mismo encontrándose repasando la escena en la playa y descubriendo que las ganas de hacerle el amor que no cesaban, ni mermaban teniéndola lejos. Solo él podía saber lo que dolía contener sus ansias, y su cuerpo se lo hacia saber con cada excitación que llegaba en súbitas oleadas, y que lo sacaban de las dudas que lo invadían. Y luego lo cubría la caricia de escuchar por primera vez de los labios de Serena que lo amaba. Gritado a los vientos, no frente a frente ¡como fuera! Seiya había esperado tantos años por ese momento, pero ese momento se fue y tenía miedo de averiguar si se repetiría.

Luego estaba Hotaru, él la quería, tal vez demasiado, pero hubiera sido absurdo fingir que lo pasado no lo estaba afectando. Una parte de él deseaba haber amado a Hotaru y decirle adiós a lo que ya fue. El problema es que 'su bombón' no estaba en el pasado en absoluto, estaba tan dentro de él como el día en que se marchó.

Seiya debía tomar decisiones y no tenia mucho tiempo.

.

.

Serena se instaló en un lujoso hotel gracias a que Haruka logró arreglar las reservaciones, puesto a que ella no tenía mucho dinero en realidad. Luego para el primer día de junio podría ocupar el departamento que rentaron para ella.

Su sorpresa no fue poca al ver al mismísimo Darien Chiba salir del ascensor.

Él se aproximó sin dudas a estrecharla en sus brazos.

-"Serena ¡que sorpresa encontrarte! Pensé que llegarían dentro de una semana"-.

Ella no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, sin embargo él lograba cambiar su humor.-"¡Darien, que gusto! tengo muchas cosas que contarte"-.

Darien notó lo apesadumbrado de su voz.-"supongo que tenemos tiempo ¿vamos por un café?"-.

.

.

-"¡maldición!"-. Seiya colgó el teléfono con enfado.

Serena se había marchado hacia Londres según Haruka.

Pasó la noche en vela nuevamente, cuando llegó al hospital tenia una nota del rubio. "ve, y alcánzala, estará alojada en el Hotel President por una semana más."

Continuará….

**MISS-ODANGO.**

**KuMiKo Kou****:** JAJA PERDON POR HABERME TARDADO, PERO TODO ESTE TIEMPO VALIO PARA CONSIDERAR TU PETICION…Y SI SEÑORITA COMO LO OYE, ESTOY EN ESO SEGURAMENTE EL PROX. CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO Y UN PROLOGO AL FINAL. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACOMPAÑANDO EN MIS OTROS FICS!!-BUENO CREO QUE LA LEALTAD ES MUTUA...CREO QUE NO ME PERDI NINGUN FIC TUYO HASTA LA FECHA.

-VERO POR SI NO SALE TU NICK-OHH VERO, ESTA HISTORIA SE ESTA TERMINANDO Y Hotaru SI ES LINDA…VOY A PROPONER UNA VOTACION FINAL A VER CON QUIEN LO DEJO. JAJA ESPERO Que TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP…TARDE LO SE, PERO AL FIN AQUÍ. PRONTO ACTUALIZARE LAS OTRAS.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron:** JAJA NO SE QUE HACER PARA COMPLACERTE CON LOS LARGOS DE LOS CAPITULOS, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZARLA PRONTISIIIMO ANTES DEL 10 DE MAYO.

**patty ramirez de chiba:** GRACIAS CHICA POR SEGUIR PRESENTE. ACA REAPARECIO DARIEN, JO! Y EN CUANTO A Hotaru, PROMETO NO HACERLA SUFRIR.

**M00n-StAr18****:** GRACIAS X TUS COMENTARIOS, VEO QUE PREFERIS UN SYS…IGUALEMENTE VOY A HACER LA GRAN VOTACION FINAL, PORQUE YO EN LO PARTICULAR NO ME DECIDO NADA.

**veronick****:**SI!! PODES CREER QUE SE LO NEGO! PERO QUIEN TE DICE Y POR AHÍ Seiya SE PONE FIRME, LA BUSCA Y RECLAMA QUE SE LO DIGA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS JAJA...NO SE.

**Ginsei****:**AHH SABES COMO ME GUSTABA LA PAREJA CON Hotaru, PERO AHORA ESTOY EN DUDAS, ES UNA DE LAS PRINC. RAZONES POR LA CUAL NO !!

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** QUIZÁS SI TENES RAZON…YA ME ENTRARON LAS DUDAS RESPECTO A ESTE FIC. PERO SI LEEMOS PARA ENTRETENERNOS ALGO TIENE Que CONTENTARNOS LA REALIDAD LA PUEDO CONTAR EN UN CAP. APARTE ¿NO?..BAH DIGO JAJAJA

**Serenalucy:** BUENO, JAJA, HAN SUFRIDO EN GENERAL POR CULPA DE ELLA QUE NO SE DECIDIA POR Seiya POR MIEDO A PERDERLO…Y JA! IRONICA LA VIDA Que LO TERMINO PERDIENDO, BUENO VOY A VER SI NO ESTOY TAN MALA PARA EL PROX. CAP JAJA.

**Selqit:** JAJA NO DESESPERES MUJER!!! ACA LLEGO!!!

**PATY:** gracias por tu comentario…ahh no te enojes. Jaja Serena se paso sus buenos ratos…bueno no los aprecio tanto, pero los tuvo.

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, HAN SIDO MUY ALENTADORES.**

**AHORA SI LA ENCUESTA FINAL Y ESPERO QUE TOOOODAS PARTICIPEN:**

**SXH O SXS O SXD O SXY….ES SU MOMENTO DE OPINAR!**


	23. Capítulo 23: Finalmente

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**23. Finalmente**

-"Estoy cansada" Sorbió el café caliente.

Él tomó la mano que estaba libre sobre la mesa, la giró y siguió acariciando cuidadosamente la línea de la palma de la mano.

-"Dicen que esta línea representa el destino"

Serena lo miró confundida.-"¿Y eso?"

-"Que tú destino siempre estuvo en tus manos"

-"Sé que soy la culpable Darien, no hace falta que me lo digas tan discretamente"

-"No te estoy juzgando"-rió suavemente-"Yo también estuve equivocado por mucho tiempo, pero de ahora en más pienso hacer todo bien"- sujetó con más fuerza la pequeña mano.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Serena observó ambas manos tomadas y recordó cuánto había deseado un momento así tiempo atrás.

-"Serena, tú vas a sentirte mejor con el tiempo y yo quiero ser el primero que este a tu lado en ese entonces"

Ella titubeó buscando una respuesta.

-"No tienes que responder nada…porque no es una pregunta" Él clavó su mirada celeste en ella. Qué francos eran sus ojos, ella podía leerlos como si de un libro se tratara, emanaban tanta paz.

-"Yo"- suspiró-"No puedo, lo siento." Quitó su mano de la suya y se marchó.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres semanas. Serena estaba 'demasiado' dedicada al congreso pensaba, Haruka. Los momentos que estaba en su departamento eran pocos y sólo los aprovechaba para dormir. Darien insistía con mucha frecuencia que salieran para que se distrajeran ya fuera yendo al cine o simplemente saliendo a caminar, pero ella siempre encontraba alguna excusa para negarse, aunque nunca se negaba ir a comer…aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas. Se veía siempre obligada por Haruka a compartir la mesa con él y con Darien.

Darien intentaba seriamente levantarle los ánimos a la joven, sin embargo por alguna razón tenia la impresión de que ella se sentía incómoda y taciturna en su presencia, como si su mente viajara mientras él se esforzaba por acercarla más.

Haruka estaba decepcionado. Realmente pensó que Kou aparecería en cualquier momento en el hotel, pero no había sido así. Con el correr de las semanas se sintió triste por su amiga y comprendía el por qué de su actitud huraña, pero de todas maneras intentaba alegrarla y hacerla recuperar su frescura habitual.

Serena sentía que la vida estaba en contra de ella y que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era enfocarse en las actividades y no dejarse caer en la tristeza, pero era difícil a veces no caer en las cavilaciones. En cuanto a sus sentimientos por Darien, sabía que lo estimaba demasiado pero definitivamente no quería que Darien pasara por todo lo que pasó Seiya, estando cerca de ella y viéndola sufrir por otro hombre…ese era un error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir. Tal vez esa era la lección de toda aquella dolorosa vivencia. A veces extrañaba tener la inconsciencia sobre los sentimientos ajenos como en aquellos tiempos, donde todo parecía estar en su lugar, quizá un tranquilo equilibrio falto de amor profundo. 'Pero, ¿a dónde me ha llevado el amor profundo?' se cuestionó Serena en los momentos en que el dolor parecía atravesarla por completo. Muchas veces intentó destrozar aquellas fotos que cargaba con la imagen de Seiya…pero no podía, simplemente los sentimientos no desaparecerían al romperlas.

.

.

.

Seiya había estado distante y con poco humor las últimas semanas. Hotaru no lo presionaba y sólo lo iba a ver un rato en las tardes para hacerle compañía, pero el silencio era a veces demasiado incómodo y Hotaru cada vez más acortaba los tiempos con él. Ella sabía de antemano qué le sucedía y porqué la relación con él había acabado, para ella no era necesario preguntar, sólo quería que él la tuviera presente y que él contara con el afecto incondicional de una persona que lo apreciara.

No podía dejar de pensar, no podía cerrar el capítulo por más que quisiera…porque quiso, pero Seiya ciertamente no era de aquellos que le iba bien fingir una sonrisa, al menos no por más de tres días, que fue el tiempo que pudo fingir.

Durante la primera semana miró la nota que le había dejado Haruka con indecisión, ¿Acaso bastaba con ir para tener a Serena a su lado? ¿Ella lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos?

Las siguientes semanas miró la nota de Haruka con arrepentimiento…no había logrado decidirse a tiempo ¿acaso todo terminaría así? No, él no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran en una nota a la que él nunca hizo caso.

-"¿Sales de viaje?"- Hotaru observó la ropa sobre la cama y el bolso a medio armar en manos de él.

-"Si, lamento no haberte avisado antes. Pero no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas"- Él no la miró.

-"Y… ¿A dónde vas?"-Su tono fue dulce.

-"Hotaru, por favor…no quiero seguir lastimándote."

Apenas cerró la puerta Seiya golpeó con su puño la pared. -"Perdóname pero no puedo dejarla en el pasado." Susurró.

.

.

.

Mina y Yaten habían llegado hace dos semanas a Londres y se habían hospedado en un lujoso hotel. Mina incitaba a Yaten para que comenzara su búsqueda. Ella no podía disfrutar de nada, sólo quería volver a su hogar y rogaba que Yaten encontrara a Serena para dar por terminado este viaje y para que cada uno pudiese seguir su vida felizmente, pero él siempre encontraba los días demasiado cortos o estaba demasiado cansado, siempre lo postergaba para el día siguiente, eso a Mina de a ratos la irritaba '¿Será que Yaten se habrá propuesto torturarme hasta el último momento?' se preguntaba refunfuñando.

-"Yaten"-Mina se soltó de su agarre.

-"Mina"- volvió a sostenerla del codo.

-"Ya, ya. Puedo caminar sola, por sí no lo sabes"

-"No quiero que te me vayas a perder en esta ciudad"

-"Pero yo quiero recorrer el lugar"- Hizo una especie de mueca caprichosa.-"Tú puedes ir solo, y hacer tus averiguaciones"

-"Puedo hacer mis averiguaciones luego, te acompañaré ya que no me dejas opción"

Mina lanzó un brusco suspiro de resignación, mientras él, sin que ella lo viera sonrió de lado.

Caminaron largas horas y llegada la noche, empezó a hacer frío. Mina se sobó los brazos. Yaten la miró de reojo.

-"¿Tienes frio?"

-"Si, me gustaría regresar al hotel." Yaten la observó sus labios temblaban y estaban algo avioletados.

"Me encanta la vista que hay desde este puente." Señaló el paisaje.

Mina lo miró descreída ¿Él la había escuchado siquiera? No fue hasta que vio como él se quitaba el saco y se lo acomodaba sobre sus hombros que advirtió que él le había puesto atención. No pudo más que sonreírle.

-"Gracias. Es hermosa la vista. Disfruté el paseo ¿Y tú?" Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él inquisitivamente.

Él se perdió en sus ojos, pero luego bajo su vista a los labios que aun seguían tiritando y acercó su rostro lentamente, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Mina sintió como sus labios de pronto ardían de calor, se sentía tan bien. El aliento de Yaten era suave y tenía un leve olor dulce. Sus labios eran suaves -como ella lo había imaginado- cuando sintió su lengua explorándola tuvo un estallido de sensaciones, hubiera querido rodearle el cuello con sus brazos o atraer su rostro con sus manos y devorarlo apasionadamente, pero en cambio no se movió. Mina temió que sí lo hacia él quizá recobraría el sentido y se alejaría. Cuando de repente sintió los brazos de Yaten rodeándola por la cintura posesivamente y su mano acariciando su cabello, atinó a corresponder su beso.

Yaten jamás habría imaginado que Mina tardaría tanto en corresponderle el beso, pero se sintió triunfal cuando pudo sentir la lengua de ella moviéndose salvajemente y jugando con la suya. Y que decir cuando ella amoldó su cuerpo al de él enviando profundas ondas de calor…y la ternura que le despertaba sentir sus manos al fin en su cuello. Yaten de pronto recordó que estaban en un lugar público y que debía menguar su calor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se separó lentamente.

Miró fijamente a Mina, le acarició la mejilla derecha, pero ella estaba estática, la miró unos instantes más y le sonrió.

-"Tierra llamando a Mina"

Mina sacudió la cabeza, pero no sabia que decir. ¿Qué respuesta ingeniosa se merecía ese momento? Mina no encontraba ninguna. Pero se sonrojó y al ver esto Yaten la abrazó.

-"Creo que te amo"

-"Eso"-titubeó-"Eso crees."

-"No, perdón" – meneó la cabeza suavemente –"Sólo lo sé."-Ella lo observó sin guardar ni una pizca de su sorpresa, él la arrimó aún más contra él.-"¿No vas a decir nada? Ahora viene la parte donde tú dices que me amas también."

Mina lo encontró con la expresión caprichosa en su rostro-el ceño fruncido, los labios abultados haciendo una especie de puchero, su mirada expectante- Y quiso saborear un poco de esa pequeña victoria.

-"¿Y desde cuando Yaten Kou me ama?" Usó un tono entre sacarcastico y tierno.

-"Eso Mina Aino, no lo sé. Quizá desde que te conocí o quizá desde que te desprecié o incluso"-hizo una pausa-"realmente no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que hoy me permití ver a la mujer que esta frente a mi, y admitir que ella esta en mi corazón"

-"¡Ja! Escúchame bien Yaten ¿Crees que me olvido que viniste y me arrastraste a buscar a otra mujer?" Se separó de él de un empujón y cruzó los brazos mientras que con el pie golpeaba la acera.

-"Vine a buscar a la mujer que amo"-Tomó el mentón de ella-"Y la encontré… no busqué a Serena; a la que vine a buscar, es a ti mujer. Yo simplemente no quería verlo…pero ahora sólo lo veo, lo siento y lo sé"-acarició su rostro-"Deberías saberlo así como yo lo supe, el porqué estas aquí hoy. No quiero viajar a ningún lugar del mundo en donde no estés tú, necesité que vinieras porque te necesité a ti, más que a nadie; no pude ni siquiera en mi tozudez apartarte de mi y no quiero apartarme de ti"- se acercó a su oído-"Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en esta vida: te amo"

Entonces fue ella quien lo besó tomándolo por sorpresa. Yaten finalizó rápidamente el beso y la miro inquisitivamente esperando las palabras de ella.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Dilo"

-"Esta bien, te correspondo"- ella sonrió pícaramente.

Y él lanzó una risa a los vientos.-"Mina Aino, supongo que a partir de ahora estoy a tu merced"

-"Uhm, eso suena bien"

-"Soy tuyo y…tengo que admitir que me encanta"-la sujetó para besarla pero ella lo aparto sutilmente.

-"¿Pero y que haré con Andrew?"

-"Creo que sabes muy bien que hacer con él, porque no te compartiré"

-"Nunca lo has hecho y nunca tendrás que hacerlo"

Él la envolvió en un voraz beso que dejó a toda Londres tan calurosa como las playas de Hawái.

.

.

.

Seiya nunca imaginó lo fácil que podía llegar a ser localizar a Serena, ahí estaba justo en la puerta de su departamento. Estaba agotado, había tomado todo el día hacer averiguaciones en el hotel, al principio se negaron a dar información. No fue sino hasta, que un colega lo reconoció, que el hombrecillo detrás del mostrador le dio escasa información, pero que con ella y con la ayuda de la organizadora del congreso logró obtener la dirección finalmente. Un día era poco cuando él había estimado que le tomaría al menos una semana.

Se sentó en el hall del edificio mientras leía el diario y pasaban las horas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho 'su' voz. Ella estaba sonriendo. Se oía tan hermoso que su corazón se aceleró. Bajó levemente el periódico y pudo verla…ya no llevaba su típico peinado, ahora lo traía suelto y caían las doradas hebras marcando su angelical y pálido rostro. Usaba un vestido negro corto de mangas largas, el vestido dejaba ver lo delgado que estaba su cuerpo, más de lo que él recordaba. Eso hubiera preocupado a Seiya si no fuera porque la escuchó reír. Amplió un poco mas su mirada y pudo divisar a Darien que le hacia cosquillas en sus flancos incrementando las carcajadas de ella. Y su corazón del aceleración pasó a estrangularse refiriendo dolor. Los vio subir al ascensor y en ese momento el guardia se acercó a él.

-"Señor, la señorita Tsukino ya llego"

-"Gracias, la vi. Estaba acompañada, prefiero regresar otro día." Seiya hubiera querido hacer averiguaciones pero dentro de él se agitaba un doloroso sentimiento que lo obligó a levantarse del sillón y partir inmediatamente.

.

.

.

-"¿Café?" entró a la cocina mientras Darien se acomodaba en la silla y retiraba los papeles que cubrían la mesa.

-"Té"

-"¡Ah, lo olvidaba ahora eres el 'pequeño ingles'!"

Serena regresó con ambas bebidas y le sirvió a Darien la suya.

-"Hoy estas alegre, extrañaba verte sonreír o escucharte hacerlo." Le sonrió tiernamente.

-"Desperté sintiéndome diferente…quizá es porqué descansé bien."

-"Me gusta verte así, me gusta llevarte a citas, me gusta tenerte cerca."- Él se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro.-"Quiero besarte." -Dijo apenas en un susurro. Pero no pudo evitar ver el rostro pálido de ella y su mirada profundamente triste.-"Pero esperare hasta que tú lo quieras."

-"Gracias" A su vez susurró ella.

Él rió.-"Es la primera vez que una mujer agradece que no la bese"

Y era verdad Darien, el más hermoso de los hombres, nunca había sido rechazado. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

.

.

.

Seiya caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación. No sabía que pensar, ni que creer. Se tiró en la cama y miró el techo unas horas hasta quedarse dormido. Se despertó sin poder reconocer el lugar en un principio…pero luego recuperó la orientación. -"Debo ser estúpido"-ahogó un suspiro-"Pero por amarte como te amo, hare esta ultima cosa por ti."

Tomó papel y buscó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

.

Serena se desperezó lentamente, fue a preparar una taza de café. Iba llegando a la mesa para leer el periódico cuando sintió deslizarse por debajo de su puerta un sobre. Lo tomó sin analizarlo y abrió la puerta-puesto a que nunca había recibido correspondencia a las 5 am-solo logro ver como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba. Un poco meditabunda cerró la puerta, dejo la carta sobre la mesa junto al periódico, puesto a que tuvo que correr a apagar la alarma del despertador que volvía a sonar otra vez luego de que ella se levantara antes de que sonara. Cuando volvió de su recamara fijó su vista a la carta. Tuvo que leer dos veces el remitente. Y le temblaron las manos y las piernas. Temblorosa llego hasta el sofá y desgarró el sobre.

_Hola Bombón: Imagino que andarás muy ocupada, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo con esta carta._

_¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, sí cierro los ojos puedo verte todavía cayendo al suelo…eso hasta el día de hoy me saca una carcajada. Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, me enamoré de ti._

_Y desee tenerte a mi lado y hacer una familia contigo y atormentarte cada día con mi presencia. Y cuando te bese, sentí por primera vez que todo eso que yo imaginaba, podía ser. No tienes idea, Bombón, lo feliz que me sentí y cómo se sintieron tus besos en mi alma y en mi cuerpo, ni cómo los extrañe y los soñé. Tampoco sabes lo difícil que fue escribir esto para mí._

_Armé mis bolsos para ir a buscarte, porque parece que algo en mi parece nunca tener suficiente de ti. Pero luego me arrepentí, porque creo que he encontrado mi hogar lejos de ti._

_Es por esto que escribí la carta, quería despedirme de alguna manera, aunque me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona, habría sido demasiado para mi. _

_No sé qué pensarás en estos momentos…pero sí te quedara alguna duda sobre lo que siente el joven Seiya Kou, te diré que me hubiera encantado que nuestra historia fuera otra y con otro final, pero quizás este es el único final posible para nosotros. Quizás en otro tiempo y lugar llevarte de la mano, besarte e incluso hacerte el amor hubiera sido simple y natural. Y mi corazón no hubiera estado tan profundamente lastimado, como lo ha estado siempre._

_Pero con esto no quiero causarte pena, sabes que seré feliz. Y cuando te extrañe simplemente recordaré tus risas y tus juegos, tu rostro alegre, y me sentiré mejor. También espero que tú me recuerdes con cariño, que no olvides que soy tu amigo. Porque hoy te veo solo como mi amiga mas querida, quizá así debió ser desde un principio. Hoy supe que serás verdaderamente feliz y eso mi dulce Bombón me hace sentir feliz y en paz conmigo mismo…lo suficiente como para seguir mi vida._

_Creo que sí no supiera eso, jamás me habría entregado a la búsqueda de mi propia felicidad. Ahora empiezo a creer que podré casarme y construir una familia con otra mujer, esta claro que quiero lo mismo para ti. _

_Por eso mi querida y tierna Bombón, te escribo para darte la despedida que no pude darte en persona, y para que sepas que siempre me podrás contar entre los tuyos._

_Espero saber de ti pronto, no te olvides de mí, solo porque ya no nos veamos. Quizá este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te puedo dar._

_Un cálido abrazo, Seiya._

.

.

.

Serena releyó la carta varias veces, y no le quedaron dudas, él mentía. Él estaba aquí bajo el mismo cielo londinense, la carta no tenía sello postal y había llegado a un horario inusual.

Se puso la primera ropa que encontró y salió corriendo. Interrogó al guardia que dio una descripción que coincidía con Seiya. Emprendió su búsqueda. La ciudad se estaba despertando con un clima gélido, y comenzaba a lloviznar suavemente, ella lo buscó ingresando a cada hotel que veía por la zona. Hasta que llegó a un pequeño hotel.

-"Seiya Kou ¿esta registrado aquí?"

El hombre no tuvo ni que fijarse en los registros para dar una respuesta.-"Sí, señorita, pero lo abandono hará casi una hora."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Le digo que el señor Kou se ha marchado." Respondió el hombre con poca paciencia.

Serena se hecho a llorar mientras que el conserje la miraba apenado.-"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Ella salió a la calle corriendo, ignorando la pregunta del hombre, y espero conseguir un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto. Pero llegó demasiado tarde, su vuelo ya había partido.

.

.

Amaneció en Londres. Abrió sus ojos, miró el calendario. Ayer había sido el último día de la conferencia y ella no había estado presente.

-"Es mi cumpleaños"-Susurró, y asomó su cabeza por la ventana y quedó cegada por el esplendoroso sol que había ese día –"¿Sol en Londres?-Se preguntó sorprendida y se sobó los ojos para saber si era cierto. En ese instante una curiosa esperanza la inundó…debía tomar un vuelo.

Mientras iba llenando sus maletas, iba haciendo un repaso de cada uno de los eventos que la había llevado hasta ese lugar…cuando conoció a Darien, a Seiya …algunos recuerdos la apenaban, otros la hacían sonreír, otros la hacían avergonzarse de si misma y eran la respuesta al porqué estaba sola.

Recibió algunas llamadas y algunos e-mails felicitándola. Y sus únicas visitas Haruka y Darien les comentó que viajaría temprano a la mañana siguiente. Ambos se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero ella se negó. No quería que nadie supiera su destino.

.

.

.

Llegó a Sídney, contando las nueve horas de diferencia horaria entre Londres y esa ciudad llego ya entrada la tarde, y se dirigió al hospital para averiguar el paradero de Seiya. Cuando estaba por ingresar lo vio salir riendo con un colega.

-"Ve a descansar, mañana a las 8 am tenemos la cirugía de la Sra. Thomas y te necesito fresco"- el hombre un poco mayor, palmeo el hombro de Seiya.

-"Estaré listo Frank, nos vemos"

Al verlo marcharse en rumbo a su casa opto por seguirlo. Pero Seiya no se dirigía a su casa, entró a un gimnasio al cual Serena se desistió a ingresar. Entonces esperó a que saliera, lo que le valió aproximadamente dos horas.

Lo vio salir bañado y cambiado con unos jeans algo gastados y una chaqueta negra. Se veía sumamente atractivo, como el muchacho que ella recordaba de años atrás.

Seiya se colocó los auriculares y empezó a tararear la canción cuando noto que una mujer lo seguía calles abajo. Estaba vestida de manera sospechosa: Absolutamente de negro, lentes de sol y el cabello oculto por un gorro de lana. Pero era tan menuda que no representaba ninguna amenaza, al menos físicamente. ¿Pero que estaría tramando? Se preguntó.

Él cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la playa. Caminó fingiendo no haberla notado hasta esconderse detrás de una roca enorme.

Serena lo perdió de vista. Ella lo venia siguiendo a una distancia más que prudencial, dado a que no tenia donde esconderse en la llanura de la playa. Pero de pronto se lo había tragado la tierra.

Llegó hasta el enorme peñasco dando pasos dubitativos. Hasta que sintió que un cuerpo se le abalanzaba y la tiraba al suelo, aplastándola con su peso. Ella apretó los parpados hasta que toco el suelo.

Seiya parpadeó varias veces incrédulo de lo que veía. Ella se puso de color rojo granate. ¿Qué explicación podría darle?

Pero antes de que abriera su boca emitiendo sonido, se encontró con los labios de él, acallando sus palabras. Él con una mano soltó el gorro que retenía los rubios cabellos. Se apartó de ella y la contemplo unos instantes, para luego besarla nuevamente.

Ella lo apartó suavemente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó a su cuello y aspiró su perfume -aquel aroma que era de él solo de él…- besó suavemente varias veces su rostro mientras él la miraba tiernamente sin comprender del todo, luego lo miró fijamente y él le correspondió la mirada.

-"Seiya Kou, sé que te he hecho sufrir y no tengo dudas de que habrías sido más feliz si no me hubieras conocido…pero me conociste y te enamoraste de la mujer más testaruda, caprichosa y quizás la más dañina de todas. Una mujer que no podía amarte, y una mujer que no merece tu amor."

Él intentó negarlo, pero lo hizo callar con un gesto.-"Yo no podía amarte porque no sabía lo que era amar, pero tú me lo enseñaste. Quiero que sepas que para mí el mundo no sería igual sin ti…porque te quiero en mi vida…porque te amo"

Él rió alegremente.-"Debo estar soñando, ese sueño otra vez"

-"Siente mi corazón"-Tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho.-"Es tuyo"

-"Mi dulce bombón, quédate conmigo siempre"

-"Siempre"

.

.

.

.

.

**Seiya POV**

Me quedé perdido viéndola. A veces siento como si fuera un sueño; como si fuera a desaparecer si corro hacia ella.

-"¡Hey! Ven, apresúrate."- Me gritó, mientras que ya estaba brincando y jugando con las olas.

Corro hacia ella y por fin la sostengo entre mis brazos. La beso. ¡Oh! los besos de Bombón. Me separo de ella y observo sus mejillas rojas por el sol. Y entonces ella me pregunta, con la mirada tierna que solo tiene cuando pregunta con la inocencia de una niña –"¿Por qué te quedaste allí en la orilla mirándome?"- Yo me rió y encojó mis hombros. Ella quizás nunca sabrá lo que se siente verla así, de lejos…ni cuanto me alegra, en realidad, encontrarla tan cerca.

**Fin.**

**MISS-ODANGO.**

¡HOLA! BUENO, NO SABEN CUANTAS VECES RE-ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAPITULO… REALMENTE DUDÉ MUCHO ENTRE UN FINAL FELIZ O EL FINAL VERDADERO. LUEGO VI SUS OPINIONES Y ME INCLINÉ POR ESTE FINAL.- NO SÉ QUE PENSARÁN UDS. DE CÓMO RESULTÓ TODO.- IGUALMENTE LES DARÉ LA CHANCE DE QUE LAS QUE QUIERAN ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN SABER COMO QUEDARON LAS COSAS EN REALIDAD Y LO SUBIRÉ COMO UN ONE-SHOT. SÉ QUE HA SIDO UN FINAL MAS QUE 'ROSA', FUCCIA…JAJAJA. OJALA LA VIDA FUERA ASÍ…PERO QUIEN SABE ESTE FIC SE TERMINÓ PERO LA VIDA SIGUE; Y MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN PASAR.

TERMINÓ CON EL POV DE Seiya…PORQUE FUE POR ÉL. **ÉL…SE MERECIA UN FINAL FELIZ.**

**LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS** LAS QUE MUY AMABLEMENTE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR APOYARME EN MI PRIMER FIC.

A PARTIR DE AHORA ACTUALIZARÉ EL BALCON Y SUPERSTAR HASTA TERMINARLAS POR COMPLETO.

**Ginsei****:** TE PERDONO TU DEMORA…VOS TAMBIEN ME TENES QUE PERDONAR LAS MIAS; ANDO ATRASADISIMA! PERO LLEGARÉ! SABES QUE NO ABANDONO TUS FICS.

(VERO): BUENO CREO QUE EXPLIQUE MIS CAVILACIONES SOBRE EL FINAL; DE TODAS MANERAS EL OTRO FINAL ESTA ESCRITO. ESPERO A QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN LEERLO O YA...QUE MAS DA! JAJAA

**chikita22bkou****:** OH! BUENO MEJOR UN REVIEW TARDE QUE NUNCA! ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP. ESPERO QUE ME DEJES TU OPINION! HUBIERA SIDO LINDO SABERLA ANTES! PERO GRACIAS POR ANIMARTE A DEJARLA Y LEER MI FIC.

**KuMiKo Kou****:** KUMI! AHH OTRA A LA Que LE DEBO LA VISITA X EL FIC..ESTE FINDE SI O SI LO LEO!!! ES Que HE ANDADO COMO LOCA..CON DECIRTE QUE TENIA ESTE CAP CASI LISTO DESDE HACE COMO 1 MES Y POR UNA COSA O POR OTRA NO LO ACABABA…SE QUE NO ES EL FINAL QUE ESPERABAS PERO COMO DIJE AMS ARRIBA SI QUIEREN SABER EL FINAL ORIGINAL PIDANLO Y LO SUBO EN …Y ME DOY CUENTA LO QUE DECIS; DE CIERTA FORMA ES COMO QUE ESTE FINAL NO TERMINA DE CERRAR DEL TODO; PERO SI DIOS TIENE PIEDAD SUPONGO QUE YO TAMBIEN LA PUEDO TENER CON MIS PERSONAJES JAJAJA…BUENO DECIME Que TE PARECIÓ.

**Serenalucy:** WI...BUENO UNA QUE ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTA CON EL FINAL. BUENO DEJA TUS CRITICAS O LO Que SEA QUE PIENSES YA QUE ES EL CAP. FINAL.

**Katabrecteri****:** GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!! BUENO OTRA MAS Que LE DEBO LA VISITA A LOS FICS PERO NO LOS HE ABANDONADO...SOLO ES Que NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO; PERO ESTE FINDE ME ACTUALIZARE EN LA LECTURA. Y SI YO OPINO COMO VOS; Seiya SI SE MERECE UN FINAL FELIZ…ES POR ESO QUE LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS SON DE ÉL.

**veronick****:** ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC!!!

SELQIT: SUPONGO QUE ESTARAS CONTENTA…ESPERO CONECTARME ALGUN DIA PRONTITO A ESE MSN ASI HABLAMOS DEL FIC EL BALCON…BESOS!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** PUES SI SUBO EL FINAL ORIGINAL….ESTARIAS MAS CONTENTA QUE CON ESTE FINAL…GRACIAS PATTY POR SEGUIRME CON ESTE FIC!!! SOS INCONDICIONAL!! TE DEBO LA PASADA X TUS FICS COMO A LAS OTRAS CHICAS HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANITA---BESOS!

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron:** AHH MUCHACHITA…ESPERO Que NO ME DIGAS NADA..ESTE CAP. ES CUALQUIER COSA MENOS CORTO. FALLÉ EN LA SUBIDA PORQUE TUVE MUCHAS DUDAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIRLO. PERO BUENO AL FIN Y AL CABO AQUÍ ESTA…ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! GRACIAS X LEERLO!

**Serena Ryuuzaki****:** SI ESTABA UN POQUITIN ABANDONADITO…PERO RETOMÉ CON MUCHAS GANAS, PERO ESCRIBIR UN FINAL.-…QUE POR CIERTO ES EL PRIMER FINAL QUE ESCRIBO PARA UN FIC NO FUE NADA FACIL…SOBRETODO PORQUE EL FINAL NO ERA ESTE QUE HAS LEIDO… JAJAJA `PERO MAS ALLA DE ESO TE AGRADEZCO EL APOYO..POR HABER SEGUIDO MI FIC! BESOS!

**SereTsukino****:** GRACIAS MUJERCITA! ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTA CON ESTE FINAL…AHH ES LINDO QUE AL MENOS EN HISTORIAS ELLOS QUEDEN JUNTOS (MIRADA ASESINA A NAOKO) JAJA GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE FIC!

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** HOLA CHICA! SI!! TE DI EL GUSTO…BUENO SI ME LO PIDEN SUBIRE EL FINAL REALISTA EN UN ONESHOT…GRACIAS!!!!

**HA SIDO UN GUSTO CHICAS…NOS VEMOS EN ALGUNA DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. NO ME ABANDONEN ¡EH!, AHORA SI…DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. **


End file.
